


Golden Gloves

by loving1dwp, orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, AU, Boxing, Bullying, M/M, Niam - Freeform, boxer!harry, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 57,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving1dwp/pseuds/loving1dwp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis Tomlinson's dad takes him to a boxing match, Louis spots a curly haired boxer named Harry Styles and instantly wants to get to know him. Somehow they manage to slip backstage and meet him. Harry was nice enough to give them tickets to his next match and sign something, but now Louis can't get him off his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

 

 

"Mom, I'm not really sure I want to go with Dad. I know I made a commitment already, but I don't really like boxing." I said nervously.

 

 

"Louis, you've never been to a game, you'll never know if you like it unless you go. Plus, your father's really looking forward to spending time with you." She told me.

 

 

"He's looking forward to it? That's a fucking lie; he's pretty much hated me since I came out last year!"

 

 

"Louis, language! And I know honey, I know, but he didn't hate you, he was just surprised and upset that his only son is actually gay... We never expected it."

 

 

"Well, that sucks for him because I am." I retorted.

 

 

"Louis William Tomlinson, language; and I'm not going to say it again!"

 

 

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, walking away from her. I wasn't looking forward to this boxing match at all, mostly because it would mean being next to my semi-homophobic father for the whole day. Although, there was some good that came out of it; I'd get to see sweaty, shirtless guys; and hopefully hot ones at that.

 

 

I got dressed in my bedroom, picking an outfit that consisted of black skinny jeans, a graphic tee shirt, and converse sneakers. With a little time to spare, I turned on my iTunes playlist and kicked back on my bed. 

 

 

Over the music there was a loud knock at my door. "You almost ready to go Lou?" 

 

 

"Yeah dad, I'll meet you in the car." I said, turning off my music and grabbing my phone, keys, and then quickly checking my appearance in the mirror. After deciding I looked alright, I hustled down and out, yelling a loud 'goodbye' to my mother and jumping in the passenger seat of my dad's Camaro.

 

 

The first ten minutes of the car ride was filled with unhealthy silence, but then my dad spoke up. "You know son, I'm not mad at you. You can love who you want to love, I'm just-"

 

 

"Save it." I spoke. "You screamed at me the day I told you."

 

 

"Lou, you gotta listen..."

 

 

"Nope," I said, blocking my ears in a childish manner. As my father continued to speak, I made noises to show an immature uninterest in what he had to say. "La la la la la." 

 

 

My father huffed, turning his focus back to the road, where it should've been all along. "I support your desicion."

 

 

"Desicion? You think I chose to be gay? To go through all the bullying, and self-hatred? Ha! You really don't get it, do you?" I shook my head, laughing at him in disbelief. "I was born this way dad."

 

 

"Whatever, you know what I mean Louis. I support you being a homosexual."

 

 

"Thanks." I said simply, but inside I was actually really flattered that he said that. I never would have though the day would come when he'd tell me that, but here we are; it really happened!

 

 

After another fourty minutes of driving, we finally reached the stadium. Luckily, it was indoors and air-conditioned, because it was almost ninety degrees out, and I wouldn't have been able to survive sitting outside for so long.

 

 

"Our seats are out there, section two, row c, seats thirty-four and thirty-five." My dad said, pointing out towards where our seats were located. "Here's your ticket to get in; I'll meet you after I use the restroom." 

 

 

I nodded and walked down to my seat. I saw people give me dirty looks as I walked; probably because of the tee-shirt I was wearing, that said "Same Love" across it in a rainbow heart. Yes, I was supporting Macklemore's famous song.

 

 

"Fag," a man, not too much older than me 'coughed.' "Little gay boy."

 

 

Ignoring his rude, immature comments, I didn't dare to even look at him as I passed by. Finally I reached my seat, slumping down a little, to be comfortable, and to hide. I crossed my arms about my chest, hiding the heart on my shirt. Although I should be showing off my shirt, for gay pride and all, I didn't. In fact, I was really self concious about my sexuality. I didn't want to draw any attention to myself; why did I even wear this shirt?

 

 

I pulled my phone from my pocket, checking for texts. There was one from my mother that read: "Have fun honey, please try not to fight with your dad."

 

 

I replied with a "Too late." and shoved the iPhone back into my pocket when my dad came and sat next to me. "About time." I huffed.

 

 

"Louis, please listen to me." He started, sounding truly sympathetic. "You know that I've never been a huge supporter of gay rights and such... But, for you, I can make an exception. I may not love the fact that my only son is gay, but I do love my only son, so I do support you, okay? I'm sorry for all the conflict over the past few months."

 

 

"Thanks dad, that... It really means a lot." I said, accepting his apology. "I'm sorry too."

 

 

He pulled me in for a hug, telling me again how he's sorry. He pulled away right as the announcer came on. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen!"

 

 

I waited for the first match to be announced. "In this corner we have Shane Mosley weighing in at 180 pounds, and in this one, Anthony Rodriguez at 210."

 

 

"Who do you think will win?" I aske my dad, knowin nothing at all about this sport.

 

 

"Well, even though Mosely's thirty pounds lighter, he has more muscle than Rodriguez... So, Mosely." He hypothesized.

 

 

I nodded, turning back to the ring. Rodriquez threw the first few punches, one after another, after another before Mosely threw one back, and then kicked him in his upper thigh. He went to kick him again, but Rodriguez caught his ankle. Soon after, Rodriguez was announced the winner.

 

 

We had to wait ten minutes for the next fight, but when the announcer came back on, the crowd went wild. "In this corner we have George Danvers, weighing in at 185 pounds, and in this one, Harry Styles weighing in at 160."

 

 

"Who do you want to win?" My father asked me. 

 

 

"Uh, I want the Harry guy to win." I said, my gaze focused on the boy in the ring. His long brown curls were already sweating... I bet he was working out back there before now. He had a perfect an impressive aray of abs across his stomach, making mine fill with butterflies.

 

 

Harry threw the first punch, and then a few more. The other guy, I don't even remember his name, threw some back, and the fight started getting intense. Punch after punch, Harry made my stomach toss itself around in my body.

 

 

Laughing at how much I was paying attention to the particular fight, my father asked: "You fancy the Harry boy, don't you?"

 

 

"No, I just... Like boxing... It's intense." I lied, feeling my cheeks heat up though. My father laughed again, rolling his eyes at me. I bit my lip, continuing to watch the hot curly haired boy throw punches. After a mere twenty minutes, he was crowned the winner of the match, and I stood up and cheered for him, clapping loudly. I got a few stares from people around me, including my father. Embarrassed, I sat back in my chair and shut my mouth.

 

 

"You just like boxing." He laughed once more, mocking my lie.

 

 

There was one more match before the intermission that I'd watched after Harry won, but I wasn't really paying attention; I was busy thinking about Harry, his hair that looked ever so soft, and his toned abs that I'd give anything just to touch, or even just to see up close."

 

 

At the end of the last match, the two other winners stood in the ring with the third, and also with the announcer, who announced: "These three men, myself, and our referee James Gold will be going about the five sections, each giving away a family backstage passes for tonight's show." Hearing him say that put butterflies in my stomach. I crossed my fingers in my lap, hoping that I would get them from Harry. "Anthony Rodriguez, section one. Harry Styles, section two; Rick Hudson, section three; I'll take four, and James, you, five."

 

 

A smile plastered on my face, I watched Harry as his eyes fluttered, searching for a lucky member of the gigantic crowd. I knew that I would never be picked, but it was my biggest wish at the moment.

 

 

Suddenly, his beautiful eyes shot over at me. I examined them with my own; his eyes were green, like emeralds. The color of his eyes was almost as pretty as his face, but not quite. My heart started beating at a rapid pace (I thought it was going to break my ribs.) as I noticed Harry walking closer, towards me!

 

 

"I like your shirt," he said as he approached me, smiling. My eyes widened at him, thinking, was he- no he couldn't be; he's too masculine. He pointed to my father, asking, "is this your dad?"

 

 

I nodded shyly. Though I felt my cheeks heating up (Probably turning the shade of ripe tomatoes) I ignored it, only focusing on Harry. 

 

 

"I'm Harry, uhm, here are your passes. See you after the rest of the show." He said clumsily choking on his own words. I giggled, taking them from his hand. Our hands touched for about two seconds, and even though it was such a small amount of time, I was satisfied. His hands were warm and soft, and inviting.

 

 

"Lou," my dad caught my attention back from my day dreams. "Ha, you don't fancy him, okay."

 

 

I blushed again. "He's cute." I admitted.

 

 

My father smiled. "Want to get a bite?" I nodded, following behind him as he led me to a food stand inside the gift shop. As we walked past all the merchandise, my father pointed to a Harry Styles shirt. "You want this?" He laughed.

 

 

I laughed along with him, but replied, "Yes actually, I should show support for my future husband."

 

 

My father shook his head, still laughing. I was surprised he didn't call me out for that! Maybe he wasn't as homophobic as I thought? We grabbed some burgers and french fries, then headed back to our seats in the stadium.

 

 

An hour and a half could not pass fast enough. I wasn't even paying attention to the matches going on. I was more focused on what witty jokes and pick up-lines I'd be using on Harry tonight.

 

 

"Louis," my father shook me. "Wake up, the show's over." I didn't realize I had fallen asleep... That's embarrassing. "Would you like to go visit you 'future husband' now?" He asked, mocking me with a chuckle.

 

 

I smirked, nodding my head. My dad and I left our seats and went down in line with the rest of the 'chosen ones' as I like to call them. 

 

 

I saw Harry as he came towards me again, pushing through the line of fans. "Hi, I didn't get your name." He smiled.

 

 

"Louis, uh, Louis Tomlinson."

 

 

"Louis," he repeated. "I like that name. So, uh, Louis, thanks for coming tonight."

 

 

I smiled, nodding. My father looked at his phone, pretending to read a text message. "I have to call your mum, I'll be in the car, just, come out whenever you're done." He winked at me.

 

 

Wow, he really did support me. I was so wrong about him being a homophobe. I actually, felt kind of bad.

 

 

"He's not really talkin to your mum, is he?" Harry laughed.

 

 

I laughed with him. "Nah, I don't think so."

 

 

After Harry and I talked for a little while, my dad sent me a text saying to hurry up; I hadn't realized we were talking for a half an hour!

 

 

"Harry it's been really great talking to you," I smiled. "But my dad just told me to hurry up, so we might as well say goodbye now."

 

 

"Wait, Louis." Harry pulled a necklace from the pocket of his athletic shorts and placed it in my hand, holding it there for a good five or so seconds. His touch sending tingles down my spine, I shivered, pulling away on accident. Harry somehow understood, smiling and giggling at me. "Uhm, would you like to come to the next show with me?"

 

 

"With you?" I looked at him, confused.

 

 

"Yeah, instead of your dad bringing you, I could. You seem, nice, I... I want to get to know you." He said almost shyly.

 

 

"Uh, uh sure. Yeah, that'd be cool. When is it?"

 

 

"Next Saturday at eight. I know it's late, but you'd be home by one!" He laughed. "I'll pick you up at the Starbucks off of Main Street, yeah?"

 

 

"Yeah, that'd be great." I smiled. "I'll see you there."

 

 

I happily walked back to my car, jumping into it. "Somebody's happy." My dad chirped. I smiled, sitting back in the seat, trying to relax. I couldn't though; I was too busy with the thoughts in my head and butterflies in my stomach. It was a satisfying feeling though... I liked it.

 

 

A/N; Hey guys! It's Kaity. I hope you liked my chapter, despite how long it is... I really didn't expect it to be so long! I wrote it on my phone though, so it may actually seem longer on my phone, idrk. Craziness, anyways, yeah! So give this chapter a vote, leave a comment and then Claire will write the next chapter! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday could not come quick enough. All week Harry floated around my mind, causing me to zone out a lot. It was so bad that even my little sisters noticed.

When Saturday finally came I had to make myself sleep longer. When I finally did get up around nine I could smell bacon, leading me into the kitchen. I sat down at the table across from my father and he sent me a smirk.

“Are you excited for tonight?” He winked.

Ever since the match he had been a lot nicer to me and had even given me a few tips on how to get Harry to like me, which I noted in my head but would never admit it. 

“Louis’s got a crush! Louis’s got a crush!” Daisy, my little sister, sang.

“Now look what you’ve done!” I laughed at my dad whose eyes had widened in surprise.

He simply shrugged and stuffed a forkful of eggs in his mouth. I did the same and after finishing my meal I helped my mum wash dishes. I mostly did it to pass the time. There was still a good ten hours until I was meeting Harry.

Once I got up to my room I called my best friend Zayn and asked if he wanted to hangout. He agreed and thirty minutes later he showed up.

“What’s up Tommo?” He shouted, pulling me into a manly hug.

I really liked Zayn because I knew he would never judge me. We had been friends for six years, and when I came out to him he said it didn’t bother him, then we sat on the couch watching cheesy reality TV. Of course he’s always cracking jokes about my sexuality, but I’ve gotten used to it by now. 

“Thanks for coming over Zayn, I’m really nervous about tonight.”

“Relax bro, I’m sure Harry will love you! And if he doesn’t then you can always tie him up and keep him in your basement.” Zayn shrugged.

I lightly punched Zayn’s arm and he chuckled.

“Seriously!” I whined. “What if we can’t find something to talk about? Or what if he already has a girlfriend, or maybe even a boyfriend?”

Zayn stopped me by slapping a hand over my mouth and pushing me back so he was inside. 

“I’m sure none of that is going to happen.”

“Oh god, I didn’t even think about that! I’m going to be alone in a car with him for who knows how long!” I groaned. “We both know I’m awkward and weird, what am I going to do?” I groaned again.

At some point during the conversation we had gone to my room, so I fell back on my bed in exasperation.

“Well, you are pretty awkward. Remember when that girl asked if you wanted to go on a date and you were all like ‘erm, I-I, what, I’ and then I had to kindly explain that you had plans that night?” He laughed.

“Shut up!” I threw a pillow at his head.

“Look, just be yourself, crack a joke or two, and wear your glasses, you look hot in them.” Zayn winked.

“You know, sometimes I question if you really are straight.” I glared at him.

“I’m probably going to have to wear them, these contacts are burning my eyes.” I scrubbed at my eyes to prove my point.

“Alright now turn on your xbox so I can kick your ass in fifa.”

Somehow we managed to kill three hours playing fifa -I won by the way- then Zayn claimed he had a date, so he left around five. I put on one of my playlists and straightened up my room a bit. Once my room was somewhat clean, I flipped through my closet trying to find the perfect outfit for my dat-evening with Harry. This is not a date, I reminded myself. He’s probably not even gay, although he did say he liked my shirt, but that doesn’t mean anything...does it?

I ran a hand over my face and focused on my clothes. I could go two ways. Either I could go bold -red skinny jeans and a white shirt with black suspenders- or I could go casual -black skinny jeans with a nice shirt. I decided to go casual since I barely knew Harry and I didn’t want to scare him away.

I pulled out literally every pair of black and blue jeans, but ended up throwing them all back in annoyance. I tugged at my hair and groaned loudly. My mum must have heard me, because she came in soon after.

“What are you groaning about?” 

“I don’t have anything to wear!” I whined. “Oh god, I sound like a teenage girl with a crush!” I buried my face in my hands.

“Why don’t you wear your red jeans, you love those?”

“Mum, I want him to like me, not be embarrassed to be seen with me!”

“Well what’s wrong with these?” She held up one of the many pairs I had thrown on the floor.”

“They’re just not- ugh!” 

“Okay, calm down, what about these?” 

She held up a pair of white skinny jeans that I had forgotten I even had. 

“Uh, yeah, that could work.” I took them from her and slipped them on, examining them in the mirror. I liked them because they made my bum and calves look good. I nodded my head in approval to my mum and she grinned.

We started looking through my closet trying to find a shirt for me to wear. I held up three shirts, but my mum shook her head at every single one. I rolled my eyes when she shook her head at the fourth.

“I don’t see you picking anything!”

“I’ll be right back.”

She was taking forever so I layed back on my bed and tried my hardest to relax. So what if Harry was incredibly hot, he was just a human, why was I so nervous?

“I think this is appropriate.”

I looked up from my feet to find out what my mum was talking about. She was holding up a light blue button up shirt.

“Your father wore this on our first date, so I insisted that he keep it. It should fit you.”

I took off my t-shirt then took it from her and gently slipped it over my shoulders. I carefully buttoned it up, rolled up the sleeves, then turned back to my mirror. The shirt fit perfectly and hugged me in all the right places. I smiled at my mom and did a little turn for her.

She clapped her hands excitedly, then left to go make dinner. I chuckled to myself while slipping off the clothes and laying them neatly on the bed. I skipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, then stripped off my boxers. I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed my body, then toweled off and slipped on my boxers and my jeans and shirt. I picked out a pair of black toms and slid them onto my feet. Just as I finished getting dressed, my mum called me downstairs for dinner.

I ate my pork chops and corn silently as I endured my family’s teasing. 

“Okay girls that’s enough.” My father scolded playfully. “Now, Louis, go upstairs and finish getting ready. You’re meeting him in forty-five minutes.”

“Can you drive me? I don’t want to leave my car there all night long.”

 

The last time I left my car somewhere past midnight the windows were smashed.

“Sure son.” 

I smiled at my dad before returning to my room. I entered the bathroom and grabbed my hair gel, squirting some onto my hand. I ran my hands through my hair, styling it in sort of a quiff until I was satisfied. Next, I brushed my teeth and sprayed on my best cologne. I contemplated wearing my glasses for a few minutes before deciding I looked better without them. I put some eye drops in my eyes to make the burning stop, then slipped the small bottle into my pocket for later use.

Lastly I put on the necklace Harry had given me and slipped it beneath my shirt. It was a simple gold chain, but a pair of golden gloves hung at the end and HS was etched onto the back.

I exited my bathroom and double checked that I had my phone, wallet, and keys. I also slipped a few breath mints into my pocket.

My dad smirked knowingly when he saw me, then led the way outside to the car.

“So, are you going to go with me to all the boxing matches now?”

“Only the ones Harry’s in. I still don’t really get boxing.” I frowned.

“Well don’t let Harry know that.” He laughed.

“Shut up! You’re only making me more nervous than before!”

“Look son, if you were brave enough to tell me you’re gay, then you’re brave enough to go in there and win this boy’s heart. Now get out, he should be here any minute.”

I opened the door with shaky fingers, then walked into the starbucks, waving at my dad as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. I sat down at a table in the corner by a window and tried to calm my nerves. My fingers just wouldn’t stop shaking.

I walked over to the lady behind the table and order a caramel mocha, then returned to my seat. I sipped hesitantly at my mocha for a few minutes and tried to get my mind off of the night ahead of me. I was staring out the window when a familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Well look who it is. What’s the little faggot doing here? Are you waiting on your boyfriend?” Jacob, one of my bullies, laughed.

“Leave me alone Jacob.” I muttered.

“Now why would I do that? Why would I give up the chance to make your life miserable?” He sneered, getting in my face.

“I doubt he’s meeting someone, who would want to date this loser.” One of the guys in Jacon’s possy scowled. I think his name was Edward or Ed or something like that.

“Please just leave me alone.” I whispered so only Jacob could hear.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He hissed, shoving my shoulder.

There were people sitting not far from us, yet they averted their eyes and pretended not to notice I was about to get beaten up. 

“I don’t take orders from fags!” He raised his arm and my eyes snapped closed.

I braced myself for the blow I knew was going to come. I felt the sting on my cheek seconds after I heard the slap of skin. I clutched my cheek in my hand and my mouth fell open in a silent cry of pain.

“Ow ow! What the fuck?” Jacob screamed.

I looked up to find that Jacob’s arm was being twisted behind his back by none other than Harry. He shoved Jacob into one of the other guys and they went tumbling to the floor taking the third guy with them.

“Get. Out.” Harry growled.

My stomach dropped at his tone. It was so...sexy, but also so angry it gave me chills.

The boys scrambled up from the floor and Jacob took a step back.

“Aren’t you Harry Styles, the boxer?”

“I believe I said to get out.” He narrowed his eyes.

Harry took a step towards them and they all jumped back and ran out of the building quickly.

“Thanks for that.” I cleared my throat.

Harry turned to me and his face softened. He sat in the booth next to me, examining my face. He brought his hand up to my cheek, causing me to wince.

“Sorry.” He muttered. “I’ll get you some ice and then we can go.” 

He walked to the counter while I examined my face in the reflective surface of the napkin dispenser. I could tell there would be a nasty bruise there in the morning. I think the worst part was that Harry got to see that. Thank god he showed up though, they would’ve beaten me to a pulp.

“Here.” Harry handed me ice in a plastic bag. “Does that um...happen often?” He coughed awkwardly.

I nodded my head slightly.

“ ‘m sorry.” Harry said quietly.

“Whatever, can we go now?” I forced a smile.

“Yeah.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows adorably.

Once we got into the car Harry flipped on the radio. My favorite song, Look After You by The Fray, was on. I glanced at the radio, then turned my gaze back to the window with a small smile.

“You like this song?” 

“It’s my favorite.”

Harry turned the radio up and hummed along. I looked at him for the first time that night and took him in.

He was wearing extremely tight black skinny jeans that hugged his small thighs nicely and a baggy green t-shirt. His curls looked so soft, making me want to run my fingers through them. Don’t even get me started in his lips, they looked so kissable. He noticed me staring at him and he grinned at me.

“So, I’m a boxer, but what do you do?” He turned down the radio.

“I uh, work an animal shelter. Basically I just walk the dogs and clean cages.”

“That’s cool, I love animals. Especially cats.” He giggled.

I almost died. He freaking giggled and it was cute as hell. I blushed and turned my face towards the window again, trying to hide my blush.

“So how did you get started boxing?”

Harry blew out a breath and I saw him run a hand through his hair out of the corner of my eye with a nervous look on his face.

“That’s a long story. Some other time yeah?”

“Yeah, okay.”

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, then I noticed we were pulling into a parking lot behind an arena. In the distance I could see some people with cameras hovering by the door. I mentally cursed myself for not thinking about that. I didn’t like being around people I didn’t know.

“Shit.” Harry muttered under his breath.

I raised an eyebrow when he looked at me nervously. 

“Uh, just stay close to me okay.”

He stepped out of the car before I could reply, so I got out too and moved to his side. He stepped a bit closer to me and together we walked towards the door. As soon as the paparazzi spotted us they crowded around us, shouting out questions left and right. I stepped closer to Harry when a man grabbed my shoulder. Harry shouted something at the man, then put his arm around me and pushed through the rest of the crowd.

Once we were inside and it was quiet I realized how hard I was breathing and how my heart was racing like I’d just run a marathon or something.

“Louis? Louis, are you okay?” 

I took a deep breath and focused on Harry’s eyes. It was weird, just seconds ago I was about to have a panic attack, but once I looked into Harry’s eyes it was like I was completely calm again. I absentmindedly touched his hand that was resting on my shoulder and smiled shyly, nodding my head.

“Alright, I have to go backstage and warm up. Your seat is right in the front, just find a bald man with glasses and he’ll show you where it is if you can’t find it. He’s my manager by the way. You can come back after I go on, just show the guards that necklace I gave you. You did bring it right?”

I pulled the necklace from my shirt and showed it to him. His eye lit up and he nodded appreciatively.

“Good luck.” I chirped, turning to find my seat.

Thirty minutes later, the show started and two guys came out and started boxing. I didn't even bother paying attention, I just played on my phone until the announcer came out to announce the next match.

I smiled when Harry ran onto the platform and everyone cheered. He looked right at me and I gave him a thumbs up. He literally took my breath away. I just couldn’t get over how amazing he was.

He was nice, hot, funny, awkward, and just...perfect.

A bell sounded, marking the start of the round and the other guy jabbed Harry in the stomach immediately. I winced, seeing the painful expression on Harry’s face. I’ll never understand the logic of not wearing shirts when boxing.

Harry had the guy pinned to the floor shortly after and Mr. announcer guy declared him the winner. He did a fist pump, wincing slightly, and everyone in the audience cheered. I cheered as well.

I slipped out of my seat and stepped up to the guards. They looked at me with boredom. I pulled out the necklace and asked if I could go see Harry.

One of them examined the necklace, then let me through. I practically ran to Harry’s dressing room. When I opened the door he was lying on the couch with an icepack right below his left pec and a wet rag was slung across his forehead.

His eyes fluttered open when I sat in the chair across from the couch.

“Hey Lou, did you enjoy the match?” 

My stomach clenched at the nickname.

“Yeah, you did great. Are- are you okay?” I gestured to his ice.

“That idiot broke one of my ribs.” 

“Oh my god, why aren’t you at the hospital?” My eyes widened.

“We have a medical team here for things like this. They were trying to let some of the swelling go down before they bandaged it. In fact I think I hear them coming now.”

As if on cue, the door opened and two older women walked through with bags of medical supplies. One of them helped Harry stand. I felt bad for him, he looked to be in a lot of pain.

“You might want something to hold onto, this is going to hurt.” One of them said with a grimace.

I stepped forward and offered out my hand to Harry. He took it and thanked me quietly. The nurses proceeded to prod around at his ribs, causing him to squeeze my hand harder and make cute little gasps. Of course my mind decided to make dirty comments about his little gasps and groans, so I was feeling sort of awkward.

 

I heard a small pop, then Harry was screaming and squeezing my hand so hard I thought it would fall off. I covered both our hands with my other hand and whispered soothing things to him.

“It’ll be over soon. They’re almost done. You’re okay.” I murmured. 

He looked down at where they were adjusting his bandages and I noticed him start to sweat more. I was like that too. I couldn’t look at an injury, it made me nauseous.

“Hey, just look at me. Focus on me.”

He stared into my eyes and I could almost feel his pain. They made one last adjustment to his bandages, making him flinch, then told him not to fight for the next two weeks. He sighed sadly at that, but thanked them anyway.

"Do you get hurt a lot?"

"Basically every match." 

"Does it hurt?" I gently touched his bandage.

"Yeah, but I think the pain pills are starting to kick in."

He paused for a moment to examine the bandages. I took the opportunity to pull my hand away 'accidentally' brushing over his abs. Well, I can check ‘touch Harry’s abs’ off my bucket list.

"I better get you home, its almost one o'clock."

He started to walk away, but I grabbed his bicep, mentally screaming at how hard and muscular it was.

"You can't drive with a broken rib."

"I've driven with a broken foot before. Like I said, this happens everytime I step in the ring. I'm used to it by now."

"Are you sure? I can always call my dad to come pick me up."

"Just shut up and get in the car." 

I spared him one last glance before ducking my head and climbing into his car. He got in next and we both buckled up.

"Is your car still at starbucks?" He asked as he reversed out of the parking lot.

"No, my dad drove me. Which reminds me, I need to call him so he can meet us there." I pulled out my phone but Harry stopped me.

"Or I could just take you straight to your house." He suggested.

"Um, yeah that would be great thanks."

"I'll take you there on one condition." He smirked

"Which is?"

"You give me your number." He threw his Iphone into my lap.

I was in shock. He wanted my number? Why would he want my number? I internally fangirled as I typed my name and number into his contacts. I even took a cut picture of myself, while Harry shook his head laughing, and set it as my contact photo.

I handed it back to him and he giggled again. I swear this boy will be the death of me.

We talked a lot more on the way to my house then we did when we were going to the match.

I found out that Harry was twenty years old, a year younger than me, he had been boxing for six years, he had two best friends named Niall and Liam, his favorite color was orange, and his favorite animal was the cat. I learned all this in only half the time it would take to get back to my house.

He stopped at a McDonald's and ordered fries and a milkshake before asking if I wanted anything. I kindly shook my head no and he shrugged before telling the woman he was finished with his order.

He pulled up to the window and she handed him his food. He paid her, then got back on the road. He snatched up four fries and popped them into his mouth.

"I thought boxers were supposed to be healthy eaters."

"We are." He laughed.

I laughed with him. The smell of food eventually got to me and my stomach growled loudly.

"I knew you were hungry!" Harry proclaimed. "Here you can have the rest of my fries."

"No, they're yours. I'll just get something when I get home."

"Take them, or I will pull over and force feed them to you."

I grinned at him, then took the fries and started to eat them.

"Sorry if they're too salty, I like a lot of salt on my fries."

"I do too." I mumbled around a mouthful of fries.

It was odd how much we had in common.

"Oh, are you thirsty? You can have some of this if you want." He held out his milkshake.

I realized there was no point in arguing with him, so I took the milkshake and ate a spoonful, then handed it back to him. My lips tingled and a shiver went down my spine as I realized my lips had touched somewhere Harry's lips had. It sort of like a kiss...now I really sound like a teenage girl.

"I feel bad for eating all your food." I blushed.

Harry waved a dismissive hand at me, then turned on the radio. We talked some more and I was sad when we pulled into my driveway. 

"I had a really great time tonight. Thanks for taking me and all that." I mumbled awkwardly.

"Goodnight Lou." He smiled.

"Goodnight Harry."

I got out of the car and quietly unlocked my front door after waving at Harry.

As I layed in my bed I couldn't stop myself from thinking that I just had to have him. He was just so perfect. I needed him in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since I last saw Harry. We've texted since then, but not lately. It's been almost a week since I received my last text from him. To be totally honest, I was getting worried. What if he didn't have interest in me anymore? Or what if he never did at all?

 

 

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." My mom reassured me during breakfast. I took a forkful of my pancakes and shoved them into my mouth as I shrugged.

 

 

"Louis' crushing hard." Lottie, my little sister, smirked. "When can we meet him?"

 

 

"Whenever he decides to talk to me again I guess." Saying the words was easy, but on the inside it crushed me to say them. Then again, why? It's not like Harry's my boyfriend. He probably doesn't even like boys, so yeah, why?

 

 

My mother studied my face, then frowned and excused herself from the table, tossing her empty dish in the sink. "I'm sorry Lou." She simply said before leaving again to do our laundry.

 

 

-x-

 

 

I jumped, the loud ring of my phone scaring me. Without checking the caller's id, I answered it, saying hello. A low voice responded, "Louis, it's Harry." Damn, his voice was so sexy. 

 

 

"Hey!" I said, almost too enthusiastically. "What's up?"

 

 

"I'm sorry we haven't talked lately. I've been busy with my manager, he says that I've earned a bad reputation since I hurt those guys in Starbucks." 

 

 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" I stated.

 

 

"Don't be, I wanted to protect you. Has it happened again since then? You said it happens a lot."

 

 

"No, it hasn't. I have gotten dirty looks from them though. I think you scared them off." I laughed lightly. I could practically hear the smile that lit up on Harry's face; I knew it was there.

 

 

"Ha-ha. Anyways, I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out tonight, at my place?" He stated. "I know it may seem like it's too soon, but I want to hang out with you behind the boxing scene, so you can know me."

 

 

"Yeah, I'd love to. What time should I drive over?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was four pm at the moment. 

 

 

"How about I pick you up in an hour? We can make dinner and watch a movie or something." 

 

 

"Sounds good, Harry. See you then!" I said finally before hanging up our phone call. I skipped over to my closet and examined a few outfit choices I had in mind. I could go with a pair of athletic shorts and a muscle shirt, seeing it was the middle of summer and almost one hundred degrees outside, or, I could go with a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, because his house might be air conditioned.

 

 

I decided finally on the second choice, because athletic shorts were too informal for this specific moment in time during our relationship. Listen to yourself, Louis. My conscience spoke clearly to me. You sound ridiculous. You and Harry aren't dating. 

 

 

 

I sighed, knowing he was right. 

 

 

Before I knew it, it was five o'clock, and I was expecting Harry any minute now. "Louis!" My mother chirped. "He just pulled up!"

 

 

I rushed downstairs and before leaving, examined my appearance in the hall closet mirror, then I headed outside. "Hey there," I said to Harry as I got into the 'shotgun seat' of his car.

 

 

"Hey," he smiled. "You look nice, as always."

 

 

"Thank you." I blushed awkwardly, turning away. I looked out the window, staring for a while. I then realized Harry had put the car in park and was already getting out. I followed him up to the doorway of what seemed to be a flat complex. In the elevator, I asked him "You have loads of money, but you still live in a flat?"

 

 

"It's a big flat, ha-ha." He laughed, unlocking the door to it. We stepped inside and I looked around. It was so modern looking, and it wasn't big, it was huge. Well, huge for a flat.

 

 

"You're right." I laughed back at him. We both took a seat on his large couch and Harry turned on the t.v. "So, Harry, tell me about yourself."

 

 

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

 

 

"You still haven't told me why you became a boxer." I said. I saw Harry's nose scrunch and he winced. "Erm, never mind." I reassured him.

 

 

"I'm sorry, it's just such a personal thing, you know? I promise you'll know one day." He said. That comment "I promise you'll know one day." It made me smile. It meant that we'd be friends (or hopefully more) for a while.

 

 

"It's no problem." I reassured him again. "So, tell me a bit about your favorite things I guess."

 

 

-x-

 

 

After getting to know each other better, I felt a little more comfortable around Harry. He was such a cool person, really.

 

 

"What should I make you for dinner?" He asked me, rising from the couch. I gave him a weird look, which I guess he was expecting because he had a quick comeback. "You're my guest, let me feed you." He laughed. "You didn't let me order you fast food, but you must let me make you a real dinner."

 

 

"Uhm, whatever you want to make I guess. I eat anything, really." I replied.

 

 

"Ugh, don't be so difficult!" He fake pouted. "Hmm, pizza or tacos?"

 

 

"Could we make a pizza together?"

 

 

"Together?" 

 

 

"Yeah, you have to let me at least help you." I said. "Please with a pepperoni on top?"

 

 

Harry laughed at my childish plead. I watched as he laughed, which sounds weird but his laugh was just so deep and sexy, and beautiful. "C'mon, my kitchen's this way." He said, waving me towards him. 

 

 

I followed behind him into a room bigger than his living area, filled with lots of granite counter space, an island, shiny silver appliances and dark wooden cabinets. The whole look and feel of this kitchen was beautiful and comforting. I wish my parent's kitchen looked like it. "Whoa," is all I could exclaim.

 

 

"Could you get me the pepperoni and cheese from the bottom drawer in the fridge, Lou?" 

 

 

"Sure," I replied, going into the fridge. I grabbed what Harry asked for and handed it to him.

 

 

"Thanks. You can start putting this flour on the dough, while I hit the toilet quickly." Harry smiled, handing me a box of flour. I smiled back, taking it from him and tearing the corner that said 'tear here.' Hm, pretty reasonable. 

 

 

I realized that ever since I got here, things had been a bit awkward, and I just wanted to have fun with Harry-but not that much fun-well actually-just, not right now.

 

 

I grabbed a handful of flour, and stood against the wall as if I were hiding from Harry, which, I kind of was. When I heard the door creak open, and the sound of his footsteps became closer, I jumped out and threw the flour at his face.

 

 

At first, his jaw dropped and he looked angrily surprised, but luckily, his features lightened up and he just smiled and laughed. "Oh, I see how it is." He said, grabbing his own handful of flour. "Get over here you cheeky bastard!" He yelled at me, chasing me around the living room. 

 

 

"You can't get me, you can't get flour all over your fancy furniture!" I teased him.

 

 

"Watch me," he smirked, throwing the flour in my direction. I ducked behind the couch, not letting it hit me. "Fine, if the flour can't get you, I guess I'll have to do it myself." He smirked. I didn't understand what he meant until he pounced on me, tackling me to the ground. He pushed my arms back, pinning me down as he stared into my eyes heavily. Unable to handle the sexual tension, I quickly turned away, shyly blushing.

 

 

"The-the pizza-I have to put the flour on it." I said awkwardly, fidgeting to get out of Harry's hold.

 

 

Harry only laughed at me and shook his head. "Louis, it's okay," he exclaimed until his voice went lower, almost to a whisper. "I like boys too."

 

 

"What?" I asked, confused on how this was relevant to pizza.

 

 

"Kiss me," he ordered.

 

 

"What?" I repeated myself.

 

 

"Kiss me." Harry repeated himself as well, leaning down. Our lips slowly connected in a soft kiss that only lasted two seconds before he pulled away. "See, was that so hard?"

 

 

"No," I admitted quietly.

 

 

"How about that pizza?" He asked, jumping up. I felt my heart sink a little, realizing he basically just rejected me, and let me know the kiss meant nothing to him.

 

 

Well, it didn't mean nothing to me.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on Lou! I need your help with this pizza!” Harry called.

I realized I was still laying on the ground in shock, so I forced myself to get up. I kept my head down as I scurried over and began putting sauce on the dough. Harry chuckled.

“Here. Do it like this.” 

He pressed his chest to my back and reached his arms around me, putting his hands over mine. I struggled to breathe properly as he slid the sauce brush in a side to side motion. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and his fingers twitching ever so slightly on my hands. Not to mention the fact that his toned chest was against my back.

“I-I think I got it.” I stuttered.

Harry backed away and watched me for a little while. I shifted uncomfortably under his intense stare. He set cheese, pepperoni, ham, and sausage on the counter and opened the cheese, taking out a handful. I stepped back so he could spread the cheese over the saucy dough.

“So, I rented a couple movies. They’re in that bag over there. Pick one out. We can watch it while we eat.”

I silently went to the bag he pointed to and opened it, pulling out four movies. The Titanic, Love Actually, Grown Ups, and Paranormal Activity 3. I chuckled at the first two. Only Harry would rent chick flicks for two guys hanging out. Maybe this was supposed to be a date. No. It’s not a date. Harry wouldn’t want to date someone like me. I chucked the first two back in the bag, not wanting to look like a wimp. 

I argued with myself for a few minutes, trying to decide between comedy and horror. The comedy could lighten the mood, but I wasn’t sure if I could focus on the movie if Harry was laughing his beautiful laugh right beside me. If we watched the horror film we could both be distracted, but what if Harry got scared? 

“Harry, one or two?”

“What?” He stopped with a pepperoni in mid air.

“Just pick one.” I rolled my eyes.

“Uhm. Two I guess.”

“Okay, we’re watching paranormal Activity 3.” 

“Cool.”

I helped Harry place the pepperonis, ham, and sausage all over the pizza then we put it into the oven and set the timer.

“Let’s go start the movie. We’ll check on the pizza later.”

Harry flipped off the lights and then sat in the middle of couch. I sat at the far end. Harry frowned and a brief wave of guilt washed over me. I didn’t think he’d want me to be that close to him, plus I was still upset about that damn kiss.

He pressed play on the remote and the title screen came up. He pressed play again and the movie started to play. 

We were twenty minutes into the movie when the oven dinged and we had to pause it. Harry offered to get the pizza, but I didn’t want to be alone, so I went to. The movie was actually pretty scary.

“This looks really good.” I sniffed. “And smells good.”

We divided the pizza onto two plates, made drinks, then returned to the couch. I sat a little closer to Harry this time. He started the movie again and munched on his pizza.

Harry picked up his drink just as something popped out on the screen, causing him to jump. His drink fell out of his hand and landed all over my lap and stomach. I shot up and yanked my shirt over my head, jumping slightly when the wet material slid over my face. Of course he had to be drinking ice cold water. 

“I’m so sorry!” He scrambled to clean up the drink and get me a towel. “I’ll let you borrow some clothes.”

“N-No. I should be going anyways.” I shook my head.

“No, please don't go. I’m so sorry. Please, just borrow some clothes and then we can finish the movie.”

I was close to giving in. He sounded genuinely sorry, but I was still confused. All throughout the movie all I could think about was that kiss and how right it had felt. I just wanted to go home and sleep. Hopefully this could all be a dream.

“It’s getting late, I really need to go. I had a great time. We can do it again soon yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry looked down at his feet and sighed sadly.

“Bye.”

I picked up my shirt and exited his flat. I quickly texted my dad and asked him to pick me up. He was confused but he agreed.

“What happened?” He asked knowingly when I climbed into the car.

“Nothing. It went fine.” I rolled my eyes.

My dad turned down the radio and looked at me. I hate that he always knows when somethings in my mind.

“What did he do?”

“No.” I groaned. “He was sweet and nice and funny, but we were playing around and the next thing I know, he kissed me.”

“Thats good though right? Why are you upset about that?” My dad grinned smugly.

“Because then he pretended like it never happened. I really like him dad, and that kiss was amazing, but he didn’t even care. He basically rejected me. He just stood up and told me to help him with the pizza” I stared out the window so my dad wouldn’t see that I was close to tears.

“Maybe he was scared.” My dad shrugged. “I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding.”

I barely slept that night. All I could think about was our kiss. He probably didn’t even like me like that. He just wanted to see how I would react. I’m such an idiot.

**

I dialed Harry’s number again and held it to my ear. I had already called three times, but all I got was voicemail. I was getting scared. He couldn’t possibly be mad at me could he? If anything, I should be mad at him for kissing me and then leaving me without an explanation.

I gave up after the fourth voicemail and sent him a text saying call me. I didn’t get a reply, so I sent another text saying please. At that point I didn’t care if I sounded desperate. I waited four hours, but there still wasn’t a reply. No texts, no calls, no voicemails. Nothing.

Great, I finally make a friend and then I manage to piss him off. This is just fucking great. I officially have the worst luck on the planet.

Since I had nothing better to do and I was feeling like crap, I stripped off my clothes and climbed under the covers and let the rain outside lull me to sleep.

My ringtone woke me up a few hours later, and I grumbled and grabbed it. I answered without checking the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Hey.” Harry answered sadly. “Sorry I didn’t answer, I had to turn my phone off while I was on the plane.”

“Plane?”

“Yeah, I was going to tell you last night, but you ran out before I could. I’m staying in Ireland for the next three months to work with a trainer.”

“Three months?” I asked breathlessly.

I know I’d only known him for a short amount of time, but I didn't want to be away from him for that long. Especially not after last night.

“Yeah.” Harry sighed.

“Sorry about last night, I-”

“Hey, I gotta go. I’ll call you back tonight yeah?”

I heard some cheering in the background and then the sound of breaking glass. Harry mumbled something I couldn’t hear to someone with him.

“Yeah, uh not to be nosy, but where are you?”

“I’m just having a drink with some guys I met.” He sounded slightly annoyed.

“Okay bye.” I cast my eyes downward and tried not to be disappointed.

“Bye Lou!” 

He hung up and I set my phone down beside me. Why didn’t he tell me earlier? I would have stayed over all night if I had known it would be three months before I could see him again. And what about that kiss? He didn’t even mention it. He’s probably dancing with some guy right now, not even thinking of me. It meant nothing to him, but it meant everything to me. 

I’ve never been kissed like that before. I want to be kissed like that when I get home from work or when I’m sad, or when I’m happy. I want him to kiss me like that when we’re fighting and he just wants me to shut up. I want him to kiss me like that at midnight on New Years Eve. I want him. I want him so bad.

I rolled onto my stomach and screamed into my pillow. Life isn’t fair.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 05  
WRITTEN BY KAITY  
SONG: "HEY THERE DELILAH" BY THE PLAIN WHITE T'S.

 

 

"How's Ireland?" I asked Harry. He'd been there for almost two weeks already, and I was missing him so much already. How was I going to last another ten weeks? Ten weeks. That's a long fucking time to be away from someone you love so dearly. Ten weeks to be away from someone whose lips you're longing for. Ten weeks to be away from someone who you just wanted to be around, because their presence filled a hole in your heart. Ten weeks.

 

 

"It's nice here, really cozy. It'd be nicer if you were here though. It's lonely here without a friend." He admitted, which made me feel warm inside. He'd been 'flirting' with me like this ever since our fight last time at his apartment. Oh, who am I kidding? It wasn't flirting. Harry could never, ever, ever love someone like me. We're from two different worlds; he's a boxer, who beats people up; and I'm just a 'faggot' wimp, who gets beat up.

 

 

"I miss you too," I laughed. "If that's what you're saying." 

 

 

Harry laughed his precious laugh, (that I just adore oh-so much) making me shiver. It was such a beautiful sound, really, and if I could listen to it on repeat all day, I would. I know that sounds crazy... but maybe I am crazy, for falling for a guy I'm not even sure is attracted to me.

 

 

I was tempted ask him, if he liked me, but I knew that the question was too upfront, especially since we still didn't really know each other that well. "You might as well ask him, because who knows, maybe, just maybe, he does like you." My conscience spoke to me. But maybe, just probably, he doesn't.

 

 

"It's what I'm saying, ha-ha." Harry laughs once more, taking in a short breath of air. "But anyways, not all about me please... how are you?"

 

 

"Perfect," I lied; I was far from feeling perfect. I was feeling anything but perfect, actually. I felt lonely, scared, sad, dejected, and so many other things. 

 

 

"You sure? You don't sound it." Harry asked, seeing right through my lie-or erm, hearing right through it. "I'm sorry for leaving so out of the blue, like I did. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to you."

 

 

"I know you didn't, and that's why I'm not perfect." I admitted to him. "That and a few other things."

 

 

"Care to say what's on your mind?" Harry asked, sounding sincere and ready to listen. "I'm here, whenever you need to talk. I may not be the best advice giver, but I am the best listener."

 

 

"No, I'm fine." I told him shyly, reason being: I wasn't one to open up quickly to people.

 

 

"Alright, well, I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later-wait, can we skype later on? Add me, my username is HarryStyles17." 

 

 

"Sure, I'll add you. Mine's Louis.Tommo"

 

 

"Great, talk to you later, Lou."

 

 

I turned my phone off, wanting a little peace and quiet for myself. I layed down on my bed and cuddled my legs tightly, listening to the faint sound of Lottie's playlist coming from across the hall. (She always plays her music so loud.) 

 

 

-x-

 

 

I stumbled downstairs tiredly, and joined my family at the dining table for dinner. My voice hoarse and groggy, I asked my mum to grab me a cup of tea. She nodded and left her spot at the table to go into the kitchen. I smiled, thanking her. I loved her tea, much more than any coffee shop's, that's for sure! 

 

 

"Here you go, hun." She smiled, setting down my warm mug. I picked it up with two hands, even though it's modeled as 'impolite' and started sipping it. "Louis, are you feeling sick?"

 

 

"What? No, I'm fine! Just tired, that's all. Haven't gotten much sleep lately." I replied, forcing a smile on my tired lips. "I don't feel sick at all, I promise."

 

 

My father finally joined us at the table, setting down all of the dishes and the actual dinner. I grabbed two spoonfuls of mashed potatoes, a few fried chicken drumsticks, and a spoonful of corn. 

 

 

"Have you talked to that Harry boy lately?" My father asked, sounding genuinely interested. Still, I was a bit shocked that he's finally accepted my sexuality. It hit me so randomly, I just can't quite get my finger around it. 

 

 

"Yeah, I have. I talked to him earlier today, actually. He wants me to skype him after dinner." I told him, hoping he'd excuse me right now to go on video chat. I mean, this was important! Maybe not to him, but to me-and since it was important to me, it should be important to him, too.

 

 

I sighed, he just nodded and resumed consumption of the enormous amount of food on his plate. I ate quickly, but left half of the food on my plate before excusing myself from the dining table.

 

 

"I think the fact that I'm so sleepy is interfering with my appetite. Mind if I excuse myself, please?" I asked, rising from my seat. 

 

 

"Of course. Go skype Harry, and then maybe try to catch up on sleep, yeah?" My mom suggested, smiling softly in my direction. I smiled back at her, then left the room to dump my trash and proceed into my bedroom.

 

 

-x-

 

 

"Loubear!" Harry exclaimed.

 

 

I chuckled, smiling at the goofball on my computer screen. "Loubear?"

 

 

"Oh, uh, is it too soon for nicknames?" He looked down, blushing a bit.

 

 

"No," I smiled reassuringly. "It's not too soon... Hazza."

 

 

Harry giggled (which, by the way, had me looking like a happy dope) and smiled at me, showing off his perfect teeth, white as winter's snow. "I wanted to talk about our last kiss, if that's okay."

 

 

I nodded, "oh, yeah, sure. I actually was wondering something about that... when you said, "I like boys too," how did you know that I did?"

 

 

"When those guys were attacking you, they called you a fag, and I guessed they were using it against you like, in a homophobic way, because you wore the 'Same Love' shirt to the match where we met. I put the pieces together, and figured it out."

 

 

"Oh."

 

 

"You seemed surprised, and, well, confused, when I asked you to kiss me. So, I wanted to tell you straight up," His focus left the computer screen as his head shot downwards, looking at the floor under him. "I think you're really cute."

 

 

"You-"

 

 

He started blushing as he interrupted me, "and funny, and sweet. When we met, I could feel it, already-that I would start to fall for you."

 

 

I wasn't sure how to reply, so I just let him see the big, dopey smile that appeared on my face, stretching from jawline to jawline.

 

 

"I was wondering, if maybe, you wanted to... goonadatewithme?"

 

 

"Huh?" I giggled.

 

 

"Will you, uhm, go on, a uh, date... with me?" He asked, looking down again. God!I knew he was sexy, but I didn't know he was cute and adorable too! "I have enough money to fly you out here for a week, and you could stay with me. There's an extra bed in my hotel room."

 

 

"Are you sure-you don't want to wait until you get back home?" I asked.

 

 

"We could, but that's ten weeks away and, I miss you." He admitted, still smiling softly. "Could you fly out on Tuesday?"

 

 

"In two days?" I asked. "I guess, but I'd have to ask my parents first." 

 

 

"Could you ask now? I'm really excited, Louis." He asked, jumping and whining a little bit, sounding desperate to see me. I liked that, the feeling of importance. I nodded, and told him I'd be right back as I quickly left my bedroom.

 

 

"Mom, dad!" I exclaimed and found them on the couch, watching a sitcom. I explained to them the situation, and awaited an answer. The both of them looked at each other, as if mentally speaking to one another. "Well?" I asked impatiently.

 

 

"You can go, but call us every night, okay?" My mom smiled.

 

 

I sighed, but smiled big. "Thank you! I love the both of you so much!" 

 

 

"Harry, they said I can come out there for a week!" I exclaimed happily, and he smiled, throwing his hands in the air. We both were ignoring the fact that we were acting like two ten year old girls who've been allowed a slumber party, and just smiled at each other. 

 

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:I'm not really sure where to go from there, so that's your chapter five! So sorry for the extra long wait! I forgot to mention that I was on vacation for about a week during my time. (I saw One Direction perform at Hershey on the fifth! It was absolutely amazing, so if you ever get the chance to go to a concert of their's, remember, you're so lucky, because it was beyond perfect! Their voices are just so asdfghjkl; you know?) Anyways, back on topic, please keep being our reader, because we love writing for you guys! Also sorry about publishing this at midnight/thirty!


	6. Chapter 6

“Zayn get over here! You're supposed to be helping me pack, not giving heart eyes to my mirror!” I grumbled.

Zayn rolled his eyes, but came over and helped me stuff clothes into my suitcase. Zayn sat on the top while I zipped it closed.

“Jesus Lou, you’d think you were leaving for a year or something.” 

“Hey! I need to look good and I couldn’t decide what I wanted to wear.” I whined. “I’m still not sure if I picked the right things.”

“It’ll be fine. You two will fall in love, get married, and have six children. Now let’s go. Got your ticket?” 

“Yeah...” I raised an eyebrow. “But why six?” I laughed.

I pulled the folded up piece of paper out of my pocket and waved it at Zayn. He shrugged in response to my question and left my room. I glanced around my room, trying not to forget anything important. I grabbed my glasses. I hated wearing them, but I knew my contacts would bother me sooner or later.

Now that I think about it, I wouldn’t mind having kids with Harry. He seems like the fatherly type. Besides, I love kids.

I lugged my suitcase down the stairs and threw it into Zayn’s trunk. He was driving me to the airport. I climbed into the passenger seat and Zayn backed out of my driveway.

I told my parents and sisters goodbye earlier in the day, but I still texted my mum to let her know I was leaving. She wished me good luck and I thanked her.

When we got to the airport Zayn helped me find my plane, then gave me a brotherly hug.

“Be safe alright?” Zayn sighed.

“Zayn, I’m not a little kid. I’ll be fine.” 

“No. I mean be safe.” He pulled a small square out of his pocket and tossed it at me.

I quickly gasped and hid the condom in my pocket. How dare he do that to me in the middle of a crowded airport! How did he even get that through security? We had to empty our pockets!

“Zayn!” I hissed.

Zayn chuckled, but before I could give it back to him he was walking back through security. I sighed and grabbed my carry on and boarded the plane. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my earphones, plugging them into my ipod then putting the buds in my ears. A bald man sat beside me, but he didn’t say anything, just pulled out his laptop and started typing. He was wearing a suit, so I guessed he was working or something.

I decided to pull out my laptop as well and I plugged my earphones into it instead. I pulled up skype and called Harry. He answered after three rings with a smile.

“Hey Lou! You on the plane?” He chirped.

“Yep! I think we’re about to take off.”

“I can’t wait until you land.” He grinned. “It’s so wonderful here. I just know you’ll love it.”

“Yeah mate, It’s the craic!” An Irish voice said from somewhere behind Harry.

Suddenly a blonde boy was sitting in Harry’s lap and waving at me. I was a bit taken aback, and jealous. He was sitting on Harry’s lap after all. His eyes were a little darker than mine, almost a sapphire color and he was skinny and pale. He wasn’t bad looking which only made me more jealous.

“Get off me Niall.” Harry laughed and shoved Niall off of him. “This is Niall. He’s my managers nephew.” 

“Hi Niall, I’m Louis.” I forced a smile at the blonde lad.

“I know who you are you dope.” Niall laughed. “Harry hasn’t stopped talking about you since- ow!”

I raised an eyebrow when Niall jumped and gave Harry a look, but Harry just smiled sheepishly into the camera. 

“So I’m going to pick you up from the airport, then we’ll come back here, but after that I have to go to training.” 

“Okay.”

I spoke to Harry for another hour before a message popped up on my screen saying my battery was about to die. I sadly told Harry that I had to go. Luckily Niall had to leave about a half hour before, but that didn't mean he wouldn’t come back.

“Bye. I’ll see you when you land.” Harry tried to smile, but I could tell he was struggling.

I mumbled a weak ‘yeah’, then exited from the window. I closed my laptop and slipped it back into it’s case. I turned on one of my playlists and let my head fall against the warm window. I quickly fell asleep listening to my favorite song, Kiss Me, by Ed Sheeran.

**

I groaned when a voice over the intercom woke me up, saying that we would be landing in ten minutes. I gathered up my things and got my carry on down from the compartment above my head. The guy next to me stood up and started walking up the aisle, so I did the same. I stopped at the luggage conveyor belt thing and waited for my suitcase to come by. 

I finally spotted it and grabbed it, wheeling it towards the gaits. I rubbed a hand over my face and looked around for Harry.

I spotted him holding up a sign saying ‘Loubear! xx’. A tired smile came to my face as I walked towards him.

“You look exhausted.” Harry laughed. 

“I am.” I grumbled.

“C’mere.” Harry held out his arms and I gladly fell into his embrace.

I smiled at the cinnamon scent that lingered on his chest and subconsciously nuzzled my nose against his neck. He shivered and my eyes snapped open and I pulled away from his warm body. 

He took my suitcase from me, but I insisted on carrying my duffle bag, then he led me to his car. I set my stuff in the back seat, before getting in on the passenger side. The hotel was forty five minutes away, but I was talking to Harry the whole way so it went by quickly. It was like nothing had changed between us, which I was grateful for. I was really hoping things wouldn’t be awkward after our kiss.

The hotel was really nice, but I was too tired to comment on it. Harry just chuckled as I fell face first onto the bed and moaned at how soft and inviting it was.

“Alright.” He clapped his hands together. “I have to go to training now. Why don’t you take a nap?”

He ruffled my hair and then left the room. I heard a bit of rustling, a door close, then silence. Since I was alone and Harry probably wouldn’t be back for a while I decided to take his advice and sleep.

**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around my waist. I slipped on my black, thick framed glasses and went to get clothes from my room while I air dried. I patted myself dry just incase and pulled on a clean pair of boxers, shorts, and a grey Jack Wills hoodie.

It had been three hours since Harry left and I was starting to get worried that he ditched me. If I were him, I’d ditch me. I’m a loser. I still dont’ get why he likes me. I took a seat on the couch in the living room area of the suite and turned on the TV. I settled on reruns of Friends and leaned back to wait for Harry.

An hour and a half later Harry walked through the door and smiled at me. My eyes raked over his sweaty body and I had to force myself to stop staring. His shirtless torso was glistening with sweat, which only made him more enticing, and his hair was plastered to his forehead. I felt heat rushing down my body and I willed myself not to get ‘excited’.

“I’m just going to shower, then I’ll make us dinner. I’m all sweaty.” 

He disappeared into his room and came out a half hour later dressed in sweats and a band t-shirt. I followed him into the kitchen and watched as he pulled out dough, tomato sauce, and meat.

“What’re we making?” I peered over his shoulder.

“Lasagna. It’s my favorite.” He smiled cutely.

I stored that little fact in the back of my mind for later use. 

I helped him put the lasagna together then I put it into the oven. I hopped onto the counter and swung my legs back and forth, watching Harry bustle around the kitchen, putting things back in there places.

“What?” I asked, noticing Harry was staring at me.

“Nothing, you just look really cute in those glasses s’all.” He shrugged, blushing.

“Oh- uhh. Thanks. I don’t really like wearing them to be honest, but my contacts were burning my eyes.” I laughed nervously.

His hand came up to cup my cheek and he stared into my eyes with a blissful expression. He leaned a little closer until our lips were brushing.

“Can I?” He whispered.

I carefully maneuvered my hand around to the back of his neck and twirled a curl around my index finger. We both met in the middle and I felt my cheeks heat up. It was even better than our first kiss. His hand remained on my cheek, but the other was now resting above my knee, but not high enough to make me uncomfortable.

I suppressed a moan when Harry slotted my bottom lip between his and sucked gently. 

I jumped slightly when the oven dinged, signaling the lasagna was ready.

“As much as I hate to do this, I need to go get the lasagna out of the oven.” Harry giggled.

I blushed and looked to the floor as Harry stepped back to get the lasagna out of the oven. I reached up to touch my tingling lips in awe. 

Harry asked me to set the table, so I grabbed some plates and put ice in two glasses while Harry sliced the lasagna and put some on each plate. 

“What do you want to drink?” I asked, pouring myself some coca cola.

“Water. I would have coke too, but my new diet only allows me to have one soda a week.” He frowned.

“Why’re you on a diet?” I asked incredulously. “You’re not fat.” I slapped a hand over my mouth as soon as I said that, realizing how stupid and ride it sounded.

“It’s not that kind of diet.” He chuckled. “My trainer said it’s supposed to help me buff up and have more energy.”

“But you’re already so fit.” I mentally slapped myself for the comment.

“Thanks. You too?” Harry laughed and scratched the back of his head.

I poured him some water then carried the glasses to the table and sat down. We chatted while we ate and even played a quick game of 20 questions. I got the last question, so I tried to come up with something good.

“Why’d you become a boxer. You said it was a long story, but we have time now.” 

“Well, I guess I should tell you now eh?” He sighed, laughing slightly. “When I was in secondary school I got bullied a lot because I was so tall and skinny. A couple guys beat me up for that but once they found out I was gay, things got worse. I would get so angry, and-and I just wanted to punch something, so my mum suggested I try boxing. Boxing not only gave me a way to release my pent up anger, but it also helped me defend myself. I built muscle and I got stronger, so they stopped messing with me. I’ve been hooked ever since.”

“Wow. I didn’t know you were bullied.” I furrowed my eyebrows. “Is that why you were so angry when those guys tried to beat me up?”

He nodded his head. I got up and walked around the table to hug him.

“Thank you.” I whispered into his shoulder. “For everything.”


	7. Chapter 7

I know nothing about soccer, so I apologize if I got something wrong.

Kaity will be writing the next two chapters since I wrote the this one and chapter 6

-Claire

****

I blinked my eyes sleepily as the light shone through the window and right into my eyes, waking me from my deep sleep. I stumbled out of bed and searched in my suitcase for some decent clothes. I settled on a t-shirt and my favorite pair of skinny jeans.

I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and put in my contacts before going to find Harry. I found him sitting on the couch laughing at something on TV. I paused for a minute and admired the way he threw his head back and his eyes scrunched up when he laughed. It was adorable. I shuffled forward and Harry’s head whipped around.

“Oh hey, Lou! You finally awake?” 

I quickly glanced at the time and almost choked when I saw it was half past noon. 

“Oh my god! I had no idea it was this late. Why didn’t you wake me? The flight must have my sense of time all out of whack. I’m a horrible guest. How long have you been up?”

“Louis! You’re rambling.” He laughed.

“Sorry.” I looked down at my feet and frowned.

“I knew the flight would make you tired so I let you sleep. I’m not mad.” 

I saw his feet getting closer, but I didn’t look up from my bare feet. He called my name softly, but I ignored him. He bent down and stepped closer until he was looking up at me, grinning. I couldn’t help but grin back as we both straightened up. I met his eyes and an embarrassing giggle erupted from my mouth. I blushed furiously and waited for Harry to make fun of me.

Instead he stepped closer until we were inches apart and smiled deviously.

“You have the cutest giggle, you know that?”

I didn’t get a chance to reply as he moulded his lips to mine. It was over far too quickly, but I tried not to look too disappointed. I would take what I could get.

He took my hand and led me back to the couch where I cuddled into his side. It just felt so natural to be there with him like that. I smiled to myself and kissed Harry’s neck gently.

“When’s our date?” 

“Tonight. I wanted you to come this week for a reason. I remembered you telling me how much you loved that one soccer team and I happen to know one of the players and he got me two tickets to the game tonight.”

“Are you serious?” I bounced in my seat and stared up at Harry in awe. “That’s awesome! Thank you.” 

“Anything for you babe.” He winked, sending a tingle down my spine. “We’re leaving at six. The game starts at eight.”

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. For the next few hours we just sat together on the couch, Harry’s arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist. We watched TV and occasionally we would share a chaste kiss. It was nice.

“I’m gonna go get ready for our date, you should probably do the same.” Harry sighed.

We both went to our separate rooms to get ready. Once the water in the shower was warm enough I stripped off my clothes and hopped under the stream of water. After I finished cleansing myself I wrapped my lower half in a towel and went to decide what to wear.

I brought two outfits, but I just couldn’t decide which one. The first one was black skinny jeans and and an emerald dress shirt. The other was my skin tight dark wash jeans (they make my bum look great) and a purple t-shirt which was also tight. After much debating I decided on the second outfit. 

I slipped on a pair of boxers, then my pants, and finally my shirt. The shirt complimented my biceps nicely. I smoothed out the wrinkles and stepped into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

I put some hair wax on the tips of my fingers and ran it through my fringe, putting it where I wanted it. Some days I wore it in a quiff, but I knew Harry liked my fringe better. He told me so last night before we went to bed.

I spritzed myself with cologne and slipped on my navy blue TOMS.

I checked myself in the mirror once more before going into the living room. I plopped down onto the couch to wait for Harry and pulled out my phone, texting Zayn back.

"Hey Lou, you ready to go?"

I met Harry at the door and had to stop myself from swooning. He had on black skinny jeans that were almost as tight as mine, a black v neck, short black boots, and a necklace with a cross at the end of it. Normally I hated the whole monotone trend, but it looked good on him. His hair was in a sort of quiff and he had two rings on his fingers. Long story short, he looked incredibly hot.

He smirked at me and grabbed my hand, tangling our fingers. We exited the hotel room and Harry led me to his rental car. He opened the door for me like a gentleman and waited until I was settled before getting in on the drivers side.

We got to the stadium and he handed me my ticket while we stood in line. When we got to the front of the line the man took our tickets and let us through. I was practically shaking with excitement by the time we found our seats. 

Twenty minutes into the game I was cheering as my favorite team scored another goal. It was almost hard to pay attention to the game though. Harry just looked so cute when he was confused. It was obvious he didn’t know much about the sport. His nose would scrunch up and his eyebrows would furrow. 

It wasn’t until halftime when he finally spoke up.

“Okay you’re going to have to explain this to me while we go get food.” 

So I told Harry all about how the game works and who my favorite players were as we stood in line at a concession stand. Harry nodded every so often, letting me know he was listening. 

I noticed he would grip my hand tighter whenever we would enter a crowd and I found it really sweet that he was being protective over me. It was nice not to feel scared all the time. I guess that’s one of the perks of dating a wrestler.

When we go to the counter he ordered us both hamburgers and chips with a soda. I tried to pay for mine, but he insisted on paying. We returned to our seats and I munched on my hamburger while Harry asked some more questions about the game.

When we finished eating Harry put his arm around me and I leaned into his side as much as I could, but the seat kind of got in my way.

There was a timeout when someone on the field got hurt and the jumbo screen started flashing around to couples. Kiss Cam was at the bottom and a big red heart surrounded their faces. Harry and I laughed as some man near us shouted “She’s not my wife!” when he was put on the screen with a random woman.

I caught Harry’s eyes and our laughing slowly died down. We stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity with smiles on our faces, but the moment was ruined when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head where the woman pointed and I saw myself and Harry on the screen. I grinned and winked at Harry. He rolled his eyes and leaned in trap my bottom lip between his. 

We pulled back and grinned at the camera before it flashed to someone else. A few people shot us nasty looks, but I ignored it and rested my head on Harry’s shoulder. He must’ve noticed them too because he kissed my temple and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

“Don’t worry about them. They’re just jealous they don’t have a relationship like ours.”

I smiled and tilted my head up to press a lingering kiss to his lips, then returned my attention to the game. My team ended up winning and I stood up to cheer as Harry watched me fondly from his seat.

“I have one more surprise.” Harry stood next to me.

I raised an eyebrow, but he just smirked and motioned for me to follow him. We weaved our way through the crowd until we reached a door with two men standing in front of it. Harry pulled something out of his wallet and showed the guards, then they let us through.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw the entire team gathered in the small room. I blinked, trying to see if I was imagining things, but they didn’t disappear. I watched Harry in awe as he shook hands with Nick Grimshaw. (A/N I know he’s not a soccer player, but just go with it). 

I shuffled my feet awkwardly as silence fell over the room. 

“Guys, this is Harry. We went to secondary school together. That’s his boyfriend Louis.” Nick called out.

A chorus of ‘hi’s’ and ‘hello’s’ sounded as Harry returned to my side. I composed myself and smiled at the team, slyly wiping my sweaty palms on my pants. I talked to most of the players, and Nick even convinced the team to autograph the game ball and give it to me. Then I got a picture with the team and I met the coach.

“Thanks guys!” I called over my shoulder.

Harry said thank you as well, then he closed the door behind us. I held the ball securely under my arm as we walked back through the car park.

Harry opened the door for me and I tossed the ball in. I grabbed his shoulders and flipped him around so his back was pressed against the car. 

“This was a really great date. No one’s ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you.”

I quickly kissed him before he could reply and tangled my fingers in his curls. He rubbed small circles on my hip bones with his thumbs and kissed back feverishly. We had to pull away for air all too soon.

“Anytime.” He panted.

We shared another quick peck then climbed in the car and drove back to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

I stretched my weakened limbs, making baby dinosaur noises while I arose from my bed, more tired than I'd been since the times I got up for school at five thirty in the morning.

 

After finally convincing myself that I was awake enough to walk out of my room, I marched into the living space of Harry's hotel room, only to find him not sitting there on the couch. "Harry-" I whispered as I slithered to his slightly open bedroom door. He wasn't in his bed, but something else was - something that caught my eye.

 

A fluorescent (neon) pink piece of sticky paper sat in the perfect center of his bed, with a gourmet chocolate bar, and a laminated ticket next to it. I picked up the pink paper first - as any polite person would do - and read over it.

 

Loubear,  
My coach called me in for practice earlier, and I won't be home til late, and I didn't want to wake you, so I'm just leaving you this note. Later tonight I have a match - a very important one at that, and I really want you to be there with me before I go out there, because I'm already a nervous wreck. So that's what the ticket is for, and it's VIP, so just show them that and they'll let you backstage. (Leave at eight, you'll get here by eight thirty, and then my match is at nine fifteen.) I also left you a chocolate bar, as you can see. I made it for you at this special factory near my trainer's. If you like it, maybe we can go there before you leave to go back home? Man, I wish you could stay for more than a week...

I'm already running late, so I really have to stop the letter there. But I have something we need to talk about when you get to my room backstage... It's important.

x Harry

 

I glimpse at the last paragraph, before closing my eyes tightly, preventing tears from falling from them. "No," I whispered. "He can't be breaking up with me."

 

I set the note back into place on the bed, pushing back tears, and the lump in my throat. I couldn't cry. I didn't know for sure that he was breaking up with me. Then again though, he did say "we need to talk" and I'm pretty sure that's code for "we should see other people" or "it's not you, it's me." Oh god, I wonder which excuse he'll use. Maybe he'll even pull the, "I need to focus on my career, but when I get back, maybe we can work things out." Oh no, oh no, oh no. I can't let him do this! "Okay, okay, Louis, calm down." I said to myself, taking a deep breath. "I'll just go see him later, like he said, and then we'll talk. For now, I need to stay strong."

 

I brewed myself a quick cup of coffee, and popped some blueberry toast in the toaster, too. A nice breakfast was sure to calm me down, at least for a little while. I smothered butter onto my two pieces of toast with a knife, and sat down at the table. Whilst eating, I scrolled through my twitter, facebook, and instagram feeds, just to see what was going on. A lot of people were talking about some hometown fighter named the Tobrecan, and I had no idea who he was. Everyone was talking about how scary he was, undefeated and all, but he didn't seem scary to me. Of course, all I knew was his name. But don't scary boxers usually have tough-guy names? Tobrecan didn't seem to sound so mean and tough.

 

I decided on closing out of the apps on my iPhone, and heading over to the shops for the day. After changing into a blue tee shirt, and some jeans that fit my bum nicely, I locked the door to Harry's hotel room, and headed downtown with just my phone, my keys and my wallet.

 

Incoming Call: Harry ♥ Showed up on my lock screen while I was inside of Jack Wills. My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled the device out and quickly answered, assuming it was important. "Babe, I got your note and things." I said happily.

 

"Good, I hope you like chocolate. I wasn't sure if you would want it. Are you coming to my match tonight?" He asked.

 

"Of course I am! I'm gonna come early like you said." I chirped.

"I want you to come down now and spend the day with me if you can. I'm such a nervous wreck, babe. This is terrifying, and I really need you here right now." He pleaded, a cute needy tone in his voice.

 

"Okay." I said.

 

"Yeah."

 

 

"I'll be right over."

 

 

"Please hurry."

 

 

I followed the directions that Harry left for me, driving down I-76 faster than the 60 miles per hour speed limit. By the time I got to the arena, I was the cause of four almost-accidents.

 

 

I showed my VIP pass to a tall, well built security guard who gave a simple nod before letting me through.

 

 

"I knew you'd make it." Harry smiled, wrapping his muscly arms around my waist. I kissed him and smiled weakly, nodding. Harry must have noticed, because next he looked at me half frowning and asked, "Are you okay Boo?"

 

 

"I'm okay." I lied. We sat down on a foam couch in Harry's room backstage. "What did you want to talk about? You said there was something important."

 

 

"So that's what you're nervous about." Harry nodded, his mouth hung open as if to say ohhhhh! "I'm not breaking up with you Louis."

 

 

I took in a breath-a long sigh of relief. "Well thank god" I laughed. He kissed me once more, but it wasn't a deep or passionate kiss. Just a quick peck to keep us smiling.

 

 

"I just wanted to talk about my match." Harry said. "In case I, uh, get hurt."

 

 

"Hurt?"

 

 

"Hurt."

 

 

"Hurt."

 

 

"I'm fighting a hometown guy. He's undefeated, and he's actually almost killed a guy in the ring before. He's broken teeth and bones, and he's never, ever lost a single match, ever. Hence 'undefeated.' His boxing name basically means 'destroys.' "

 

 

I wasn't sure of what to say, if anything, so I just kept my mouth shut for a while, taking it all in that my boyfriend's career-or even his life-could very well be swept right out from under him tonight.

 

 

"I just don't want you to be scared if you have to see me get bloody and beaten." Harry admitted. "I'm afraid you'll leave me."

 

 

"Never." I told him confidently. And I knew in my heart that it was true. I would never leave him. I liked him way too much.

 

 

Harry smiled and kissed me, a long closed-mouth kiss that was passionate, even without tongue action. "I'm so nervous for this match. This match determines the rest of my career, Louis."

 

 

"You could lose your job."

 

 

"I could lose my life!"

 

 

"Literally."

 

 

"Christ Lou! I'm so scared it's not even funny."

 

 

I told him everything would be okay. "I'm here for you, remember?" I added.

 

 

"You're the best."

 

 

"Kind of."

 

 

 

 

Later that night, at precisely nine-fifteen, I gave Harry the hardest, most passionate good luck kiss that anyone had ever given before. I made my way to the VIP seating area, showed the big security man that I had my ticket, and watched as Harry nervously made his way into the ring.

 

 

He tried to look tough, and maybe it worked. Maybe others thought that he looked fine. But I knew differently. I knew that he was a nervous wreck, and I was a nervous wreck for him.

 

 

The ding of the bell rang in my ears as if it were the only sound in the entire room, and it echoed. I shivered and squinted my eyes. I heard people around me-hometown routers, I'm guessing-mumbling all sorts of things. What stuck out the most to me were the gay jokes. Looks like little gay boy ain't so tough after all. I heard one person say. Body of a boy, mind and strength of a girl. Another one mumbled to his friend. I cringed in my seat. It took all of me not to say something.

 

 

The oppenent swung at Harry, but Harry ducked. Another punch was thrown. And another. And another, until he finally struck Harry's jaw. Harry flew backwards, landing hard on his ass. I jumped up from my seat and leaned against the gate in front of me, to have a better look at what was going on.

 

 

Harry's mouth was covered in blood that he kept coughing out. He slowly rose up from the ground, wiped the blood with his glove, and regained the strength to start throwing punches at the six and a half foot, 298 pound fighter in front of him.

 

 

He didn't do any damage though. The fighter-Tobrecan was his name-punched Harry first in the mouth again, then in the stomach-which threw Harry off-and then the side, and finally, the chest.

 

 

Harry immediately fell to the ground. It was like he got shot, that's how fast he fell. The ref blew his whistle and pushed the Tobrecan away from Harry. "Can you hear me?" The ref asked Harry. No response. "Squeeze my hand if you hear me." Nothing.

 

 

I tried to push past the security guard, but he wouldn't let me on stage. "Please" I begged. "He's unresponsive. I need to see him!" The guard shook his head and apologized, even though he still couldn't let me through.

 

 

"Harry" I whispered.

 

 

 

 

I blinked a few paramedics were suddenly in the ring. They put Harry on a stretcher, and headed for the exit.

 

 

I booked it.

 

 

Right past the security guard, through the crowd of boxing fans, and followed through the door, and over to the paramedics. "Sir," one started. I cut him off.

 

 

"I'm his boyfriend."

 

 

"We really need to get him to the hospital."

 

 

I choked and swallowed. "Well then I'm coming." I told the medics. They loaded Harry and I into the small ambulance. It was a tight, and uncomfortable squeeze, but I was fine because I was with Him.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days Harry has been asleep.

 

Two days I'd been camping out here on the uncomfortable-and might I add, ugly-flooring of his hospital room in case he wakes up. There's been nothing. "He's breathing fine" the doctors would say. "It's not a coma" they'd tell me. I was only left to wonder what the fuck that 'hometown hero' did to my innocent boyfriend.

 

 

"Harry" I whispered to him. "Whether you're asleep or you're awake, or whether you're alive or dead; I just want you to know I love you."

 

"Louis, hi." Harry's nurse walked in. Over the past two days I'd gotten to know her quite well. Her name was Aubrey, she's twenty-four, and she just graduated from university this past June. Her hair is bright red, because red means anger, and she's angry at herself. I'm not sure why she told me that part, but I listened as she explain just why she was angry at herself, and she said it was because she let herself become nothing during high school. She struggled with depression, anorexia, and self harm, and she's mad for letting herself get to such a low point. I can't say I blame her. 

 

"Hi Aubrey." I told her, my voice tired and pained.

 

"Did you notice anything different from after you woke up? Was he breathing different? Did he look different?" She asked as she examined Harry's features and checked his IV chord that was stuck in him.

 

"He looks a bit paler," I told her honestly.

 

"Oh no," she shook his IV bag and looked at the monitor next to Harry's bed. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but she ran out of the room. She came back with a few more nurses, who pushed me to the sidelines of the room as they surrounded Harry.

 

"His breathing is slowing down."

"His heart-it wont last much longer"

"His chest is bruised, what happened to him?"

"He's dying! He's dying!"

 

"He's dying! He's dying!" were the last words I heard before the only sound that filled the room was my overbearingly loud cries. I sat at the side of the room, under the window, in a fetal position, head in my knees as I bawled. I knew that the Tobrecan was tough, Harry said so. He said he almost killed a guy in the ring before. But why did the guy that he did kill have to be Harry? Harry was innocent! He was the best guy I ever met!

 

"Louis," Aubrey squat down next to me. "It's gonna be okay."

 

"He's dying!" I cried. "He's not okay-I'm not okay."

 

"Get a doctor!" One of the nurses exclaimed as another ran out to get one. She brought back a male doctor who had tasers with him. He hooked up the tasers and attached them to Harry's chest.

 

And that.

That is when I blacked out.

 

 

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It had beige colored walls, and green and white checkered floor tiles. I was sat up in an uncomfortable bed that was centered in the ugly room, and a flat screen TV was perched on the wall in front of me. My best guess would've been that I was in a hospital room. The thing was-I didn't know why.

 

"He's awake" I heard a woman say. My vision wasn't quite clear enough to recognize who she was, but I guessed it was a nurse in my room. "Louis," she said. "Can you hear me, love?"

 

I blinked a few times and turned to the left, and that's when I noticed who she was. It was Aubrey, the nurse in Harry's room.

 

Wait! Harry...!

 

"Is he okay?" I panicked.

 

"What's important right now is that we know you're okay." She said, handing me a few crackers and a Dixie cup of orange juice. "You fainted back there. We need to get your blood sugars back to normal, so please finish these for me."

 

"Then can we talk about Harry?"

 

"Then we can talk about Harry."

 

I drank the juice and ate the crackers at a fast enough pace that I could finish them quickly, but a slow enough pace so that Aubrey didn't catch on and yell at me for eating too quick.

 

"He's alive." She told me, looking down at her feet. She looked up and smiled at me.

 

"W-what?" I asked.

 

"The doctor saved him. He's waiting for you." She smiled again.

 

"He remembers who I am?" I wondered.

 

"It wasn't a coma, Louis. He remembers everything perfectly." She said. "Come with me."

 

 

Because of my fainting accident in Harry's room, I was officially a patient there, and so Aubrey had to wheel me into Harry's room in a wheelchair. I felt silly, because I felt like I could walk, but it was hospital rules that I was wheeled around until I was officially released.

 

"Boo-bear," Harry smiled, sitting up in his bed as I was brought into his room. I smiled back and spun the chair's wheels so that I moved next to his bed. I kissed him on the nose and we both laughed.

 

"Please tell me you're okay," I hugged his body tight. 

 

"Are you?" He asked. "You fainted babe."

 

"Because they told me you weren't gonna make it." I paused. "I don't want to live in a world where your heart isn't beating."

 

Harry stroked my cheek lovingly, which sent chills down my spine. "I made it though," he smiled. "I made it."


	10. Chapter 10

“Harry, I need to tell you something important.” I sighed.

He gripped my hand in his larger one and nodded for me to continue. I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts.

“I know we’ve only known eachother for like a month and we’ve only been dating for a few days, although you did kiss me about a week ago, anyways when the paramedics were carrying you off the stage on a stretcher, I was so scared and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. all I could think about was the possibility that I could lose you. And I mean, that would be awful, because I’ve really gotten to know you and I just couldn’t go back to normal if you weren’t here with me.” I cleared my my throat. “What I’m trying to say, is that...I love you.”

Harry grinned widely and pulled me in for a passionate kiss that involved a lot of tongue. We parted briefly, but we stayed close.

“I love you too.” He panted into my mouth. 

I reattached our lips and let him take control. Someone behind us cleared their throat, so I reluctantly pulled my mouth away from Harry’s.

I glared playfully at Aubrey and she giggled, before scribbling something down on Harry’s chart. 

“As you know Harry has a dislocated shoulder and a sprained ankle along with some minor cuts and bruises, so he might be in some pain which is why I’ve prescribed some pain medication. You are now free to go, but make sure you stop at the front desk and get your medicine and sign out.” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “It’s probably best if he rests for a few days. That means no boxing or anything strenuous.” She got an evil smirk and stared right at me. “That also includes performing sexual activities.”

I choked on my own spit and started coughing loudly. Aubrey laughed as she took out Harry’s IV. His face was beet red and he fiddled with his hands awkwardly.

“We haven’t- ehm. We’ve only been dating for a few days.” I rubbed the back of my neck.

“Really? I assumed at least six months by how you acted. My bad.” She snorted.

I rolled my eyes and willed the heat in my cheeks to go away. She left us alone in the room and I nervously met Harry’s eyes. I helped him out of the bed and giggled a little when his bum hung out the back of the hospital gown. I grabbed the change of clothes I brought him and shoved him into the bathroom to change. Fifteen minutes passed and he hadn’t come out, so I decided to go check on him.

“You alright in there?”

“Um, actually I could use a little help.”

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and opened the door. I laughed out loud at the sight that greeted me. He had managed to get his boxers and pants on, but his shirt was tangled around his arms and head. He groaned and wiggled his unhurt arm. 

I yanked the shirt down over his head and his good arm, then took extra care in putting his hurt arm through the sleeve. He winced a bit when I moved it, but he didn’t complain. When I was finished I pecked his lips.

He smiled softly as we went to find the front desk. The lady there handed me his pain medication and a from for him to sign. Unfortunately he had hurt his right arm which was the one he used to right, so his signature was messy from having to use his left hand. 

I handed the form back and we left the hospital. I drove us both back to the hotel and helped Harry out of the car even though he insisted that he could do it himself. I also made him sit on the couch while I made us both some sandwiches.

He thanked me when I handed him his plate and immediately took a bite, giving me a sheepish smile. I flipped on the TV and scrolled through the channels.

“Wait!” Harry grabbed the remote from me and went back a channel.

“Really?, The Notebook?” I smirked.

“I’m hurt.” He whined. “That means you have to do what I want.”

I threw my hands up and shrugged. “Okay, okay.”

He grinned and kissed my cheek, wincing when he sat back again.

“Does your shoulder hurt?”

“A little.” He muttered. “But I can deal with it.”

“I’ll go get you an ice pack.” I patted his knee and went into the kitchen to find an ice pack. Since he was a boxer and he got hurt often he had about six in his freezer, so I picked the softest one and carried it back to him. I carefully positioned it on his shoulder then sat on his other side so we could cuddle.

He lifted his arm around my shoulder and I smiled, leaning into his side. We finished watching The Notebook while we ate and I noticed Harry kept glancing at me but I didn’t say anything. After a little while, I started feeling self-conscious so I looked at him. “You’re staring.”

“Admiring.” He corrected.

I blushed, ducking my head down. He snorted and kissed my cheek sloppily. I made a face as I wiped the spit from my cheek onto his shirt. He laughed and let me go to lay down, but he pulled me down soon after. I was careful not to hurt him as I practically laid on top of him. The couch wasn’t big enough for both of us, but I didn’t mind if it meant I could be closer to Harry. 

I absentmindedly ran my fingers over the bruise on his jaw from where the other boxer had punched him. He grasped my hand in his own and intertwined our fingers together. I kissed the spot lightly and a fond smile broke out on his face. He turned to face me and we shared a slow, deep kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you like this chapter, it's not my best.   
\--Kaity

 

"Louis-Louis!" I heard my name being whispered in my ear. "Babe-Louis-Lou, c'mon." The whispering continued. "Please get up, babe. You're hurting me."

 

I shuffled around and heard a grunted moan come from the same direction the whispering was coming from. I finally forced my eyes open and realized I was still lying on top of Harry, his arms around the lower end of my waist, touching my bum just a teeny bit, (But I can't say I didn't like it.) and he was smiling up at me. We kissed for a good few seconds, but then pulled away as Harry asked me to get up. 

 

"Aw babe," I kneeled next to the couch. His head turned to me and I kissed his cheek. "If I was hurting you, you should've just pushed me off the couch entirely!" We both laughed as I hugged his aching body. He smiled fondly at me and asked politely if I could make him some breakfast. "Or we could go out to breakfast," I suggested.

 

"Oh, I don't know Lou-the paparazzi are everywhere and if they see me-" I flashed him the puppy-dog-look with my wide eyes, pouty lip and everything. He grunted, but smiling just told me "fine."

 

"Yay!" I shouted. "Let's get dressed and then I'll drive us, yeah?"

 

"Sounds good." Harry smiled. "But one thing-erm, can you um-help me? It took me a long time, as you know, yesterday to get my clothes on and I don't wanna keep you waiting for me." I giggled at his words and the fact that he was blushing like crazy. 

 

 

I pulled his shirt over his head and helped him with unbuttoning his pants. "Close your eyes, I'm taking off my boxers." He giggled, blushing even more fiercely. I covered my eyes with my hands, and may have peeked out just a tiny little bit. I felt my own cheeks starting to heat up though, so I covered my hands again to hopefully stop the blushing. "Okay you can look now." He said after getting his boxers on. I looked over him, shirtless and only in his plaid boxers. I had always wanted Harry, but after secretly seeing what was underneath those boxers, I wanted them off even more. "Babe, you're staring." He told me. I looked down shyly at the ground and saw his feet shuffle towards me. His finger grazed my chin, pulling my face up and he connected our lips in a sweet kiss. Our tongues started to go wild in each other's mouths, I stifled a moan and Harry tightened his grip around my waist with his good arm, pulling me closer into his chest, our hot bodies touching in close contact. 

 

"Harry no," I pulled away as his hand lowered to my ass. "Not now. It's only been a few days and even though I love you, you're also hurt, remember?"

 

He frowned, but agreed with me. "You're right. Sorry Louis." 

 

 

"No need to be sorry," I smiled, then kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, you know. It's just, we can't right now."

 

 

"I love you too." Harry kissed me on the lips. I never pulled away when he expected, so we caught ourselves in a soft, deep kiss. 

 

 

I continued to help Harry with his clothes, buttoning and zipping his jeans for him after he jumped and wiggled around trying to get them on. My fingers accidentally brushed along his erm... package as I did so. Then I helped him with getting his shirt on, even though yesterday was ridiculously hilarious when he couldn't get untangled from the sleeves. "I'll go get dressed, and then we can go, yeah?" I said finally. Harry nodded and went in the bathroom to brush his teeth, comb his hair and wash up. He soon ended up at my bedroom door as I was about to close it. 

 

 

"Do you need some help too?" He winked, laughing. I guessed he was joking, but I said yes anyway. He looked surprised, but soon smiled. "Oh! Okay!"

 

 

I pulled my shirt over my head, and my sweatpants down my ankles. "Now close your eyes. I'm changing my boxers." I told Harry, although I knew he'd peek just like I did. And I was right, I caught him with his fingers spread a little so that his eye could peek out at me. "Hey!" I laughed. He blushed and walked closer as I pulled the plaid underwear up to my waist. I smiled, still giggling.

 

 

"Not now?" He asked again.

 

 

"Not now, Harry. We can't."

 

 

"Could we at least make out a little harder than usual tonight?" 

 

 

Laughing at his odd request, I nodded. "Sure, babe. If you want." But to be honest I was really looking forward to it. I truly loved Harry, despite what others would think since I've only known him for a little while, but I knew in my own heart what my feelings were for him. And it was far more than just a crush.

 

He smiled and left my bedroom, strutting off proudly. I got dressed, and then we drove to a small diner down the street from the hotel. I helped Harry out of the car, since his ankle was hurt I didn't want him to jump the six inches to the hard ground. We walked in holding hands and the hostess greeted us with a smile. "For two?" She asked, grabbing two menus from under her podium. I nodded so she led us to our table. "Your server will be right with you."

 

 

I caught Harry looking around nervously, and cupped his cheek so he'd look at me. "Babe, the paparazzi aren't here. It's early. We'll be okay." I reassured him. He took a deep breath and calmed down a little. I smiled and took his hand, looking into his eyes. I really couldn't wait for the nightime. I wanted to kiss him so bad right then.

 

 

"Hi, I'm Laura and I'll be your server today, can I get you some drinks?" Harry and I both turned to the girl and her face changed. "Woah, aren't you the fighter who almost erm, died?" She asked Harry.

 

 

His eyes drooped and he frowned. All season he was undefeated until that one night. "Y-yeah." He said, voice a little shaky. "I'm fine now though."

 

 

"You're a real fighter, Harry." I smiled at him.

 

 

The waitress nodded and turned back to him. "Um, do you mind signing something for me? My boyfriend back home loves you. Watches every fight."

 

 

Harry's eyes lit up again, the way I love seeing. A smile was also pinned on his face and he nodded at her. "Where you from L-Laura?"

 

 

"I'm from Madley, Cheshire, but I moved to London and that's where I met Jake; My boyfriend."

 

 

"Oh cool! So I make it to Jake?" Harry asked the waitress. She nodded and pulled out a piece of her notepad paper. Harry signed it for her boyfriend and gave it back. "Here" he smiled.

 

 

"Thank you so, so much! Can I get you guys some drinks?" 

 

 

I looked at Harry and nodded, knowing already what he wanted. "I'm gonna get a light blueberry tea, two sugars. And for him, a raspberry iced tea with lemon, three sugars."

 

 

"I'll be right back with those." She smiled and walked off.

 

 

"She seems nice." Harry said.

 

 

"A little annoying." I scoffed.

 

 

"Aw Louis! You're so cute, my little jealous boyfriend."

 

 

"I'm not jealous!" I crossed my arms. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe a little jealous."

 

 

"A little? I saw you eyeing her everytime she smiled at me. Don't be jealous though babe, have you forgotten that she's not my type?"

 

 

I blushed. "Oh my god I'm stupid! You don't even like girls!" I said, burying my face in my hands, embarrassed. 

 

 

Harry laughed. "Nope, so no need to get jealous, yeah babe?" I nodded, pulling my hands away slowly. Harry continued, "It was cute though."

 

 

The waitress Laura came back around ten minutes later with our drinks and then she took our orders. A while after that she came back with them, and Harry and I ate while talking about a number of different things on our minds.

 

 

We spent the rest of the day at the shops, goofing around and actually buying a few things for ourselves and each other. After that, we got takeout from McDonalds and ate it on the car ride home from the heart of Dublin, which was 45 minutes away from the hotel.

 

 

"Now?" Harry tugged on my shirt collar, halfway through the movie. He wiggled his bum on my lap where he was seated and tugged again. "Please."

 

 

"It's not dark out yet Harry. It's not officially 'tonight' until it's dark out."

 

 

"But it's seven! It's nighttime!" He whined.

 

 

"Ugh," I sighed. "You're lucky I love you."

 

 

Harry smiled bigger than I'd ever seen him smile before. He moved around a bit until he was straddling me, and he put his hands on my neck as he smiled again. "I love you too," he said before kissing me harshly and passionately. I got up from the couch, never breaking the kiss and carried him into his bedroom, where I kicked the door shut and laid him under me on the bed. I straddled him now, kissing his lips harshly, my tongue tasting all of the insides of his mouth. Our tongues brushed against each other's and he took over the dominance, shoving his tongue into my mouth as I tangled my hands in his soft curly hair.

 

 

"H-Harry" I moaned softly onto his lips. 

 

 

Harry pulled back and looked worriedly into my eyes. "Huh? What is it babe?" 

 

 

"Nothing, I just love you." I smirked, taking control again by pushing my tongue back through his lips. I subconsciously started grinding on him, and he did as best he could to do the same under me, rolling his hips. 

 

"I love you too." Harry moaned quietly. "I love you so much." He stopped kissing me and I collapsed on top of him, his arms around me protectively. He rolled me over next to him and pulled the blanket over us both before putting his arms back around my waist so he was the big spoon. "Goodnight Louis." He kissed my earlobe, which tickled. "Sweet dreams cutie."

 

I smiled and made a cute little inhuman noise that made Harry wrap his arms tighter around me and kiss me one more time on the side of my lips. I smiled, "g'night baby." and we fell asleep together, just like that, in each other's touch.


	12. Chapter 12

“He needs to go.” 

I grumbled at the rude awakening and tried to cuddle into Harry’s side more, but he wasn’t there anymore.

“I said no!”

I sat up at the sound of Harry’s voice and listened intently to the conversation.

“He’s distracting you. Ever since he came along you’ve been off your game. You should have won that fight!” 

“Don’t you dare blame him for this!” Harry shouted back. “He has nothing to do with me losing that fight.”

I cringed back into the pillows. They were arguing about me. I mess everything up.

“Then there’s the fact that most of your fans are disgusted by your gayness.”

“That’s not even a word! You don’t know what you’re talking about. My fans are really supportive.”

“Either he goes home or I’m dropping you.” The other man who I now realized was Harry’s manager lowered his voice. “I just want whats best for your career.”

Harry sighed deeply and I heard him begin to pace across the floorboards.

“Look, I love him. Nothing’s going to change that. I can’t just cut him out of my life.”

“I’m not asking you too. I just need you to be able to focus on boxing and you can’t do that when he’s around.”

“I can’t box for another two weeks anyways, so he’s staying. We’ll figure out the rest later.”

“Harry?”

“What?!” He snapped.

“I know you think you love this boy, but you and I both know that it won’t be anything serious. everyone you’ve ever dated left you because you had to travel so much. Then you would go months without boxing and it takes forever to get your strength back. I don’t want this boy to break your heart just like the rest.”

“Get out.” He growled.

The door clicked and I knew he was gone. Harry slowly entered the room and his face dropped even further when he realized I was awake.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” He choked on the last word and wiped at his eyes. He faced the wall and before I could react his good arm was launching forward, creating a massive hole in the wall. I expected another punch, but instead he rested his forehead against the pale yellow wall and his body began to shake.

I quickly got up and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, nestling my face between his shoulder blades. I could hear the soft cries and I wanted nothing more than to make them stop. 

“It’s okay baby. Shh.” I whispered. “I’m not going to leave you. I’m right here.”

He turned in my arms and hugged me tightly, sniffling as he spoke.

“ ‘m sorry. I-I just- I want you here, but my career m-means everything to me.”

I knew that in order to understand I would have to know why he started boxing. Unfortunately that was a touchy subject he refused to talk about.

“Harry? Why did you start boxing?”

He stiffened as he stepped back. I looked him in the eyes and he nodded, motioning towards the bed. I sat beside him and he took a deep breath.

“When I was little I used to get picked on and beat up. I was very open with my sexuality and I said what I thought. So naturally the bullies targeted me. I remember coming home crying every day because of it. I was a smart kid so I liked school, but I hated the people.”

He paused, rubbing his hand over a small scar on his bicep that I had never noticed. I took his hand and laced our fingers together, offering him some comfort. 

“I hid it pretty well from my mum. I used to get my sister’s makeup and cover up the bruises, but then one day things got worse. I got tired of getting beat up so I tried to fight back. I ended up in the hospital with five broken ribs and a sprained wrist. So my mum started me in boxing lessons. It was a way for me to let out my anger and I also learned how to defend myself.”

He rested his head on my shoulder, yawning cutely.

“But no matter how much I wanted to I couldn’t beat them up. I couldn’t stoop to their level. I refused to do it even though I was finally stronger than them. I only defended myself and in the end they stopped messing with me.”

I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand soothingly, placing a kiss on the back of it. “And now you can’t stop.” I whispered.

“Yeah.” He paused. “That’s why I got so upset when those guys were messing with you. I didn’t want you to go through what I went through.”

A soft smile graced my lips and I tilted his head up so I could place a gentle kiss to his lips.

Harry took me with him when he laid back and he ended up falling asleep against my side. I was still pretty tired so I rested my head against his and let myself drift into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

HOW IS IT THE 1ST OF NOVEMBER I SWEAR IT WAS JUST FRICKEN FEBRUARY.  
ANYWAYS, CHAPTER 13. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. (-: xKAITY

 

"He has to go."  
"He's distracting you."  
"You should have won that fight."  
"They're disgusted by your gayness."  
"You and I both know that it won't be anything serious."

 

I've been thinking about these words all day and it hurts. It physically and mentally hurts. I feel as though someone's stabbed me in the chest, although I also believe that it couldn't be as painful as this. 

"Lou...?" Harry's voice booms through the hotel room, catching me off guard. I thought he was still out getting pizza for us. I'm not sure why I even sent him to get it; it's kind of a dick move on my part, seeing as he's still hurt. He claims that since it's been a little over a week, he's feeling better, but I know he's lying. I can see it when he slowly rises from the couch, his eyes shut tight from the pain. I can see it when he walks, or limps really, but thinks I don't notice. I can see it when he shivers every time my fingers brush over his broken parts when we're kissing. 

"Hi." I sigh.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks me, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lie.

"Tell me?" His demand sounds more like a question, so I take it as one. It's much easier to say no to a question than it is a demand, anyway. I shrug off his 'question' and open the pizza box, grabbing a slice and bringing the tip to my mouth. Harry grabs one too, ignoring my shrug. We both sit on the couch, but each of us are on complete opposite sides, and I'm leaned up against the arm, making it seem like I'm trying to run away from him. Am I? "So are you gonna tell me why you're pissed at me?" Harry's harsh tone catches me off guard, stilling me.

"I'm fine." I spit, hoping to God he won't fight with me. I heard what his manager said, "you and I both know this won't be anything serious." But I want to believe that's not true. I want to believe that every night I'll fall asleep in his arms, and every morning I'll wake up in them too.

"Okay..." Harry rolls his eyes but shrugs the rejection off. 

"Just leave me alone!" I cry and run into my bedroom in the hotel room. I lock the door behind me, and slide down the frame of it. I'm embarrassed that I just stormed off like a little girl, but right now my emotions are so jumbled I don't even know how to feel. I'm sad, angry, stressed, horny, and so many other unexplainable emotions that I can't express.

 

"LOUIS PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR." Harry yells an hour later, his large fist pounding on the door. Afraid that he'll push his fist through, like he did the wall this morning, I unlock the door and quickly shuffle to the bed, trying to wipe the endless tears from my face. The door handle starts to turn and I cover my soaked, red face in between my knees and my chest. "L-Louis?" Harry stutters, obviously shocked and uncertain about my sudden breakdown. I'm positive that he's never had to comfort anyone but himself like this before, as all he does is sit next to me on the dark, rubbing circles on my back.

It feels like hours, but I've really only been crying in front of him for fifteen minutes, with a tension filled silence swirling in the air above us. It's not an angry tension, just an awkward one. I hardly let anyone see me cry like this; only my best friend Zayn, because I know he can soothe and help me. Harry on the other hand, is awkward, and has no clue what he can do to help, so he just sits there, his hand continuing to draw circles on me.

"Louis my hand's gone numb. You have to talk to me babe, because I have no idea what to do. Or what I even did in the first place." Harry laughs nervously, his tone much softer than it was an hour ago.

"It's not y-you, it's your manager." I choke, trying to gather my words so that I can put them into sentences. 

"Fuck, did he come back here while I was gone?" Harry raises his voice, obviously angry at just the thought of it. "I swear to God if he came here Louis-"

"Calm down." I sniffle, wiping my eyes again. God, I'm such a fucking baby. Why am I even crying? Harry told the guy that he loves me, that he's not letting me leave. I have no reason to cry, so why the hell am I? "No, it's just about what he said this morning..." I choke again and start crying unbearably loud, ugly sobs. Tears spill down my cheeks and I try to collect myself enough to finish what I want to say but I just can't. I throw myself into Harry's lap and cry all over his jeans, selfishly not even caring about if I've hurt him or not. 

"Shhh, baby it's okay." He coos, his hands softly playing with my hair, the way he knows I love. His use of the word 'baby' makes me shiver, but I find myself actually smiling a little bit because of it. "What are you upset about? That he said you need to go home? Because we already called your parents and you told them you were staying for the next two weeks until I'm better and they sa-"

"No, not that. I know I'm staying. I want to-no, I need to. I don't want to leave you. But that's the thing..."

"No." Harry spits, blinking over and over again. I can tell he's pushing back tears. "No, no you're not fucking breaking up with me!" He screams and I swear if I hadn't grabbed hold of him, he would have destroyed the hotel room. "Let go Louis!" He yells, letting all of his tears pour, literally pour from his eyes. "If you're gonna leave me then just go, I don't wanna hear your shit apology!" He wiggles defensively from my grip and storms out of my bedroom. 

"Harry!" I run after him after hearing the front door slam shut. He's halfway down the hall of the hotel, and I have to think about go after him for a moment. I hate causing scenes like this, but he can't just leave? I never even said I was leaving him. I'm not leaving him.

"Shut the fuck up Louis!" He doesn't even look at me, just stomps to the elevator. I sprint over to him so that I can get in the elevator with him before it closes. We're the only ones in there, so I immediately press the red button that reads STOP. "What the fuck? You're gonna trap me in here so I'll listen to your shit? Save it Louis." He says, trying to move me out of the way so he can press a floor number so that we actually start moving in this damn closed space.

"I'm not leaving you!" I shout. Harry's obviously caught off guard by my statement, as he freezes against the wall of the golden elevator. "I-"

"I'm s...." He breathes heavy, trying to collect his thoughts, I can tell. "I'm so sorry Louis, oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lash out on you like that it's just..."

"Everyone leaves?" I guess.

"Yeah." He sighs.

"Not me." I smile, wrapping my arms around his waist. I look up at him, and he looks down at me. I think I see the hint of a smile appear on his face, but I quickly press my lips to his before he can say anything. His mouth immediately opens, allowing me to push my tongue through. Relief flushes through me and the need for him ignites my body like nothing else. We kiss hard. It feels so good, I push my hips against his and I think he gets the idea when he stops kissing me, presses the button labeled OPEN DOORS and grips my hand tight, intertwining our fingers before he literally pulls me into the hotel room, and into my bedroom.

 

"I've never done this before." I admit as Harry rips open a small palm sized package, revealing the slimy latex condom. I feel self conscious, and I want to cover my naked body with the duvet I'm laying on top of, but Harry's already yelled at me twice for it. 

"Neither have I." He admits and I'm basically taken aback. He's surely fucked the brains out of other guys, or maybe even girls, before he discovered he's gay? It's so surprising to me. He's gorgeous, who wouldn't take up the chance to sleep with him? 

"I have no idea what to do." I blush, watching him as he slides the condom over himself. He looks back up at me and laughs.

"You've never watched porn?" He asks me. 

I blush even harder, shaking my head no. "You have?" I smirk. The thought of him actually sitting there on his phone, headphones in his ears as he listens to the moans and groans of whatever type of porn he's watching actually turns me on a small bit.

"What can I say? I was a horny teenager." He laughs, but his cheeks turn bright pink. "I know what to do." He says finally.

 

"Wait-" He sighs, just as he's about to go into me. "This isn't how I pictured this to happen." He admits. "I want to lose my virginity after some cute date or something, not after we just had a small spat. It doesn't feel right."

"But Harry..." I say. "Just like, fuck that."

"No, fuck you." He smiles. Even though that should hurt, it doesn't because I know he's just joking. 

I retaliate his joke, "yes, fuck me." I smirk, but it's not entirely a joke. I'm actually kind of begging him to. "Please..."

"No Louis, we can't. Not tonight at least. I'm still hurt, remember?" He laughs, referring to the time I turned down his plea for sex.

"Fuck." I sigh.

"Enough with the fuck already!" Harry throws his head back in laughter. "Thank you for understanding babe." He kisses my ear, but lingers for a second before sucking softly.

"Nuh uh," I push him off of me playfully. "If I can't have my way, you can't have yours."

"What? That's not fair!" He squeaks. He pushes away the playful side of him, and out comes the seductive side; a.k.a my favorite side. He lays a thin blanket between us before lying on top of me, straddling my lower half. Fucking tease. "You know you want to kiss me." He whispers, his lips touching the corner of my mouth briefly. He rolls his hips on top of me, and fuck, I can't resist him. I lift my head up, and despite my urge to kiss him to hard his lips fall off, I only nip at his fine lips, kissing softly. "S'what I thought." He whispers into the kiss and I can feel him smiling.

After a half hour straight of kissing him, he climbs off of me and grabs his clothes from my floor. "M'gonna get dressed." He smiles sweetly before heading into his own bedroom. I get dressed too and head into the living room. I grab my half eaten slice of pizza from the box on the coffee table and sit back on the couch, my legs stretched onto the table.

"Harry," I whine, opening my arms for him to jump into as I see him walk through the doorframe. He blushes and cuddled into me on the couch, his head buried into my hip as he curls the rest of his body into a ball at my side. He's so tall; he looks ridiculous curled up like this, but I find it strangely adorable. I tug at strands of his hair before placing soft kisses all over the top of his head.

"No, keep going." He begs when I stop.

"Keep going?" I ask. "You want me to leave?"

"No!" Harry exclaims, throwing his arms around me defensively. "Don't go..." He whispers, his voice cracking.

"It was just a joke baby, shhh." I kiss his cheek reassuringly.

"Okay." He says. "Hey, can we go back to talking about why you were crying earlier? You never actually told me."

"You didn't give me a chance." I sigh.

"I'm sorry." He kisses the corner of my mouth in apology. "But no, really, you've been acting all distant all day, and then you just blow up at one thing I say and have a breakdown. Are you okay?"

"He said I'm ruining your career."

"He's wrong."

"He said I'm distracting you."

"I can't take my eyes off you, no, because you're fucking adorable." He smiles and kisses me quickly. "That's why I don't bring you to my lessons, because you will distract me. It's different during matches... My eyes are on the crowd generally, not just you, because sadly, I can't seem to ever find you."

"He said your fans are disgusted by your gayness." 

Harry cringes at that one. "It's not even a word, babe." I can tell he's trying to fight his anger, trying to keep calm for me. "I'm gay, always have been, always will be. There's nothing he, or even my fans can do to change that. I love dick, isn't that too bad?" He laughs, trying to lighten the mood. I laugh with him at the dick comment, but the laughing soon fades away and I feel sick to my stomach at the last thing I want to talk about. I can already tell the color has drained from my face, just by the frown Harry is giving me.

"He said we'd never be anything serious."

Harry sighs.

"I've never had a relationship that's worked out-but please don't get freaked out by that. This time is different, I can tell. All of them left me when my break ended, because I guess it was too hard with me being away so often. I'm a little scared for when you go home, because what if you leave me too? I know we can make this work. We can skype, and call and text each other nonstop and I'll spend every minute I'm allowed to be near you. I never really cared enough to make efforts about seeing each other with the others, but you're different Louis, I can tell. I actually really love you. I can tell, because when I'm with you, my hearts stops, and when I'm not with you, I want to be. I want to be more than anything I've ever wanted before. And you make my palms sweat and my toes curl at the sight of you, and when you kiss me it ignites my whole body. You leave me wanting more. I always want to see-feel more of you. I just really fucking love you." His voice is shaky as he runs his fingers through his head of hair nervously.

"I don't have a speech prepared like you did," We both giggle. "But I love you too. I really fucking love you too."


	14. Chapter 14 (Part 1)

I stretched my arms above my head then attempted to sit up, but the bed was warm and comfy, so I laid back down for a few extra minutes. I finally forced myself to get up when I smelt bacon coming from the kitchen. I bounded into the kitchen in just my boxers, ready to jump on Harry’s back and surprise him, but I skidded to a halt when I saw a blonde boy already standing next to Harry. A little too close, might I add. I cocked my head to the side, trying to remember where I had seen him before. 

I grunted in annoyance once I realized it was Niall from the skype I had with Harry a few weeks previous.. His head whipped around and I shrieked, running back into Harry and I’s room and throwing on some clothes. Harry was the only one I wanted to see me in my boxers, or without. 

I bumped into him on my way back to the kitchen and he pulled me into a hug before kissing the tip of my nose. 

“Morning sunshine.” He grinned.

“Why is Niall here?” I asked as sweetly as possible.

“Said he was bored.” He shrugged. “Don’t worry, he’ll probably leave once he finishes breakfast. He loves food.”

I forced a smile as he connected our lips. He slid his tongue over my bottom lip, but I pulled away.

“I’ve got morning breath still. I’m gonna go brush my teeth then I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Harry went back into the kitchen with Niall while I peed, brushed my hair and teeth, and washed my hands. 

“Niall stop!” Harry swatted at Niall’s hand and I laughed out loud at the look on Niall’s face. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked. 

I nonchalantly slid between Harry and Niall and pressed myself against Harry’s side. He slipped one arm around my shoulders and used the other to stir the eggs on the stove.

It had been two weeks since the accident so his doctor said he could use his arm as long as he was careful. He still couldn’t box, which secretly made me happy because we got to spend more time together. I know that sounds selfish but I would be going home in a week, so I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. He still had another month left in Ireland before he was back home. And even then he was always traveling either for matches or for training.

He hummed a tune I didn't recognize as he flipped the egg over. 

"Harry?"

"Yes?" He smirked.

I pinched his hip lightly and he chuckled. "Did you take your antibiotics yet?"

"You have no faith in me." He pouted. "I took them right when I woke up."

"Just making sure." I stretched my neck to kiss the side of his lips. He turned at the last second making it an actual kiss that lasted slightly longer than than a peck would have.

"Your cuteness disgusts me." Niall scowled.

I blushed and turned my head away from Niall so he wouldn't see. I had always been shy about displaying affection in front of people. I had only had a few boyfriends and I never kissed them in public. I would hold hands, but as soon as someone gave me a disgusted look I would shove my hands into my pockets.

"Here's your food Niall." 

Niall made a gleeful noise and almost knocked me down trying to get to his plate. I noticed another plate sitting beside his, so I took a strip of bacon from it.

"That was mine." Harry chuckled.

I grabbed another piece and held it to his mouth. He accepted it happily and bit my fingers playfully, making me giggle.

He finished my egg soon and we joined Niall. He was in the recliner so Harry and I took the couch.

"Can I hire you to be my personal chef?" Niall said with his mouth full, making me grimace.

Harry laughed as he stuffed a piece of egg into his mouth.

"You're lucky he's your boyfriend. You can make him cook for you." Niall frowned. "He made me a chocolate cake a few days ago. it was heavenly."

I raised an eyebrow at Harry. He shrugged, leaning over to kiss my cheek. “I’ll make you one if you want. Hell, I’d make twenty if you asked.” He bit gently at my ear, causing me to shiver.

“If you guys wanna fuck I’ll leave.” Niall said awkwardly.

I choked on my milk and Harry patted me on the back gently. “Niall.” Harry hissed. “I told you not to mention it.”

I regained my composure and straightened up, swatting Harry’s hand away. 

“Are you alright?” He asked sweetly.

I nodded, stuffing another piece of bacon in my mouth angrily. Niall had no right. I wanted him to leave, not only because he was highly inappropriate, but also because I had a feeling he fancied Harry. Then I got an idea. I swallowed my food quickly then grabbed Harry’s face and kissed him. I held him there and continued to move my lips against his sloppily. 

Niall cleared his throat awkwardly, but he didn’t move. I stepped up my game then. I straddled Harry’s lap, ignoring his protests. I knew I had him when he let out a particularly loud moan as I bit his bottom lip.

“I’m just gonna go.” 

I heard a chair scrape across the floor, then the door closed. I finally released Harry, but I didn’t move off his lap.

“That wasn’t very nice.” He tried to sound reprimanding, but he had a smile on his face so it didn’t really work.

I didn’t want him to know I didn’t like his friend, so I played it off. “Sorry, you’re just so irresistible.” I winked.

He rolled his eyes playfully, smacking my bum. I hopped off his lap and held out my hand to help him up. 

We left the plates at the table and went to cuddle on the couch while watching some show called Supernatural. It was actually pretty interesting and one of the main characters Dean was really good looking. I voiced this opinion out loud and Harry agreed with me. I was surprised he didn’t get jealous, but I didn’t complain. We were allowed to look at other guys. I knew he wouldn’t cheat and neither would I.

“Louis? Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow?” He asked out of the blue.

“Of course.” I grinned.

We shared a quick kiss then I made him lie down. I was halfway on top of him since the couch was so small, but we didn’t care. 

Supernatural was having a marathon and once we had watched one episode we got hooked and ended up watching all the rest. 

At the end of Season 9 when Sam was dying and the angels were falling from heaven Harry and I were on the edge of our seats. Unfortunately that was the end of the marathon. My mouth dropped open and I looked at the TV in awe. 

“Seriously?! That’s it?” 

“What? No!” Harry bellowed.

We stared at each other with wide eyes, trying to make sense of what just happened. His eyes flashed to the clock on the wall and he snorted.

“It’s 3 AM.” He laughed. “We can go online and watch the rest tomorrow.”

I decided to wait until the morning to shower since I was so tired, so I instantly flopped onto the bed once I had stripped down to my boxers. Harry showered then joined me, wrapping his long limbs around me.

With his warm breath fanning over the back of my neck I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

"Are you ready yet?" Harry knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" I groaned. "You didn't tell me we were going on a date, so I didn't bring anything nice to wear."

He rattled the door knob impatiently and I heard a thump. "Babe, open the door."

"No!" I whined. "I don't have clothes, my hair won't cooperate, and I just...look awful!"

"Louis, I'm sure you look fine."

"No!" I sat down on the bed after throwing a pillow at the mirror.

"We don't have time for this, our reservation is at six."

I stomped to the door and yanked it open, glaring at him through my messy fringe.

He started laughing and I threw my hands up and scoffed. I turned my back on him , but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug, still laughing.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so cute when you’re pouting.” He let me go and I frowned. “Come on, I’m sure we can figure something out.”

He tugged me into the bathroom and had me sit on the counter, then went into his room and came back with a tub of hair gel. I eyed him warily as he got some of the stuff on his fingers and came towards my head with it.

He combed his fingers through my fringe, pushing it back and up. Unfortunately I was facing away from the mirror so I couldn’t see what it looked like, but I trusted that Harry wouldn’t make me look bad on purpose. Besides, he had great hair.

Everything about him was great. And then there’s me. The skinny boy with flat hair and no friends. Compared to Harry I was like a crumb and he was like the whole loaf of bread. 

“Hey, why are you crying?” Harry dropped the brush and his hands cupped my face. “I told you I’d help you.”

I covered his hands with my own and sucked in a sharp breath. I hadn’t even realized I was crying. “No, it’s not that, it’s just...”

“What?” He asked hesitantly. “Was I hurting you?”

“No, I ehm, Well, you’re so amazing and I’m...not. I just can’t make sense of why you love me. There a a ton of people lining up to date you, so why would you choose me of all people? I’m nothing special.”

“You’re special to me.” He smiled softly.

“Why? There is nothing great about me. I’m not handsome, I’m not smart, I’m not really funny, I’m annoying, I don’t know a thing about boxing, I-”

The air was sucked out of me, literally. Harry had stopped my rambling with a kiss like in one of those cheesy romantic comedies. It tasted slightly salty from my tears, but any kiss with Harry was a good one. He moved his face back a few inches and looked into my eyes with his bright green ones.

“You’re right.” For a minute I felt my heart break, but then I saw a smile make it’s way onto Harry’s face and I knew he wasn’t finished. “You’re not handsome, you’re beautiful. You’re not smart, you’re intelligent. You’re not funny, you’re hilarious, and believe me, you are not annoying. I love having you around.” He kissed my cheek, then straightened his back. “We’re not going to like all the same things, but that’s okay.” 

I swallowed thickly and pulled his hands into my lap, entwining our fingers. 

“I know, I’m just being stupid. Ignore me. I don’t want to ruin our date.” I groaned, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

He ruffled his fingers through my hair one last time, then grabbed a shirt and a pair of his pants from the bed and threw them at me. Apparently he had gotten the pants and the hair gel at the same time.

The navy pants covered my feet, but they did look nice everywhere else, so I rolled up the bottoms to show my ankles. I buttoned the royal blue shirt, leaving only two buttons undone at the top. 

“That looks nice with your eyes.” Harry commented.

I hadn’t even noticed what he was wearing, so I gave him the once over. He had on a lilac button down much like my own, and black skinny jeans.

I made sure I had my phone and wallet before I allowed him to lead me out of the room. He had refused to tell me where we were having dinner at, but It didn’t really matter. I wouldn’t know it if he told me. We were in another country. 

We pulled up outside a small building called Greg’s and Harry opened my door like a gentlemen. 

The restaurant wasn't what I expected, but I wasn’t complaining either. It consisted of one room. There were six tables and three waiters from what I could tell. The room wasn’t too bright or too dark and there was soft music playing in the background. I liked the simplicity of it. 

“Do you like it? Niall helped me pick it out.”

I nodded shyly as he took my hand. There weren’t many people, so I allowed it. Plus it was Harry. I would do anything for him.

The lady at the front desk led us to a table in the back and Harry pulled out my chair for me. 

“Why do I get the feeling that I’m the girl in this relationship?” I joked.

He rolled his eyes playfully, then thanked the waitress.

“I thought this would be a bit more private than a big fancy restaurant. Half the world knows I’m here. I don’t want anything to ruin this night.”

I looked down at my lap to hide my red cheeks. He nudged my leg with his foot and I looked up to meet his eyes. He smiled softly and handed me a menu.

We ended up talking about our lives and getting to know each other better while we waited on our food. By the time we had finished our meal I knew practically everything about Harry, except for one thing. His family. I had asked about it, but he quickly changed the subject. I figured I had caused enough stress for one day so I let it slide.

The waitress brought out a chocolate cake in the shape of a heart and set it down in front of us with a grin. I raised my eyebrows at Harry, but he looked confused.

“Umm. We didn’t order this.”

“It’s from Niall Horan. He said ‘Now we’re even’”

“Oh.” Harry looked taken aback.

She winked then turned on her heel and left. I stared at the cake with amusement. I was starting to like Niall. This had to have meant he didn’t fancy Harry right? He helped Harry plan the date and got us a chocolate cake.

Harry got a piece with his fork and held it to my lips. I opened my mouth and let him feed me for a little while, then I returned the favor. Towards the end of the small cake Harry started teasing me. He would wrap his lips firmly around the fork and suck all the chocolate off then lick his lips without breaking eye contact.

He took a sip of his water and I was mesmerized by the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallowed.

“Get the damn check.” I breathed.

After a small dispute about who would pay -I wanted to help pay, but he insisted that he was going to pay since he asked me on the date- we left the building. We climbed into his car and I shifted awkwardly trying to ignore the throbbing of my erection.

Harry smirked knowingly as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. We ran to the elevator, laughing at the looks on the employees’ faces. As soon as the elevator doors closed I threw myself at him. 

Our lips met in a heated kiss and soon enough he had me pinned against the far wall. My hands were under his shirt squeezing his hips and pulling him impossibly closer. He slid his hands down the backs of my thighs and I shuddered as my stomach flipped. He lifted me up and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He sucked bruises on my neck as I moaned appreciatively and tugged at his curls. The elevator dinged, signaling we had made it to our floor and surprisingly Harry just carried me to the room. I was already really turned on, but the fact that he was carrying me like I weighed nothing was too much. I mentally thanked his trainers for making him lift weights.

Somehow we made it inside the room and then he set me down. “Do you want to, you know?” He asked breathlessly.

“Yes.” I answered immediately. The only reason I waited was because Harry wanted it to be after a date or something.

He took my hand and slowly opened the door to his room. My jaw dropped as I took everything in. The bed had been remade with fluffy white sheets and pillows. Rose petals were scattered on the floor and the furniture, and a few vases of roses were spread throughout the room. Multiple tiny candles lit the room, giving it a romantic glow. It was like something that only happens in the movies.

“Oh my god, you hate it. I told Niall it was too girly. I’ll just get rid of it. I’m-”

I grabbed his face and kissed him, effectively cutting him off. 

“It’s perfect.” 

His lips met mine with a tenderness that sent the butterflies in my stomach crazy. The hunger blazed inside of me and I urged him to kiss me deeper. He grunted when I opened my mouth and slipped his tongue in without hesitation. He quickly took control, pinning me against the bed. 

“Harry.” I moaned as he sucked a harsh love bite onto my neck.

I had one hand on the small of his back, keeping him close and the other was tangled in his thicl curls. His scent was overwhelming. I couldn’t describe it. It was just...him. 

"You sure you want to do this?" His warm breath fanned over my neck, making my whole body tingle.

"Please." I breathed, whining as he gently bit the skin under my ear.

My fingers shook as I tried to undo the buttons on his shirt. When it was finally undone, he shrugged it off without breaking our heated kiss.

I sat up next and he helped me pull my shirt over my head. After both our torsos were bare he brought our lips together again. I attempted to get his pants off, but they were so tight it took both of us to get them off and by then we were laughing into each other's mouths rather than kissing like we intended.

"Why do you always have wear skin tight pants?" I grumbled.

"Should I stop?" He mumbled against my skin.

"Absolutely not! You're just so hot. Even with your tiny little arse." I breathed. 

"You sure know how to sweet talk a guy don't you?" He smirked, hovering his face inches from mine.

I rolled my eyes and flipped us over. "You talk to much."

He hummed happily and resumed our heated make out session while he shoved my pants down to my thighs. I kicked them off the rest of the way then straddled his lap, pressing our erections together.

We both moaned into the kiss and then my entire body felt like it caught on fire. I looked down in a daze to see Harry’s hand wrapped around my cock. I quickly removed my boxers and he did the same.

I grabbed the lube from the bedside table and squirted some onto my fingers. After they were slick enough I pushed one inside of myself. By the time I worked up to three fingers Harry was a whining mess. I had made him stop touching me after I added the second finger, so I didn't come. I didn't want to come until he was inside me. 

I slid my fingers out and Harry grabbed my hand and wiped the sticky mess on the sheets.

I literally poured lube onto his cock. It wasn't small and I was still a virgin, so it was going to hurt like hell.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." I nodded and we locked eyes.

He kissed me, but it was different this time. It was soft and gentle.

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

We switched positions and Harry pushed my knees up until my arse was on full display. My cheeks heated up as he stared.

"Well get on with it!"

He crawled over me, kissing every inch of my face. "You're so beautiful."

I didn't have time to reply as he had started pushing into me. I hissed in pain as my hole stretched to accommodate him.

He rubbed my lower belly and thighs soothingly until he was all the way inside. I fisted the sheets, trying to adjust. I knew that once the pain went away it would feel good so I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath. 

He stayed still and kept kissing and rubbing, trying to get me to relax.

"Okay, you can move." I nodded 

"You sure? Take all the time you need." He ended his sentence with a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled up at him, momentarily forgetting the burning of my arse.

I wrapped my legs around his waist so I didn't have to hold them in place, then he pecked my lips before moving back slowly.

He rocked back and forth slow at first, but he eventually built up his speed until I was unraveling beneath him.

The little bit of pain was worth the amount of pleasure. And the facial expressions Harry made were extremely hot.

I was proud that I was the only one who had seen these faces and I hoped that I would be the only one that ever saw them.

"H-Harry, harder." I moaned.

He was being gentle and sweet and I loved it, but I was close and I needed more. He obeyed my request, making his thrusts deeper and snapping his hips up faster.

He put his hands on either side of my head and bent over me so our foreheads were touching. I attempted to kiss him, but I just moaned into his mouth as he brought me to my climax.

He came soon after, thrusting through his orgasm. When he was finally still he laid beside me, kissing tenderly at my face.

I could feel the soreness creeping up to my hips and lower back.

"We should shower." He yawned.

"Yeah."

Although neither of us made a move. We just laid in silence. I rested my head on his chest and he played with my hair, occasionally kissing the top of my head.

We eventually got into the shower which ended in a quick exchange of blow jobs. 

Once we were finally clean we snuggled together in the bed. Both of us were exhausted so before I even had a chance to say goodnight I fell asleep.

****

WHO'S GOING TO THE 1D CONCERT IN NEW ORLEANS SEPT. 25? I AM!! LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE TOO!!:):):) 

I hope you liked the smut. It wasn't my best but I tried so...yeah. Let us know what you guys are thinking! You've been slacking off on comments! So tell us anything. Your favorite color, what you eat for breakfast, or something related to the story like what you want or think is going to happen. 

ALSO: I got a ferret!:) His name is Danny and I love him♡♡♡ <3


	16. Chapter 15

LOUIS’ POV (written by kaity)

 

“Oh, fuck.” I mutter softly, trying to walk into the kitchen from Harry’s [hotel] bedroom. My muscles are still sore, and aching, and shaking from last night; I can hardly walk. I push through the pain though, and proceed to making myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of chocolate milk. (The Nesquik flavoring syrup is much better than the Hershey’s kind.)

“Lou? ‘S that you?” Harry drags himself into the kitchen.

“No, I’m a mass murderer.” I laugh. “Of course it’s me, who else would be here? ‘Specially at ten in the mornin’.”

“Whatever,” Harry blushes. I feel his hot lips connect with my neck. He kisses and sucks on the skin, then swirls his tongue around the forming bruise to make it feel better. “I was thinking we could have a little round two, if you know what I mean.” His arms wrap around my waist, and he perches his head on my right shoulder. “Can make you feel good.” He whispers.

“I’m in the middle of making breakfast —”

“Please!” Harry interrupts.

I smile. “Damn, Harry. You don’t need to be so eager, babe.” I kiss his cheek. “Fine, but under one condition.” Harry nods eagerly, letting me continue. “Later on, will you Skype my friends Zayn and Liam with me? I’m sure they’d love to meet you — virtually, meet you.”

“I would, Louis, but Niall’s coming over at twelve, and I promised him he could spend the night here —— before you get too mad about me not telling you — it’s because he came out to his parents last night, and they told him that ‘they needed space to think and process it’ or something.”

“Oh my god… That’s horrible! I mean, I thought my dad was horrid for not talking to me, but he didn’t temporarily throw me out of the house or anything…”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m letting him stay here. He said only one night, but he can stay longer if he needs to, right?” Harry asks.

“Of course.” I nod.

Harry smiles. “Thank you baby. Now — uh, do I still get to make you feel nice, or…?” I laugh and take Harry’s hand, leading him into the bedroom. I take off my tee shirt, and lie back on the bed. Harry crawls on top of me and whispers, “You look so pretty all positioned and ready for me, baby.” And shit, dirty talk makes me uncomfortable, and I don’t know what to say back. “But these boxers must go. Take them off, please.” (Thank god, he saved me by saying something else.)

I remove my boxers and get back into the position I was in before, ready for Harry to ‘make me feel nice’ as he says. “May I have a kiss first?” I ask politely, blushing. Harry smiles like a little boy on his birthday, and leans in slowly to give me a slow, sweet tasting, romantic kiss — like the ones in the movies.

Harry takes his clothes off, too, and throws them to the floor in front of the bed. Quickly, he preps himself with the lube on the bedside table and around my rim with his finger. “You ready, Louis?” and all I do is nod. Harry pushes into me slowly, and although it hurts, it feels better than it did last night.

“Mmf,” I quietly moan. “You can move, it’s fine — I’m fine.”

Harry nods and starts to push in and out in rhythm. He whispers, “yes, yes. Mm, yes,” under his breath as he continues with his same rhythm. He bites his lip, and uses more of his weight to push in further.

“Oh — yes, oh —” I arch my back, feeling a quick climax coming on. 

And then, there’s a knock at the door. “What the fuck? He’s not supposed to be here until twelve.” Harry slowly eases out of me and wraps his lower half in the duvet. “Hide your junk under the covers, babe. I don’t want him seeing what’s mine.” He winks at me and goes to the door. “Niall — shit, mate, why are you crying?”

“They told me — They said I — I wasn’t leaving fast enough for them to — to think about it and — he — he threw me out completely — didn’t even — he didn’t even let me pack, he just — he told me to get out.” Niall hiccupped. 

I throw on my boxers quickly and meet Harry and Niall in the living room. “Niall, I,” I don’t really know what to say to him, so I just give him a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

“You can stay with us,” Harry says. “And when Louis goes back home, and I’m better, you can travel with me, okay?”

Niall laughs through his hiccups and tears, “were you guys —”

“No!” Harry squeaks. “Niall, why don’t you shower, and you can borrow some of my clothes, okay? After that, we’ll all make breakfast, kay mate?” He goes into his bedroom, grabs Niall a tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants (because honestly, Niall could not pull off Harry’s too-tight skinny jeans.) “Here, go get washed up.” He smiles. After Niall is in the bathroom, and we hear the shower faucet turned on, I smile, Harry nods, and we both go back into the bedroom. “You need to try to be quiet, okay?” Harry whispers. I just nod eagerly, and Harry smiles. “Should I?” He points to the bottle of lube. “I don’t want to hurt you.” I shrug, because maybe he’s still good from before, but who knows? “I’ll do it anyways.” He decides, slicking himself up. He eases into me, and waits for my nod of approval. When I give it to him, he starts at a good pace, but starts to speed it up.

“Oooh,” I moan, trying to stay quiet. Harry picks up the pace even faster, and I have to bite my lip to not scream. I place my hands in his waist, and squeeze, but that doesn’t help much either. “Please,” I moan, forgetting about being quiet. “Mmf!”

“Hey, Harry can I borrow some — fuck!” Niall comes into the room, then darts out. My cheeks go red — I can feel it, and Harry sighs. “Nevermind, nevermind.” Niall exclaims. 

“More, please.” I whisper. “I’m close, just please, finish me off.”

“Louis, I—” Harry starts. “I’ll just,” and then he goes down on me. His fine lips wrap around me, and his extremely beautiful green eyes make contact with my blue eyes. He looks away and focuses on the lower half of me, and finishes me off until I release in his mouth. To my surprise, Harry swallows it all. “Hope you’re happy now.” He kisses me, our lips lingering for a few seconds before he pulls away.

-x-

“I’m extremely sorry that I walked in on you guys earlier.” Niall says to Harry and I. “I hope I didn’t ruin the moment, or something.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t ruin the moment.” I reassure him. “We’re sorry for doing it with the door open. That was definitely a bad idea!” I laugh.

“Lou, did you want to go Skype your friends? I have to talk to Niall about something.” Harry smiles. “We’ll join in on the call in a couple of minutes.”

I nod and go into the living room, which, really isn’t too far from where they’re sitting in the kitchen, but oh well. I open my laptop and place it on the coffee table. “Louis!” Zayn exclaims, once I open Skype and call him. “Liam’s here with me! Liam, come here and say hi to Louis!”

“Hi, Louis! How’s Ireland?” Liam smiles in the camera.

“It’s great! Harry got hurt in one of his matches though, so I’m staying with him until he gets better. And his friend Niall is staying with us too.” I tell him and Zayn. “They’re talking right now, but told me they’ll come on screen in a minute or two.”

“We’ll come on now,” Harry smiles and sits on the left of me, while Niall sits on the right. Harry kisses my cheek and wraps his arm around the back of my waist. “Hi, Zayn and Liam. M’Harry, and that’s my friend Niall.”

Liam and Zayn both wave at them, with smiles on their faces. I ask them, “how’re things going back home?” 

“Well, I saw your mum at the supermarket a few days ago, and she asked me if I knew about if you and Harry were at the shagging stage yet.” Zayn laughs. “I told her I had no clue, and it was the funniest thing ever. I was like, why would she want to know that?”

“You go ahead and tell her that we definitely are.” Harry winks, smirking. I turn to him, my mouth wide open. “Close your mouth, babe. You’ll attract flies, and then I definitely won’t kiss you goodnight.”

“I can’t believe you just told my friends that we’re shagging!” I laugh, slapping his arm playfully. “Christ, Harry. Zayn honestly will tell my mum!”

“Oh, I’m sorry baby. Make-up sex to make you feel better?” He laughs beautifully, throwing his head back. “Kidding, okay, I’m sorry Louis.” He places a soft kiss on my cheek. 

“I’ve never seen this dirty sense of humor before,” I say. “Kind of like it.” And for that, Harry kisses me on the lips, whispering ‘oh do you?’ into my mouth, before slipping his tongue in.

Niall clears his throat. “Oi, you guys! Take it in another room.”

“Actually, yeah that would be nice. I kind of want to talk to Niall, if you don’t mind.”  
Liam smiles shyly.

“Ooooh!” I exclaim. “Harry, c’mon, let’s leave them to talk.” I drag him into his bedroom. “Maybe Liam likes him!” I say. “Oh my god, that would be so cute! We have to think of a couple name for them — oh, oh I got it! N for Niall, right, right? Okay, yes, and then ee-um, for Liam! N-i-a-m!”

“What’s our couple name, babe?” Harry asks me, rubbing his hands along my thighs. 

“I thought of two. L for Louis, and -arry for Harry. So, it’d be Larry. Or, Lou and then your r-r-y, so it’d be Lourry.” I explain. “I think Lourry’s cuter, but Larry’s easier to pronounce. Lourry doesn’t feel right on the tongue — and oh my god, I just wonder what they’re talking about!”

Minutes later, Niall comes into the bedroom. “I got his number.” He says. “He’s gonna text me after football (soccer) practice.”

I squeal. “Oooh! Niall, aw! We came up with a ship name for you. It’s Niam! You know, like N fo—”

“I’m sure he gets it, Lou.” Harry smiles. “Congrats, Ni. Get it in.”

Niall blushes. “Shut up, he’s cute, okay?”

“Oh, this is so cute. What if we went on double dates and stuff? Aw!” I exclaim.

“Louis, you’re embarrassing him.” Harry tells me. “Let him go text Liam,  
and we’ll watch a movie or something, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay.”

 

a/n:  
this may or may not have sucked? i’m not really sure?  
well, vote and comment!


	17. Chapter 16

"Niall! Get your arse in here!" Harry screamed.

"Ow! You yelled in my ear." I pouted. 

He smirked before licking my ear. I squirmed away from him and punched him in the arm.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He just laughed and wrestled me to the floor, obviously I had no chance of winning, so I let him pin my arms above my head. 

"Are you two ever going to stop shagging?" Niall sighed.

"Not if I can help it." Harry winked.

He got off me and held out his hand, helping me up. Then he pulled me onto his lap after he sat down on the couch.

Niall sat in one of the recliners as he typed out a message on his phone to who I assumed was Liam.

Ever since they met three days ago they had texted Nonstop. I thought it was adorable and had secretly planned our double dates. Triple if Zayn wanted to bring his girlfriend Perrie along.

"Babe?"

I shifted my focus to my boyfriend as his fingers moved up and down my arm slowly, sending shivers down my spine.

"I love having you in my lap, but you're hurting my ribs." He winced.

"Oh, shit, yeah. Sorry."

I scrambled off of his lap and settled for cuddling into his side through the movie.

I wasn't sure Niall even knew what was happening. Every time I glanced over at him he was on his phone. I was just glad he had someone else to occupy him besides Harry. Harry was off limits.

We were about halfway through the movie when I heard my phone ring.

I groaned when I checked the caller ID. Harry paused the movie and I tried to go into another room but he locked his arms around my waist.

"Hey mum." I smiled weakly.

"Is it true? Did you finally get laid?" 

"Mum!" I whined.

Harry was cackling behind me. He was so close he could hear her through the phone.

"Sorry dear." She apologized. "So when are we going to meet this boyfriend of yours?"

"Whenever he comes back from Ireland I guess." I shrugged.

"On another note. When are you coming home?"

"Two days." I sighed sadly.

"I miss you Boobear!" She made disgusting kissy noises and I internally gagged. 

Harry had one of his abnormally large hands over his mouth, trying to contain his laughter. Niall was oblivious.

“I miss you too.” I blushed. “But I have to go. Love you!”

I hung up before she could embarrass me further.

**

"Harry?"

He hummed in response and I rolled over in his arms, facing him. I could barely see his face through the dark and I absentmindedly rested my palm on his soft cheek.

"What's wrong?" He opened his eyes, and when he noticed the wetness in my eyes he sat up and switched the lamp by the bed on.

"Baby, what happened? Did I hurt you when we-"

"No." I rubbed my eyes. "I-I don't want to leave you." I admitted, feeling the tears spill over onto my cheeks. "We've only got a day and a half left before I go home. Then it's a month before I can see you again."

He lifted me into his arms and carried me into the kitchen like I weighed nothing. He sat me gently at the table and walked over to the stove, fixing us each a cup of tea.

He sat in a chair across from me and I whined uncontrollably. He must have heard me because he patted his thigh and I came over and sat in his lap.

"We can Skype and you can call me anytime. Except when I'm boxing of course, but other than that I'll always answer." He murmured. 

"It's not the same." I sighed sadly, sipping carefully at my tea. "I can't touch you or cuddle with you or kiss you through a screen. A month is a long time to be without someone you love."

"I know."

I set my tea down and nuzzled my face into his chest. He rested his chin on top of my head and wrapped his arms around my torso, hugging me gently.

"Don't go." He breathed. 

"I have too." I wanted more than anything to stay there in his arms forever but I knew I couldn't. "I have to go see my family. Besides, I'm all out of clothes to wear. I've been going commando for the past four days." 

"I've noticed." I felt his throat vibrate as he chuckled. "We could go to a laundromat."

"I really want to stay." I replied quietly. "But I'm afraid you'll get tired of me if I'm around all the time." 

"I'll never get tired of you. You never cease to amaze me."

He planted a kiss on the back of my head and I turned my head to give him a proper kiss.

"Move in with me." 

I nearly choked on my tea and after I set it back down I turned so I was sitting sideways on his lap, but could still see his face.

I searched his face for signs of humor, but I saw nothing but seriousness.

"I know it's soon but you've lived with me for almost a month now and I have a feeling you'd spend the night with me a lot anyways, so why not?" He smiled softly, moving his hand to to the small of my back. "You could go to all my matches and I could take you on dates and make love to you whenever I wanted." His smile widened and I couldn't stop the blush that came to my cheeks.

"That sounds lovely, but I need time to think. I want us to last and I don't want to rush into things. We kinda rushed everything else."

His face fell and I instantly felt the guilt pull at my insides.

"Right, yeah. That's cool." He avoided my gaze and his hands left my body nonchalantly.

"Oh fuck it. I love you and I want to be with you.” I grinned.

“Is that a yes?” He asked hopefully.

I nodded my head and he pulled me in for a sweet kiss. I stared down at him fondly. “I love you a lot.”

“I love you more.” He smirked, kissing my neck.

“Not possible.” I breathed. 

We kissed for a long time. Nothing to sexual, just sweet open mouthed kisses with a little tongue.

“I still have to go home though. I need to pack my things and tell my parents. We’ll have to have dinner with them when you get back.”

“Yeah.” He breathed, a small smile etched onto his face. “But first I’m going to help you settle in.” His smile transformed into a smirk.

“Yeah?” I whispered. “Just how are you going to do that?” I mirrored his smirk and wrapped my arms around his neck, turning so that I was facing him.

“I think you know.” His eyes darkened and I giggled.

“I can’t wait.”


	18. Chapter 17

LOUIS’ POV

“Nope, not leaving.” I say, crossing my arms tightly against my chest. I lean back in the passenger’s seat of Harry’s big, black car and stare at him. “I don’t want to leave, so I’m not.” I state my position. “You can’t make me do anything.”

Harry sighs. “Babe, you’re making this so much harder than it needs to be. Just, go get on the plane, please. It’s leaving in twenty minutes.”

I scowl at him. “Why are you so eager to get rid of me?” And why I’m so emotional, well, that I don’t know. I feel like a teenage white girl on her period, but, I can’t help it. I sigh and sit further into the seat. “That’s just twenty more minutes that I can spend with you, Harry. I don’t want to leave you for a month. What if you meet another guy at one of your matches, like you met me? What if he’s taller and cuter than I am? What if you like him more than you like me?”

“Woah, Louis, slow down. Nothing of the sort will happen, I promise. We already talked about this, I think. I could never like anyone more than I like you. You’re, like, the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I’m infatuated with you. You know that, don’t you?” He rubs his soft fingers along my chin, turning my face so he could look me in the eyes. “You need to get on that plane for me, baby. We can Skype as soon as you get home, if you want. But you need to go, okay? Do it for me. Remember, in a month, you won’t have to ever worry about leaving me again.” He winks. I nod. “C’mon, I’ll help you get your stuff out of the back.”

Harry grabs my suitcase from the trunk, and I grab my little travel case that holds my keys, a mini comb, lotion [boys use it too, you know] and a small toothbrush with toothpaste. “I’ll miss you,” I sigh, standing on my toes, reaching my arms around his neck, and kissing his lips softly. Harry’s arms wrap around my waist.

He mumbles into the kiss, “I’ll miss you too,” and that’s when I feel a hot drop of salty water his my cheek, and look up to see Harry crying. He wipes his tears frantically and smiles. “It’s only a month,” he says. “We can do it, babe.”

“I love you,” I say, undoing myself from his hold. I grip my suitcase in my free hand, and smile at Harry, who wipes away his tears again. He tells me he loves me more, and I just laugh and shake my head, wandering off into the airport. I board my flight, and close my eyes, hoping that my recent crying would put me to sleep, quickly.

 

[Harry has an important meeting with his manager right after he drops me off at the airport, so him and Niall aren't able to board the same flight as me.]

// “All I got to do was drive you home, lad?” Zayn asks, laughing. I know he’s upset though. “Can’t believe you’ve been gone ten weeks, and all I get to do is drive you home from the London airport.” He laughs again.

“I’ll call you tonight, mate. Maybe you could sleep over, and we could catch up? I just have to get settled first. You know how my parents are. Or, just how my mum is.” I laugh back.

Zayn smiles. “Yeah, sounds good. I told your mom ‘bout you and Harry shagging, by the way. She was questioning me about it, but since you didn’t give me the details, I had no answers for her. So, just a heads up, she’ll bombard you about that.”

“Christ, Zayn.” I sigh, laughing. “Okay, I’ll see you later. I’ll call you around, like, eight, alright?” and Zayn nods, so I grab my suitcase and travel bag from the backseat. “See ya’!” I wave as he pulls away. I look around the neighborhood; it hasn’t changed much. I unlock the front door to my house, and my mom comes running to the door. “Mum,” I choke as she hugs me tightly. “Mum, can’t breathe.”

“Louis! I haven’t seen you in so long, oh my lord! Your father and the girls are at the movies. He promised to take them to see that Disney movie, Frozen. But, Louis! How are you, dear?”

My mom fixes us both a cup of tea, and we sit on the couch. I sit criss-cross applesauce on the brown cushion, taking in the comfortableness of a home couch, because hotel couches are not the best after you sit on them for ten weeks straight. “I’m doing well, yeah.” I smile, holding the mug in both of my small hands. I bring it to my lips and take a sip. “Mm, always good, mum.” I softly moan in pleasure.

“Okay!” My mom squeals, hitting her thighs with her hands. “I can’t hold it in any longer; tell me all about your first time!”

“Mum!” I blush completely red; like a tomato, I imagine.

“C’mon Louis! I’m your mother, I deserve to know!” She pleads. “I’ll spare the details from your father, I promise.”

I sigh, but end up smirking. “It was good.”

“Just, good?” She raises her eyebrow.

“Uggghhh!” I exclaim. I let out all of the details to my mum. “It was amazing, mum. The whole time he was like, ‘am I hurting you’ and he was so sweet, and it was perfect. He went nice and slow, but by the end he picked up the pace, and -- oh, mum it was just. You know, it was just great.” And people would probably think this is absolutely, totally weird. My mum though, really is my best friend. We have a close knitted relationship, that’s really strong, and I tell her everything. I really do.

“Louis, I’m so happy for you!” She smiles, hugging me tightly. “He is coming over for dinner soon, right? I can’t wait to meet him.”

I bite my lip. “Oh, mum. I have something I want to talk to both you, and dad about…” I tell her nervously. “It’s important, you know? But, maybe I could tell you now, and then you could talk to him about it later…?”

“God Louis, you don’t have an STD, do you?” She widens her eyes. I shake my head. “Go on, honey. I’m all ears.”

I stand up, and get in front of her. Fidgeting with my little fingers, and looking down at the floor, I confess, “Harry asked me to -- when he gets back -- to, like, uhm, move in with him… and I told him I would.” I watch my mother’s face fall. “Mum! Just, listen, okay? I know we’ve rushed everything. Love, sex, and now this, but. There’s something about him, you know? I have a good feeling.”

“Is he the one?” My mum asks. I stare at her blankly. She continues. “Louis, if you were to look into the future, do you see him there with you? Do you see him proposing marriage? Do you see him and yourself adopting kids?”

I think about it for a minute. “Yes, mum. I do. But we aren’t talking marriage or kids right now. Harry’s got his career, still. He’s at, like, an all time high with it. We just want to be together, you know? We’re just kids in love, doing crazy things to pass the time.”

“I’ll talk to your father about it, Louis. I just don’t want to give you up, yet.” She sighs. “You’re always gonna be my little Boobear.” She pulls me in for a hug. “Go unpack, now. And do your laundry! I can only imagine that most of your underwear is dirty.”

“Okay, mum.” I laugh and tug my suitcase into my bedroom. I throw all of the clothes from it into the tall hamper in the corner, and put my other stuff away where it belongs. My phone rings its text message tone, so I search around for it in my pockets. miss you already xx it reads. I smile, and reply to Harry with: i miss you!! my mum said she'd talk to my dad later about us living together :) skype me?

In the laundry room, I open my laptop and set it on the counter. As it loads, I grab the large hamper full of clothes, and drag it inside. After typing in my computer password, Harry’s name immediately pops up on the screen. I answer the video call and see him smiling his big, dopey smile. “Louis!” He exclaims.

“Hi, Harry.” I smile back at him. He looks around the screen, and asks where I am. I laugh. “In the laundry room. I don’t think you understand how much clothes I went through.”

“Not a lot in those last few days,” He winks. “You were just too busy showing off for me, right?”

“More like you wouldn’t let me out of our room unless you fucked me first.” I laugh even harder, kind of hoping my mom doesn’t hear me. “Not complaining, though. I like when you fuck me.”

Harry smirks, his eyebrows raising. “Wow, Louis, you’ve got a thing for dirty talk?” And I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment. “I could roll with it. What’s your favorite part? When I stick my c*ck in slowly, and you let out that low moan; or when--”

“Stop!” I squeal, blushing red like a tomato again. “No, I don’t like dirty talk! It makes me feel super weird inside!” I exclaim. “I was just saying, like, I had a good time?”

Harry throws his head back in laughter. “I know, Lou. I had a good time too.” I think he blushes, but I don’t want to say anything. I just want to savor this moment. Harry looks to the left. “Jesus Christ, one minute!” He yells at somebody in the background. He looks back at me and frowns. “My manager. He doesn’t wait around for anything. As soon as you left, he booked me a match for tonight.”

“Aren’t you still broken?” I ask.

“He said, ‘if you’re in good enough shape to have sex with him, then you’re in good enough shape to fight.’” Harry explains. “And sadly, I have two hours training, dinner with my manager, and then my match all in a row, starting in five minutes. I’ll try to text you in between everything, and we can try to Skype later tonight, alright? Love you!” He blows a kiss at me and ends the video call.

// After all of my laundry is done and put away neatly, I throw myself onto my bed. Lottie comes into my room and sits on the edge. “You’re finally home.” She says, half smiling. “Zayn told me you lost the v-card, Lou.” Her smile forms into more of a smirk as she falls next to me on the bed, her arms folded under her head. “Is it scary?” She asks.

“Yeah,” I admit. “But it’s lovely, too.”

“Oh,” she forms her mouth in a circular shape. She sighs. “Mum and dad wanted to see you downstairs whenever you can.” She tells me, leaving my bedroom.

I gallop downstairs and meet my parents in the living room. My dad gives me an angry look before opening his mouth, “this all just some big joke, right Louis? I told you I could live with the fact that you’re gay, but I will not live with you acting upon your disgusting choice! You are not to move in with that boy. You will not have sexual relations with that boy. You’re disgusting, Louis! How could you do such a thing!? You think I’m gonna let you move in with this boy? So that then you’ll get to have him stick his c*ck up your ass every night? You’re revolting! I told you, you are to grow up and marry a woman. You are to have sex with a woman, and you are to have children and a life with a woman.”

Tears threatening my eyes, I scream, “What the fuck, dad!?” And look over at my mum. She’s crying helplessly, but trying to hide it from my father, who I turn my attention back to. “Aren’t you just the stupidest person I know? I’m gay, dad! Did you think that I wasn’t going to kiss boys? That I wasn’t going to sleep with them? Move in with them? Marry them? Dad, let me spell it out for you -- I, a-m, g-a-y. I’m gay, dad.” I wipe the tears from my eyes.

“You can move in with Harry.” He says. My eyes light up for a moment before he says, “because I never want to see you in this house again.”

“Rick!” My mother shouts. 

“I will not have him rubbing off on my daughters!” He shouts back at her. “I don’t ever want to see you again, you disgusting faggot.”

He slams the front door behind him, and as we hear the roar of his car’s engine, my mother pulls me in for a hug. “I can’t believe he’s doing this,” she says. “I still love you Louis. I know it’s not a choice. It’ll be okay, alright? You can call or text me whenever you want. And when he’s not here, you can always visit.”

“I.” Is all I can muster. I swallow the lump in my throat, and take a deep breath before continuing. “I have to call Harry, and tell him to come pick m-- shit! he’s fighting tonight. I’ll have to stay the night at Zayn’s.” I sigh.

“I’m terribly sorry, Louis.” My mother says. “I. I don’t how to explain this to the girls.”

“Just tell them the fucking truth! Tell them that their father is douchebag!” I scream.

“Don’t call my dad a douchebag!” Lottie flies down the stairs. “You don’t get the privilege to call him your dad, and then go calling him a douchebag! What the hell crawled up your ass? Did Harry’s d*ck go in too far?”

“Charlotte! That’s enough!” My mother yells. “Your father’s asked Louis to leave the house… forever.” Lottie stares blankly at my mum and I. “He doesn’t like the fact that Louis’ gay, and doesn’t want him ‘to rub off on your girls’ but I know that wouldn’t happen. Your father is a difficult man. He was brought up Catholic, so he believes that Louis is a sinner for being in love with a man.”

“That’s ridiculous.” She says, tears staining her cheeks. She hugs me and says, “I, uh, will tell Fiz, Daisy and Phoebe… if you want me too. I’ll explain it to them and stuff. I. I’m so sorry Lou. I’ll miss you, if that helps.” She murmurs into my chest.

“Lottie, I’ll talk to you about this later. Can you please go tell the girls while I help Louis pack?” My mum sniffles. //After everything is put into three different suitcases my mum’s phone rings. The text message she receives says I won’t be home until ur fag of a son leaves our home.“I.” My mom takes in a deep breath. “I’m so sorry, Louis.” She cries. “I’ll try to talk to him about this soon.”

“It’s fine, mum. Just. I don’t want to lose you, too.” I confess. “I love you.”

“I love you too Louis, but you have to go. I don’t want your father to stay out too long. God knows how drunk he’ll get. Did you talk to Zayn?” My mother dusts off my coat. It tickles.

“He’s parked down the street, waiting for me already. I’ll call Harry when I get back to Zayn’s. And I’ll try to talk to you as often as I can.” Sadly, I drag my three suitcases, pillow, and sleeping bag to Zayn’s car, parked on the corner on the street. I throw my stuff in the backseat before climbing into the front. Zayn and I stare each other down for what seems like years, before I break down, my loud sobs echoing in the small vehicle.

“Louis, I.” He starts.

“Don’t. Don’t. I need to call Harry, I can’t wait any longer. Where’s my phone?” I search around my pockets frantically. I pull it out and check that I have three messages from him. missing you x / always remember ily / louis skype me! my fight got cancelled! are the three messages. I dial his number, and hear him answer in his low tone. I sniffle. “Do you think there’s any way I could move in sooner?” I sob.

“You miss me that much, do you?” He laughs, obviously oblivious to my crying.

“Harry,” I squeak. “My dad threw me out.”

“Baby,” he gasps.

“I’m going to Zayn’s, because I had to leave the house immediately. Can you come get me there, please?” Zayn tells me to let Harry know that Liam’s at his house. Because of course he’d like to meet Niall. They’d only been texting the past few days non-stop.

“Of course I’ll come get you, baby! Niall’s with me, obviously. I hope you don’t mind. We’ll be there soon, okay? Text me the address.” Harry says. Before hanging up the phone, he exclaims an enthusiastic, “I love you!”

Zayn starts up his car, and starts driving along the road. I text Harry the home address of Zayn, and wait in Zayn’s living room for him to show up. Zayn’s father, and Liam sit with us. His mother and sisters are spending their Friday night at the mall, of course. Zayn’s father has his arm rested around me. “You know this goes against my religion, too. But unlike your father, I can understand that homosexuality is completely moral.” He reassures me. “I’m terribly sorry for you, son.” And to be honest, I’ve always prefered Zayn’s father over mine.

There’s a knock at the door, and Zayn jumps up to answer it. He turns back and nods, letting me know it’s Harry. He opens the door, letting Harry and Niall in. He says, “Well, Liam and Niall, here’s your chance. You guys go in the kitchen for a while, yeah?” So Liam and Niall smile at each other and waltz into the kitchen, Liam leading Niall into it.

Harry frowns and kneels in front of my seat on the couch. My face is still buried in my hands, which are holding all of my tears. “Loubear,” he says. He knows that nickname makes me laugh, because I hate it so much. “Aw, Louis c’mon. You can get through this. You’re not alone. You have me, and you have Niall! Niall is going through the exact same thing right now, babe. You know that.”

“It feels so unreal.” I sob, falling into his lap. He holds me with his arms wrapped tightly around my ball-formed body. He places a kiss on my wet cheek. “No, don’t kiss me. I’m sweaty, and sticky, and tear-stained, and gross. I feel so dirty.”

“You can take a shower back at our flat.” He suggests. I look at him, my eyes staring into his. He knows why. “It’s our home now. And Niall’s, too, temporarily.” He ends with a light laugh. “Can I take you home, now? After your shower, I’ll make you some tea and we can order Chinese take-out, and we’ll just sit there and you can vent, okay?”

I wipe my tears and nod. “That sounds perfect.” I turn to Zayn’s father and give him a hug. “Thank you for offering to let me stay here, Yaser. It means a lot. And Zayn,” I turn to him. “Thank you, too.” I laugh. “I’m sorry that our whole sleepover/catch-up thing didn’t go as planned.”

“It’s not your fault, Lou.” He laughs, too.

I hop off Harry’s lap and follow him into Zayn’s kitchen to grab Niall. “Holy shit!” I squeal, surprised to see Niall sitting on the counter, with Liam between his legs, while they tangle tongues. I cover my mouth, but whisper to Harry, “oh my god.”

Liam and Niall both turn and blush red. Niall stutters, “uh -- we -- we uh --”

“Shit, mate.” Harry laughs. “We have to go…”

“Oh,” he frowns. He kisses Liam one more time, sweetly. “I’ll call you later, Lee.” He smiles, and leaves with Harry and I.

After loading my stuff into the back seat, beside Niall, Harry asks, “You ready to go, babe?”

I smile and lean back into the familiar cushion of his car. I face him, still smiling. “Yeah, I am.”

a/n:  
OKAY, “SAME LOVE” BY MACKLEMORE PLAYED, LIKE, TWICE WHILE I WRITING THE LOUIS/FATHER SCENE. COINCIDENCE? I THINK NOT.

vote and comment!  
\- kaity!


	19. Chapter 18

I relaxed against Harry's chest as I settled into the warm water in his large bathtub. He had insisted that we take a bath instead of a shower because it was supposed to be more relaxing. He even lit a scented candle.

He gently washed my hair and when it was clean he kissed the back of my head and trailed more down my neck and across my shoulder.

" 'm sorry I made you come get me. I just needed you. You always make me feel better."

"I'd do anything to be with you. That's what boyfriends are for. I'm always gonna be here for you."

"Why do you have to be so damn sweet?" I tried to sound upset but my grin said otherwise. He kissed the side of my lips and I giggled. "You're giving me a cavity."

"That was awful Lou." He nipped my neck making a love bite.

"Look who's talking. Your jokes are terrible! No offense." I added quickly.

He released my neck and pushed me forward so he could wash his own hair and I watched fascinated as it straightened then curled right back up like a spring.

I pulled one curiously and he moaned leaning into my hand. "Oh." My eyes widened. "You kinky boy." 

He blushed and stated down at the bubbles, pushing them around with his fingers.

"Hey, I was only joking." I tilted his chin up making him look me in the eyes. "What is it?"

He ran a soapy hand through his wet mop of hair before sighing and leaning against the side of the tub.

"Hair pulling and dirty talk are two things thart I enjoy. A lot. But I don't want to freak you out and the other day when we were on Skype you said you didn't like dirty talk." He said quietly, almost like he was ashamed.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I don't like it, I just don't feel comfortable doing it. You sound hot when you do it but I sound retarded or something. I like the hair pulling one though. That could come In handy." I winked.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with." He glanced up shyly and I turned around, sitting between his legs again.

"Maybe we could try sexting first. You know, work up to doing it face to face."

"Yeah? I want you to be comfortable with me." He hooked his chin over my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent and leaning fully against his broad, toned chest.

I always felt a little insecure when we were naked. He was all muscles and tanned skin whereas I was pale and flabby. I wasn't fat but I didn't have visible muscles except my biceps, but they didn't even begin fo compare to Harry's.

"What are you thinking about? He murmred, rubbing circles on my tummy.

"You." I answered honestly.

He gripped my jaw, turning my head to kiss my lips then he grabbed a wash cloth and wet it.

He asked me to face him so I did and he gently wiped my face and chest clean. The rest of me was submerged under water so it was already clean enough. I rinsed the washcloth and did the same for him, tugging his hair playfully.

He pouted when I avoided his kiss.

"Not tonight baby." I sighed. I cold tell he was getting excited and I isn't want to take things that far.

He nodded understanding and helped me up and out of the tub. He wrapped me in a fluffy white towel and I dried myself off.

I thought about the way my mum used to tuck me into bed when I was little and tears once again pooled in my eyes. I quickly exited the bathroom and dug through my boxes, searching for some underwear. 

I slipped them on, wiping the tears from my eyes furiously. 

The door to the bathroom opened and Harry gasped, running to me and wrapping me in a hug.

"Oh baby, no. Don't cry."

I mumbled apologies into his chest chest as my tears flowed freely, soaking his skin.

My knees wobbled and Harry lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder.

He set me down on the bed and tried to stand up, but I didn't let go.

"Louis, I'm only wearing a towel. I need to put some boxers on."

I released him sadly and curled in on myself until he returned.

He turned on the TV, pulling me tight against him and kissing my face.

Through the sound of the TV in the background and Harry whispering sweet nothings into my ear I soon felt myself drifting off.

 

"Louis! I told you to get out of my house!" My dad shoved me.

I glanced to my mum for help, but she was on the floor crying. I tried to go to her, but my dad grabbed me and slammed me against a wall.

"Get your faggot ass out of this house. NOW!" His spit flew onto my face and I cringed, trying to get out of his grip.

He opened the door and shoved me out, locking the door.

My mum and sisters ran up to the door, squishing their faces against the glass and beating on it with their hands.

"Louis!" They screamed. "Rick how could you?" My mum turned to my father and glared.

In a split second he raised his hand and slapped her across the face, leaving a red handprint on her cheek.

"Mum!" I scrambled towards the door trying to pull it open, but suddenly someone was behind me, pulling me back and yelling my name.

My sisters were still yelling for me, but their voices were getting deeper. I knew that voice I just couldn't figure out whose it was.

"LOUIS!"

My eyes snapped open and I shrieked when I couldn't move because my arms were pinned against the bed.

"Louis it's me! Harry!"

My eyes finally adjusted to the dark and I recognized the green eyes staring down at me.

I stopped struggling then and allowed him to flip us over, letting me cry onto his chest again.

He stayed silent until I had calmed down some.

"You wanna talk about it?" He rubbed my scalp with his fingers, soothing my headache.

"Can we just watch a m-movie?" I sniffed.

"Yeah baby. Anything you want."

He stretched to grab the remote and switched on the TV, flipping through the movies to order.

"Anything in particular?" He sat up, placing me between his legs like we were in the bathtub.

"I don't care." I muttered, pulling the covers around us both.

He put on The Host and I snuggled back into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his face into into my hair, pressing small kisses there.

"You make me feel safe you know that?" I murmered. 

He kissed my shoulder gently and shifted so I was flush against him.

I tipped my head back, examining his face. It showed nothing but love and concern.

I turned around and sat between his legs, facing him.

"Can we make love? I know I said not tonight, but I-I need it. I want to feel something other than fear, sadness, and anger." 

"Are you sure?" He asked, cupping my face. 

"Yes, please." I closed my eyes and shuddered unwillingly. "I need to not think right now."

"Okay." He whispered, leaning in and capturing my lips in a kiss.

He layed me down and kissed every inch of my body as I gripped his hair, willing myself to focus on Harry and not my problems.

I took his hand as he entered me and squeezed.

He rocked into me slowly and gently, lovingly. He was taking care of me.

I kissed him deeply as I climaxed.

He rested there on top of me for a minute before pulling out of me and going into the bathroom.

He came back with a warm washcloth and wiped the cum off my body, leaving kisses in his wake. 

When he was clean he threw the cloth somewhere in the room. I cuddled into his side and kissed his ribs that still held a light bruise.

"Do you feel any better?" He murmered, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Yeah." I yawned. "Thanks for everything. Sometimes I feel like such a burden."

"You're not a burden Louis." He turned on his side so we were facing each other.

"I know, it just feels thay way." I sighed.

"I like making you happy. It's no bother. Really."

I smiled softly, turning over so we could spoon. "G'night Baby." 

"Night Louis."


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would mean a lot to Claire and I if you, our readers, could comment more. We would really love to hear your thoughts [negative or positive] about the story. Feedback is what helps us improve our writing. (And maybe we’ll dedicate a chapter to whoever posts the most thoughtful comment or something.)

I glared at the text message that’s ringing had woken me from my sleep. I saw the LCD screen of my phone lit beside me on the nightstand. As it was six am, I was unsure about answering -- or even looking at the message. I asked myself, shouldn’t I just go back to sleep? For some reason though, I couldn’t sleep without knowing what the message had said. I reached for the iPhone. “Felicite has been up all night looking up the meaning of homosexuality. You have scarred my children. You will pay.” The message sent a series of shivers down my spine. I assumed it was from my father, but the number came up as private.

I wanted so badly to reply, but I knew that would only cause drama that I was trying to erase from my life. I had decided last night when I stepped into Harry’s flat, and smelled the sweet scent of his Hawaiian Breeze air fresheners, that I was creating a new life for myself. I was to leave the past behind, and start new. I plugged my phone back into its charger, and set it on the nightstand. 

Harry rolled over on his side. Half-asleep, he asked me “is everything okay, Lou?” I replied with a yes and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled and pulled the duvet up to his neck. “Good night, Lou.” He said.

“Good night, Harry.” I rolled onto my side, facing away from him. I closed my eyes just as soon as I recognized the luminescent color of my phone notifying me of another text message. I reached for the phone again, causing the bed to shake. Harry groaned, but fell back asleep soon after. I read the message quietly to myself. “Felicite has just asked your father if she can ask out ‘the pretty girl in her class’ Louis. I’m afraid of what he’ll do to you because of this.” My mother’s mobile number was showing that she was the sender, although I knew that. I sighed. I sent back, “I’m sorry, mum” before repeating my motion of plugging the phone in and placing it on the nightstand again. I rested my head comfortably on the pillow, and prayed to fall asleep faster.

 

“My mother was wondering if you and I could go to her house for lunch. She told me that my father has decided to leave on a three day trip that he describes as a ‘head-cleansing, self-rehabilitation vacation.’” I told Harry over breakfast. I watched curiously as he ate around the yolk of his over-easy egg, only letting his fork touch the white part. He might of told me before that his trainer doesn’t approve of him eating the yolk, but I wasn’t entirely sure if that was it.

Harry looked up from his nearly empty plate. Flashing his pearly-white smile, he nodded. “Sure babe. That sounds nice.” He poked his fork around the yellow pad of yolk some more. “From what you’ve told me, she seems like a lovely lady.”

“You charmer.” I teased. “She is, though. My stepfather doesn’t deserve my mother’s precious love. She should be giving it to someone more deserving and homosexual-approving.”

“We’re referring to him as your stepfather now, ah. I feel sorry for you, Louis. Really, I do.” He frowned. I nodded. “Anyone related to you must be lovely.” He flirted, changing the subject back to it’s original state. 

I raised my eyebrow. “Anyone? I’m not so sure about that. Have you forgotten about the evil stepfather, dear Harry? We were just talking about him.”

“I was speaking blood related, Louis. Your stepfather is hardly related to you.”

“Touche,”

“I’m getting in the shower, if you’d like to join me.” Suggestively, Harry winked at me. He snaked around the table and pulled my chair out for me. His hands traveled down my chest as I made a move to get up from the painted-black wooden chair. He whispered, “Talk dirty to me.”

I froze, actually. I didn’t want to ruin the moment, but as said before, dirty talk makes me feel uncomfortable… However, I do recall my saying to Harry that I would ‘do it for him.’ I took in a death breath and turned around in Harry’s embrace, so that I was facing him, our chests pressed against each other. I ran my hands around his shoulders, “I want you on top of me so bad.”

I understood it was an ametuer excuse for dirty talk, but Harry didn’t seem to mind my inexperienced-ness. He smiled and grabbed my bum. He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. “But Lou, we have to get in the shower.”

I frowned. “Then lay me down in the shower.” I whispered, planting a kiss on Harry’s neck. “I want you to—I just want you, H.”

Harry teasingly placed a kiss on my lips that didn’t last very long at all. He set me down on the ground. “I don’t think I’ll ever end up actually taking a shower if you get in there with me. I’m locking the door so you can’t get in.” He said.

“WHAT? What am I supposed to do about the unattended to bulge in my pants?” I supposed that was dirty talk, but really I was just wondering what to do about it.

“You have a right hand.” Harry answered, closing the bathroom door behind him. I heard the clicking sound of him locking the door, which had me frowning. I sat down on the couch and sadly reached my right hand into my boxers.

Close to my climax, I moaned quietly and adjusted my position on the couch, making it squeak. Niall then lazily walked out of his bedroom—the guest room—and running a hand through his dirty, yellow hair, noticed me pleasuring myself in the middle of the living room. “Oh fuck Louis!” He quickly covered his eyes with his hands. “In the living room! The goddamn fucking living room!”

I felt my cheeks heat up to a pink color. I removed my hand from my boxers and wiped it along my sweatpants, drying myself from the leaky pre-come. “Please, don’t tell Harry.” I begged.

“Don’t tell Harry what?” None other than the naked, lanky body with a head full of sexy, dark hair appeared behind me, wet curls dripping water onto my shoulders. 

I looked at Niall like ‘no, please. You can’t.’ and he didn’t. I responded, “nothing.” And stood up to kiss him on the lips. “Go get dressed, the drive to my mum’s is like, thirty minutes and we have to be there soon.”

“Where’re you guys going?” Niall asked, peeking into the fridge. 

“My mum is big on meeting Harry.”

“Oh,”

“We kind of forgot about what you’ll do… Sorry.” I apologized.

“You don’t have to plan your lives around me.” Niall said. “Besides, I have a date with Liam later.”

“A date,” I smirked suggestively. “What do you two have planned for the evening?” I asked in a posh accent. “Will there be a sexual encounter after this date?”

Niall blushed. “I don’t think so. He asked me to dinner—no movie.” 

“Hmmm,”

“You two can come, if you, uh want to.” He said.

Back in all seriousness, I asked, “are you nervous?” He nodded. “We’ll come. A double-date is something to cross off of my bucket list anyways.”

“Oh, thank you so much.” He hugged me.

★★★

 

“Louis!” My mother smiled at the door. She hugged me tightly as if she hadn’t seen me just yesterday. “And you must be Harry,” she shook Harry’s hand. “A pleasure to meet you, Harry.”

“Same to you.” I watched his signature crooked smile play on his lips.

The three of us sat at the long rectangular table, soon accompanied by my four step-sisters. We ate the particularly dry sandwiches that my mother prepared for us over conversations about where and how Harry grew up. He has an older sister, I learned. He said she’s his best friend.

My mother smiled throughout the whole lunch-time period. When finally Harry and I had to leave and get ready for our double date with Liam and Niall, my mother showed us to the door. “Keep in touch, Louis. You can come over whenever you want—unless your father’s here. Remember that, please.” I nodded. “Love you—and it was nice meeting you, Harry.”

“I can say the same to you,” He charmed her with his crooked smile again. “Have a nice night.”

“I think she likes you.” I said.

“Good. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He responded. “What? I find that it’s nice to be liked.”

“Yeah.” I said. Harry played with the PRNDL stick until it was set in Drive. He started the engine and backed out of the driveway. “It’s easier to not care if people like you though.”

“Then I don’t do easy. I like to please everyone.” I had never seen this slightly vulnerable side of Harry before. He kept his hands on the steering wheel; eyes on the road. When a stop sign made him jump on the brakes, I jerked forward a little, but still kept silent. I think that’s what he wanted right then.

“To each their own.” I finally said as he pulled into the parking lot. I jumped out of his big car. It was an eight inch jump from the floor of the car to the pavement, but I managed it without an injury. 

“Niall, it’s just us!” Harry’s voice echoed through the flat. He threw his keys into a glass bowl beside the door. The clinking sound of the keys echoed too. “Niall?”

“I’m in the bathroom! Just tidying up, that’s all.” He called from behind the closed bathroom door.

Harry and I met in his bedroom. He sat on the bed as I started to dig through my boxes and suitcase and miscellaneous bags for a decent date outfit. He said, “maybe we should sort your stuff into drawers, babe.” Like it was obvious that it should’ve been done. “That bureau’s empty—I’ve kept it in case anything like this ever did happen. If someone ever stuck around long enough to want to move in with me…” His voice was faint, but I still heard him. I sat on the bed and held him. “Sorry, sorry.” He wiped his tears from his eyes.

“No, it’s okay.” I reassured him. “Would you help me with my stuff?”

He smiled. “Of course.”

Two boxes in, Harry pulled out a necklace with a pair of golden gloves as a charm on the bottom. He smiled at me. “Didn’t I give you this?” He examined the necklace until he found his smudged-but-still-readable signature across the back on one of the gloves. Keychain unlocked, he slithered behind me and rested the necklace on my collar bones, clicking it locked afterwards. He kissed my collar bone.

I played with the charm in my fingers for a minute before returning to my state of cleaning and organizing.

“Do you think he’ll know I — we — were there?” I asked nervously.

“I dunno.” Harry shrugged. “Stop thinking about him. Think about me.”

“I always am, H.”

“This new nickname is sticking with me. I like it.”

“Good,” I threw some close into the top drawer messily. “Let’s organize later, I have better plans for right now.” I smirked.

“And what would those be?” He asked, referring to the plans. I dropped the box from hands and wrapped my arms around Harry’s neck. We so quickly started to make out. Backwards, he walked me to the bed brushing everything out of his way. He backed against the headboard, and I straddled his lap. “I see.” He whispered. I shook my head. 

As I felt the bulge in Harry’s pants grow larger against my bum, I so badly wanted to do something to help him. He deserved nothing less than revenge, though. I backed out of the kiss and off of his lap. “That was all I needed.” 

“But!” He protested. “What am I supposed to do about ol’ Harold Jr. here?”

In a tone to mock his earlier words, I said “you have a right hand.”

“Louis please! This time is different. We were just kissing last time. This time you were grinding on me! That’s not fair!” He whined childishly.

“Sorry, H.” I smirked. 

I got my Double Date With Liam And Niall outfit from the top drawer (the only drawer with anything in it) and brought my clothes with me into the bathroom.

“Wait—!” Harry pushed the bathroom door open at the last second. “At least get changed in front of me? I’ll do the same for you.” He smiled genuinely. His stupid smile. That’s the reason I gave in. I sighed. He smiled. “I love you!” 

“You want me to strip tease?” I asked once we were back in the bedroom. 

“No. Pretend I’m not even here, Lou. I just need to get off, okay? It would be a pleasure to get off because of you.”

“Is that your idea of a pick up line?”

Harry nodded.

“You’re not getting laid.” I said.

“Darn,” he flashed his crooked smirk. (Crooked smirk) (!!!) (It’s even better than the crooked smile.)

I rid of my clothing articles one by one. As I pulled my jeans down, I noticed that I, too had a bulge in my underwear, and it was far more noticeable than Harry’s was. I heard Harry moan somewhat softly on the bed. I turned to see his eyes focused around my boner, while he used his right hand to handle his. “You aren’t making it easy to pretend you aren’t here when you’re moaning like that.” I told him. “What will you do once I take these boxers off?”

“Pounce.” He stated honestly.

“Pounce?”

“Yes, pounce. I will pounce on you — like a tiger, or something. You know?”

“Pounce.” I finally nodded. “You can’t do that. I believe we agreed the only touching will be us touching ourselves.”

Harry pouted. I had just noticed that his hand was no longer inside of his tight jeans. (How he managed to even shimmy his hand down those pants was unknown to me.) “Fine. Carry on, Harold Jr. feels neglected because of the interruption.”

“Well damn,” I laughed. I removed my boxers and received the reaction I had expected: Harry groaned and the sound of his hand slapping his skin got louder and faster. He let out a final a pant and flung his body back so that he was lying on the bed. “Well, I guess I can do something.” So I sucked on his fingers, swallowing all of his come that was evident on them. I gave my try at dirty talk once more, “You made quite the mess, Harry.” I ran my hand along the front side of his jeans, where a large wet stain started to appear.

It was so obvious that I had never talked dirty before.

 

After an exchange of much-needed blowjobs, Harry and I finally changed into appropriate dinner date outfits. He told me I looked ‘darling’ which, it sort of made me feel like a girl. I didn’t really appreciate it, but I knew he was only attempting to compliment me, so I thanked him anyways.

“This place is too fancy,” Niall whined once the waitress sat us at our table. “Which means it’ll be too expensive. You didn’t have to, Li.” Niall did not like to spend other people’s money. 

“Harry already insisted on paying his and Louis’ half. I have more than enough spare change to feed the two of us, love.” Liam replied, kissing Niall on the cheek.

I smiled. They were a cute couple, Liam and Niall. I liked the way Niall leaned into Liam, head on his shoulder, and Liam slung his arm around Niall, his fingers drumming on Niall’s bicep. Occasionally, they would just look at each other. They wouldn’t say anything. They would just look at each other and subtly smile. They seemed at peace with one another’s company. It reminded me of the way I felt about Harry, who was too busy talking to the waitress about his career to pay any attention to me. 

But I was not jealous. I knew he loved me.

“Sorry.” He frowned once the waitress left. “She recognized me, I guess.”

“Mr. Famous,” I laughed. “Could I ever get an autograph?”

“I’ll write it in my come across your stomach, how’s that?” He laughed too.

“Shit, Harry! We’re in a restaurant…” I blushed. “Plus, that’s so explicit. I can’t handle that level of dirty talk yet.”

Harry smirked. “Okay.”

 

Liam called the waitress over for the check, and she gladly gave it to us, saying “take your time!” and “no rush!” before walking away to another table she was making minimum wage at. Harry yawned. “Well, this was fun. Lou and I will leave you two be now, though. We’ll be at home, Niall — if you even come home tonight.” He winked suggestively.

“We’ll see ya later.” I waved before Harry grabbed my hand from the air and intertwined our fingers through it. Realizing we were driven by Liam, Harry and I were left to walk home. It was okay though, because his presence kept me warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿  
> A/N:I don’t know how you guys will react to this chapter? Was it boring, or not? Was it well written? I tried out a new writing style, but I don’t know if it’s working for me. That’d be nice to know though, so drop your opinion in the comments? 
> 
> REMINDER: We will dedicate a chapter to you if you leave a really good comment below! nd don’t forget to vote, too!
> 
> \-- Kaity (aka; bradfords)  
> ✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿


	21. Chapter 20

I squeaked as I felt the bed fall out from under me and I gripped a piece of cloth. I heard a deep chuckle and I glared up at Harry. "Just because you can carry me around doesn't mean you have to."

"But I like to." He kissed my nose and I scrunched it in annoyance.

"Is was enjoying sleeping." I pouted.

"I made waffles and I simply can't eat alone."

He set me down in a chair and sat across from me. We both had on boxers and I was a little self conscious with the way Harry kept staring at me.

"Don't do that." He scolded.

"What?" 

"You're trying to hide." He frowned.

"Because you're staring." I grumbled.

"Can't help myself. You're gorgeous babe." He chuckled. 

I blushed deeply and ducked my head down, stuffing food into my mouth. I felt a hand lift my chin and Harry leaned across the table, kissing my lips sweetly. I smiled softly as he sat back down and continued to eat.

We finished our breakfast and I helped wash and dry the dishes. When we finished Harry pinned me against the counter.

He trailed his hands down my thighs and I shuddered. Then he lifted me and set me down on the counter.

I locked my ankles behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he ducked his head down to kiss me. I slowly moved one of my hands to the back of his head and played with the curls there. They had been flattened from sleep, so I did my best to fluff them up. 

He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I moaned as his hips bumped mine. 

"I really need to get my own place." Niall groaned.

Harry chuckled and I jumped, causing Harry to bite my lip. Harry turned around and I touched my lip, for whining when I saw blood on my finger.

"Shut up and eat some waffles." Harry chuckled. He glanced at my lip sadly then grabbed a towel, and handed it to me. 

Niall shrugged and grabbed a plate full of waffles and returned to his room. 

I hopped off the counter and followed Harry back to our room. We put on sweats and I borrowed one of Harry's jumpers. It was light green and it smelt like him, so I didn't care that it hung to my mid thigh and covered my hands.

Harry just wore a t-shirt. He sat on the bed, looking up at me nervously. Uncertainty settled in my stomach as I sat beside him, gazing over at him.

"What is it?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why do you look so worried?"

He just stared down at his feet. After a minute or so he spoke up. "I need to tell you something, but you have to promise me you're not going to get mad." He sighed.

"Why would I be mad? Are- are you breaking up with m-me." I felt tears spring to my eyes and Harry grabbed my hand.

"No! I just hope you won't break up with me after this." He laughed nervously.

"Just tell me." I breathed. "You're scaring me."

"Remember that guy I'm Ireland that beat me?"

"How could I forget." I grimaced as the memories flashed through my mind. 

Harry in the hospital, me crying, Niall crying, Harry’s manager screaming at the other guy’s manager. I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

"Well he's in town and we're having a rematch." He said quickly.

"What?" I sprang off the bed, staring at him with wide eyes. "No! You can't do that to me again, you almost died!"

“I have to, Louis.” He sighed. 

“But you can’t! Harry, please.” I whispered the last part brokenly, feeling tears pool in my eyes then slip down my cheeks. 

“Baby.” He frowned, holding out his arms. I immediately fell into them and pressed my face to his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” He breathed. “But I’ll be ready this time. I’ve been practicing, and I’m stronger now. Plus, there’s a five thousand pound prize for anyone who can defeat him.” He tried to cheer me up, but I didn’t move my face from his body. “The match is Saturday.”

“Fuck, that’s three days! And you’re just now telling me?” I stared at him disapprovingly.

He tightened his arms around me, trapping me and sighed again. I broke free of his embrace and wiped my face with the back of my hand. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and stuffed it into the pocket of my sweatpants. 

“W-Where are you going?” Harry blinked rapidly, trying to stop tears from falling. 

“I need some air.” I sniffed. “I’m just gonna take a walk.”

“When are you coming back?” His voice broke and half of me wanted to sit down and never leave, but the other half was screaming at me to get out so I could clear my head.

“I don’t know.” I shook my head and with one last glance at him I left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really sucky and I’m sorry. I literally had to force myself to write this. I don’t know why, but I just couldn’t do any better than this. So sorry about that :| -Claire x


	22. Chapter 21 (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This book finally hit over 1000 votes! That’s fucking rad as hell, guys! Thank you! Both Claire and I love the feedback we get from you (most of you) and we appreciate it so much. Thank you for reading our story and contributing to the 1K votes. x

The thing is that I think of too many What If’s before rationally making a decision. Before walking out on Harry, the only What If I thought of was: What if Harry dies in that match? So it’s not that I was mad at Harry, because really, I wasn’t. I was only scared because, as I mentioned, I was thinking of another indescribably-painful-to-even-think-about What If. If Harry were to die, he would be gone. I would never get to see his smile and the way it lights up a room ever again; the way his dimples curl around his lips creating the illusion that he’s a soft, precious creature, when really, I know otherwise; He’s a damn sexy freak. There are also many other things about him that I would miss if he died. But, this is the indescribably-painful-to-even-think-about What If that I was trying to avoid thinking about, so I will spare the details. 

I walked across an empty land of dim street lights and brown grass that was killed by the season; dead. Also, leaves were on the ground, fallen from their tree homes; dead. I accidentally stepped on a caterpillar that I didn’t notice until it was too late; dead. It seemed everything around me was dead, and I had to get out of there—wherever I was. 

I did what I do best in sad situations: I called Zayn.

When he picked up the phone, he sounded tired as all hell. His voice was low and raspy and he spoke slowly, as if he was only half aware of what was going on. “Louis? Oh, fuck. It’s 1 pm. Sorry mate, just woke up and I’ve got one of those coming-down-from-the-high hangovers. Smoked some mad weed last night with Liam and Niall.”

“Niall came home last night after dinner, I thought? Oh my god, he snuck out without telling us to be with Liam; That’s so cute!” I exclaimed. “Anyways, Zayn. I know now that you’re tired and out of it, but today is a bad day for me. I’m sad and lonely, and was wondering if you could come hang out with me.”

“You’ve got Harry, mate.” He reminded me as if I didn’t know that I had a perfectly good boyfriend sitting at home, waiting for me, probably wondering where I am, …when I’ll be back. “Or, did something happen between you two that I should know about?” He waited patiently on the other end of the line for my answer. 

“We’re just—we’re having a, well, disagreement of sorts.” I told him. “He’s fighting that guy again. The one who nearly had him dead.” I was already fighting back tears that I wished wouldn’t have come. There was absolutely no reason for me to be crying on the phone with Zayn. Tears are for the pillow, my high school footie coach once said, and that quote was one that needed to be remembered in my seemingly dysfunctional brain.

“Lou, you’re crying.” Zayn sighed, hearing me sniffle. I whispered to myself, tears are for the pillow; tears are for the pillow but that only made them come harder, begging Zayn to do something and help me. “Where’re you? I’ll pick you up and you can come to my place. We can watch movies or pig out on a few pizzas, Lou. I don’t want-cha crying.”

I sniffled and wiped my eyes with my free hand. Zayn still waited patiently for me to answer him. I didn’t know what to tell him, because I didn’t know what I wanted to do. But as cliche as the truth was, I told Zayn just that. “I—I think I’m gonna go back home. I just want Harry to hold me and tell me everything will be alright.”

“What if it won’t be?” Zayn sighed. I could tell that he felt rejected by me turning him down. I knew it was a shit thing to do, violation #56 of the bro code: trading your best mate for your boyfriend/girlfriend. I knew in my own heart though that I needed to be with Harry, mostly because I didn’t want to start a brawl because of my leaving. 

“That’s okay. I just want him to tell me everything will be, even if it’s not.” I explained to him. I turned around on the sidewalk and slowly started making my way back home. Home; it was still weird to call living with Harry home. It was a nice weird though, because there was no place I’d rather be than with him. I didn’t even know why I walked out in the first place. Were we breaking up? Surely not. Not if I can help it at least.

“Is that what love is?” Asked Zayn.

Was it? I felt a small smile curl my lips upon my face, and the pit of my stomach felt that feeling, the indescribable feeling that you get when talking about that someone. So it was what love is. “I guess so,” I said to Zayn. “I’ll text you tonight. See ya, Zaynieboy.” It was a stupid nickname.

 

“Louis I’m so fucking sorry!” Harry enveloped me—literally, he was too tall—into the tightest embrace I’d ever been a part of in my life. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him as close to me as ever. We stayed like that for a while, residing in each other’s touch like it was the last time we’d ever feel. 

I was the one to break the silence. “This isn’t the end, is it?” All Harry did in response was hug me tighter, and letting a salty tear fall from his cheek to mine. I nodded contently, whispering “thank god” to myself. Those ridiculous tears threatened my eyes again and as much as I tried to push them back, they broke through the barrier that is my eye socket and soaked Harry’s white t-shirt see through. 

Laughing, Harry was the first to pull away from the embrace. “Lou, why ‘ya crying so hard?” He asked sympathetically. He made the cliche move of wiping my tears away with his thumb, but I excused it because of the particularly dopey smile that lit up his face just then. “Sadness doesn’t look so great on you, babe.”

“Harry Styles, I am not entirely sure if that is a compliment or an insult.” I teased. I stood on my toes, reached my arms around his neck and pulled him down for our lips to meet in a soft kiss (and so I could stand flat-footed). “I’m sure it was your own kind of compliment.” I said and kissed him again. “I love you, Harry. I’m sorry for walking out as if this were a Nicholas Sparks movie.”

“Oh Louis, you need to learn the difference between cliche and romantic. Half of the things you claim to be ‘just too cliche’ are really some of those most romantic things that I look for in a relationship.” He explained. “But, nonetheless I still love you, romantic-less or not.” 

“Romantic-less,” I chuckled. “That’s not a word, babe.”

Harry’s face flushed pink. “Quiet. Kiss me?”

“I assume you classify this under the romantic category. And although I do think that it is entirely too cliche to ask someone to kiss them, I will respect your [wrong] opinion and do as I’ve been asked.” I smirked.

“Mm, good boy Louis—doing what’s asked of you.” Harry smirked, causing me to choke on the air that floated around us. He broke away from me in a laughing fit. “The whole dirty talk thing still not working for ya?”

“Not quite,” I blushed. “I’m better at doing the dirty, rather than talking it. Don’t you think so Harry?” I smirked, dropping a hint. Harry’s eyebrows raised as his lips curled into a lovely smirk before he picked me up by my bum and ran—literally ran—with me into the bedroom. He playfully dropped me on the bedroom mattress and climbed over me, straddling my waist as I lay with my head just before the pillows. “I’ll take that as a yes.” I breathed, Harry kissing my neck. I craned my neck a bit, leaning into the touch. “Your lips feel so good on my skin like that, baby.”

Harry smiled as he fluttered soft kisses on my skin. “See, you’re getting the hang of it. You just have to be in the mood. What do you wanna say when I do this?” He asked. He started sucking on the pale skin of my neck, leaving what would form to be purple bruises later in the night. His hands traveled from above my head, to my waist. His hands glided along my skin, under my shirt. “I know you wanna moan for me, Louis. I can see it in your eyes.”

“Mm, Harry please keep doing that.” I begged. I grabbed his hands and guided them faster along the skin of my hips and waist. “I want you so bad, baby.”

“Fuck Lou, say it louder. You’ve got to command me to do what you want.” Harry said, moving his lips to my ear. He nipped with his teeth at the skin, pulling it. I moaned. “C’mon Lou, say it. I’ll give you whatever you want, just tell me what it is.”

“Oh fuck, Harry.” I breathed, unsure of what I wanted. “I want you to face-fuck me,” blurted out from my lips without me even thinking about it. I could tell Harry was thrown off too by the look on his face, but he licked his lips and nodded anyway. I pushed the pillows behind me off of the bed and leaned against the headboard.

“On your knees.” Harry demanded, pointing a finger at me. I nodded and kneeled on the already wearing mattress. Harry unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans down to right above his knees. I opened my mouth eagerly for him, and he did as I wanted, entering himself in my small mouth. With as much of him as I could bear inside of me, he slowly started rocking into my mouth. As I moaned, Harry threw his head back. “Oh shit, the fucking vibrations Lou!” He yelled.

Outside of the bedroom door, Niall and Liam sat against the wall on either side of the door. Liam turned to Niall, trying not to laugh. “Do they do this all the time?” He whispered and refused to hold back the quiet laughs that escaped his pink lips.

“They’re never not fucking the brains out of each other.” Niall laughed too. He leaned against the wall and threw his head back. “I need to get my own place.” He said. “Wouldn’t that be nice? Not having to listen to their moans as my bedtime stories; not having to eat Harry’s eggs for breakfast every morning, because let’s face it, they aren’t that good; and, with my own place, you could come over and we would have the whole house to ourselves babe. We could do whatever we wanted.”

Liam put his hand out, and Niall grabbed it, smiling. He jumped into Liams arms, giggling, and he fell into his lap. “I bet you I could give you a handjob and they wouldn’t even realize it. They’re too caught up in their own business.”

“Are you proposing that you want to give me handjob?” Niall blushed.

“I just want to pleasure you in any way possible.” Liam said, reaching for the button on Niall’s pants. “May I?” And Niall nodded, of course. Liam unzipped Niall’s pants and reached in for his ‘member.’ As he started pumping it, Harry was reaching a climax with his face-fucking Louis.

“I’m gonna come,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Harry’s load filled Louis’ mouth with a salty, warm taste. After swallowing every bit of it, Louis pressed a wet, slobbery kiss on Harry’s cheek. “You’re so amazing babe.” Louis whispered. He pushed his boyfriend down so that he was lying on the bed. Louis straddled Harry, kissing him passionately with his two hands cupped around Harry’s cheeks. “I love you so much.”

“I lo—what’s that?” Harry backed Louis away for one second. He looked towards the door, shushing Louis. Both of them listened to the small moans they heard faintly through their bedroom door. “Are the having sex on the fucking floor? Even I have more class than that.” Harry scrunched his nose.

“Well to be fair, there was that one time on our first date when you pinned me to the floor and kissed me.” Louis laughed. “But I suppose that’s ‘different.’”

“Oh, it is.” Harry said. He buttoned his pants back up and him and Louis opened the door to reveal Niall sitting in Liam’s lap, receiving a handjob as they made out passionately. “Niall!” Harry yelled, but you could almost hear amusement in his voice. “You couldn’t go to your bedroom mate? What’re you two even doing near ours?”

“We uh… well I can assure you that we weren’t listening to you face-fuck the hell out of little Louis.” Liam said. “Kidding, because we were. Niall says you guys have sex, like, all the time. I thought Louis’ muscles seemed a bit bigger. Now I know why.”

“You guys are fucktards.” Harry concluded. “Just fucktards.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that’s a shit way to end the chapter but I wanted to get it posted before I went to bed. Also, this is only part one of this chapter. I will post part two later this weekend. Thank you all again for reading. (And maybe go check out something on my profile?)
> 
> —Kaity (@bradfords)


	23. Chapter 21 Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there are god and jesus references in here and they aren't meant to be offensive. if they offend you at all, first know that i am truly sorry and respect your beliefs 100% — and second, know that this is just a story and you don't know my beliefs on christianity and what not, so don't bitch out at me. :~)

Reasons I don’t trust God: 

1): Even with praying for countless nights—which, not countless. It was three nights—that Harry would become wise, take my side and forfeit from his tonight's big match, God ignored my prayers. He kept it in Harry's pretty little head that rematching the man who had him nearly dead was such a good idea.

2): The holy dude and his crew of radical (not the cool kind of radical) church go-ers aren't in support of the whole me—a boy—liking penises—a boy's private part—[;-)]—and all that. But, these church go-ers also believe that God is the creator of the world and all humans but then they can't explain to me why He created me as a homosexual if that's not what he wants me to be?

3): The dude must've gone to fucking Hogwarts or something. Let's break this down, yeah? This holy man who lives in the freaking sky cast a witchcraft spell on this virgin lady—who let's face it, probably didn't want to be pregnant anyways. If she did, she would've done it manually (with sex)—and so the virgin lady goes on to give birth to this Jesus character who is worshiped by at least 70% of the entire globe with some religion—which, let's forget that Jesus wasn't even a christian—even 3500 years after he was pinned against a large piece of wood. And really, what was so great about Jesus anyways?

"I made breakfast Lou; are you coming down to the kitchen? Or are you just gonna mope in bed all day until it’s time to leave and I drag you to the car?" Harry’s head of curly hair peeked through the door frame, followed by his lanky body clad in a gray jumper and black skinny jeans even at nine in the morning. 

"I think I’d rather mope all day, yeah." I turned over and pulled the sheets over my head. Curled up in a ball, I felt a tugging at the sheets and Harry climbed under them, staring at me under the duvet and sheets. I looked back at him too, "you have a staring problem lately," I pouted. "You look at me like I'm a piece of wonderful art when I'm not."

"Oi, you've got to be lying. Right? You're lying, aren't you? You're the finest art I've seen—and I've seen Michelangelo's David." Harry reminded me, spooning up next to me and sneaking his long arms around my waist. He held me, digging his face into the crook of my neck and leaving soft kisses every so often. "Now that's a cliche few sentences for you." He laughed at his previous words. "You're like a piece of art though. Or you're at least as beautiful as one anyways."

I giggled. "You're such a sap," I cuddled into him anyway. 

We stayed like that for a while, with me wrapped in Harry's tight embrace and feeling his light trails of tickling kisses on my shoulders, up my neck and just under my chin. Reveling in the touch and feeling quite content if I'm being honest, I turned my body around in shuffling moves so that I could see the milky skinned face of the most beautiful man in the world.

Gaze locked on mine, he smiled, as did I and let out a low voiced sigh, pulling me tighter to his warm body. My hand touched the small area of skin that was exposed on his chest through a hole in his jumper. A small moan escaped his lips, enjoying the contrast of my cold hand on his warm skin.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, replaying the sound of his cute, low moans in my mind when out of the sudden, I felt something warm against my lips: Harry's.

"C'mon babe, I made breakfast—and it's not eggs this time!" Harry exclaimed after a minute of kissing, and he was obviously proud with himself about the breakfast. His large hand gripped my small one and tugged me into the kitchen behind him. I looked at the table he'd set up. The mahogany wooded table was covered with a royal blue table cloth with two white, lace-trimmed edges placemats at either end. "Sit," Harry ordered, motioning towards the chair nearest me. He rushed around to pull it out for me. 

I did as I was told and sat in the wooded chair. My eyes gazed over the food that Harry set between us: pancakes, Belgian waffles, a basket of fruits, maple syrup—there was more than that too. I wasn't sure how he expected the two of us to eat it all ourselves.

I looked up, blue eyes met with Harry's piercing green ones. I let the smile that I'd been holding in shine through my mouth and his features lightened too after that.

He wiped his forehead—for sweat I'm guessing—and gently stabbed his fork through a piece of his Belgian waffle. "I was afraid you wouldn't like it," he admitted. "You do though, don't you? That's why you smiled. Right?" 

"I smiled because this is just so cheesy, Haz. But yeah, I do love it. I really do. Except," Harry's face fell as soon as my mouth spoke the word except. "Except, aren't fancy table set-ups supposed to be for dinnertime?" 

"Yes, they are. And that's exactly why we're having a fancy breakfast set-up." He said matter-of-factly. "Fancy dinner set-ups are too cliche for you, aren't they Louis?"—And maybe I just had to nod—"I knew it. Has any man ever given you a great breakfast like this though? I doubt it." Proud, Harry got up from the table and sat in my lap. "If anyone has, I bet they didn't do this—" Harry's soft pink lips connected with mine in a slow, sweet and tender kiss. "Not as well as me at least."

"No one kisses me as well as you do babe." I sweet-talked him and pushed him off of my lap. He frowned, as did I, but there was something that I just needed to talk about with him: his upcoming—possibly death causing—boxing match. "In all seriousness though, what time is your match?" 

Harry sighed, obviously wishing that I would've put this conversation off longer. Really though, it had been three days since we last talked about it. It was bound to happen at some point. I just happened to choose right then in that moment, which, maybe I could've waited until after breakfast, but. He took another deep breath before telling me, “the thing's an hour away so my manager's picking us up here around five.”

I thought about it, because like, if we leave at five, that would mean the match starts at six and isn't that a bit early for a boxing match? I mean, this was supposed to be broadcasting live on the television, so. I settled on asking Harry if it was true. “That would mean it starts at six though, right? That just seems a bit early...”

He shook his head no, “starting at eight. I have a private with my coach until seven and then we have the last hour to ourselves.” He winked as if he expected something to go on—us to get it on—in the dressing room until his match. He should've known that I wasn't feeling up for that, though. I was too tense, and I wouldn't want to distract him from his main priority (the match).

The weird thing was that I almost though Harry could read into my mind, and like, into my thoughts as if he were magical or something. (as if he were Him or something.) And it's like, why Louis? Why would you ever think that this dumb, horny bastard is magical? But it's because he sighed right while I was thinking to myself just about how Harry wasn't getting any before the fight. 

He stood behind me with his hands running over my chest, and that's when he whispered in my ear, “you're just so tense, Lou. You know how good I can make you feel, right? I just wanna make you feel good.” And it was seductive, honestly, but I couldn't let myself melt into having sex with him in that morning.

So I got up and started to put my dirty dishes in the sink, not caring that I hadn't eaten a decent amount of the food that Harry had made for us two. If I was being honest, I was bit frustrated—sexually and otherwise—with Harry and his attempts at getting me into the mood. I turned to tell him “I'm sorry Harry, you know I am. I'm not rejecting you because I'm angry with you for fighting, it's just...”

“Just what baby?” He asked, sounding truly sympathetic (and he probably was).

“Just... nothing.” 

Frustrated, I left him in the kitchen with a slightly slammed bedroom door closing behind me. I threw myself on the bed and curled up in the spot where Harry's cologne was still apparent. It was like, I was just so anxiety ridden and I wanted nothing to do with anyone until the dumb fight was over, except, what if Harry didn't survive it? Like, how would I go on?

And really, I just needed to stop thinking about it.

It wasn't until four in the afternoon that I awoke from my g

reif siesta, cheeks unprepossessingly tear-stained and clothes smelling sweetly like Harry's cologne. I wiped the wet tears from my face before pulling myself together enough to pad across the hall into the bathroom where I washed my face of all the sticky, dried up tears that haunted my skin.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror above the sink and decided to stare at myself for a minute (or a few). I hated how downright pathetic I looked right then. And it was stupid really, how I was so emotional. Part of me felt like I had a reason to be, though. Like, in less than six hours—that's a whole fourth of a day—the love of my life could be pronounced dead. Dead, like, gone; not alive; unseen for the rest of forever; unable to talk or kiss or love or feel; just, dead.

“I need to stop fucking thinking about it!” I screamed. It wasn't meant as a scream in my head though. I slammed my fist down on the sink's counter and sunk along it until I was sitting crouched on the floor, head in my knees, sobbing.

“Louis, are you okay babe?” Harry knocked on the door. “Can I come in?”

I squeaked, which, I guess that was a signal for him as yes. Well, that's how he took it at least. He jiggled the door knob and quickly pushed into the bathroom, kneeling next to my fragile body. I started shaking as sobs poured from my eyes, and I was well aware of what was happening: I was having an anxiety attack. I felt dizzy and naseous at the same time that I was crying

uncontrollably, limbs shaking.

“God Lou, what do I do? What's happening?” Harry asked, panicking. He called out into the living room, “Niall, get the fuck in here!” 

Niall rushed into the bathroom and stared at me. I was looking particularly ghastly as he pulled Harry out of the room, making my tears fall even harder because honestly, I just wanted to be held in his arms for the rest of my short forever. “Harry!” I cried, wishing for him to be back at my side.

A few more seconds—they felt like hours though—passed before Harry and Niall appeared back in the bathroom, both taking a seat on either side of me. Harry took my sweaty, feminine hand in his, holding it as tight as possible without hurting me. “You're okay baby, you're okay, you're fine.” He reassured me but looking absolutely horrified himself.

Niall watched Harry, saying, “H you're fine too. He's okay, remember I told you it's just an anxiety attack.” And Harry only nodded, gripping my hand tighter. I pulled him by the waist into my lap, holding his warm body against mine to calm me down. He started leaving kisses on my thighs and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing his large hands down my back.

“You're okay,” Harry whispered once again. He sat up, looking me in the eyes. “Yeah, you're okay. Your face isn't as pale anymore.” His finger lifted to my cheek, wiping away my tears, and it startled me at first, but found myself leaning into his touch. “I'm so sorry baby, I, but like, I have to, you know?” He rambled on. (about the fight, I assume.)

I nodded. “I know, Hazza, I know. It's just, like, what if I lose you?” 

“You won't!” He exclaimed. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You know how I've been out a lot lately?”—I nodded—“Well, I know I told you that I was just running errands but, I've been having a lot of privates with my coach. I didn't want to tell you though, because you would've tried to keep me home, telling me how I was still hurt and broken from last time. I'm fine though, Lou. Good enough to pound you into the mattress every night, eh?” He smiled brightly, lighting the mood. And, well, maybe I giggled.

“You should've told me! I wouldn't be so nervous for today if I knew you were training...” I said. “I mean, I'm still nervous even knowing that you're well trained, but like, I don't feel so nauseus and dizzy anymore.”

“And you're not shaking,” Niall pointed out with a small smile. “I'll go back in the living room and leave you two. Feel better Louis.” He waved as he walked out of the small bathroom.

Harry stood up after him, pulling me with him by the hand. “Let's get you into the bedroom, okay?” He picked me up, holding me by my back and thighs—bridal style—and walked me into the bedroom as if I weighed nothing. (Like, maybe he is strong enough to survive the fight. Fuck, who am I kidding, my baby's a warrior.)

“Harry I really, really don't want to have sex right now, as much as I love you and everything, just—” I protested as Harry set my gently on the bed and climbed next to me.

Harry chuckled lightly. “We aren't going to do that right now.” He assured me. “Just wanted you to lie down and calm yourself for a few minutes before we have to get ready. Manager's picking us up in less than an hour, you know.”

I nodded. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” I took a few deep breaths, calming myself down. I looked at Harry, who was laying with his head perched in his hand, arm bent and leaning on the fluffy mattress. We both exchanged small smiles at each other, leaning in for some kiss that progressed fast enough into us making out—but, like, not hungrily or passionately or anything rough—it was just us kissing with a bit of tongue and it was just romantic and lovelylovelylovely and such.

“We should get ready, shouldn't we?” I sadly pulled away from one of the best kisses we'd ever shared. (or I'd ever shared with anyone.)

Hands shaking nervously, I looked at the mobile phone that I held in my hand checking the time—7:56—and Harry's manager had just barged through the door (but luckily not interrupting any kissing, because that went on earlier in the evening). He looked at Harry, who looked at me, and all three of us knew that it was time. Harry and I both sprung up from the couch and wrapped our arms around each other in the grandest of all hugs, shared a passionate kiss, and I whispered “good luck” to him before he muttered back a “thank you.” 

And that was it.

After that, he was off to the backstage.

Two minutes later, his manager came back into the dressing room. He looked sympathetically at me and took a seat next to me on the couch. “You know he's been training for weeks, right? He'll be okay—”

“Louis,” I told him.

“Louis. He'll be okay, Louis. Now c'mon, aren't you going to come watch?” 

I thought about it for a moment, like, did I want to go watch Harry—my boyfriend—go get either beat (the fuck) up, or get killed, or... maybe he would win? So, like, yeah. I followed Harry's manager to the VIP section nearest the ring. 

Harry, standing along side his coach at the opposite side of the ring to his opponent—the Tobrecan was his name, I remembered—looked over at me and waved, his dimpled smile lighting up the entire arena, I swear. He blew me a kiss and giggled afterwards and right after I returned the wave, smile and blown kiss, he turned his attention back to his coach who was making a lot of movements with his hands, obviously planning out Harry's attack on the Tobrecan. (And It's a good thing the Tobrecan wasn't looking, because he would have known Harry's every planned move.)

As I watched Harry wait for the announcer to ring the bell that signaled a starting of a fight, I noticed that he wasn't—and hadn't been for the past few weeks—even a little bit nervous about the fight, and so, maybe that made me feel better about the whole thing. If Harry was confident in himself, I should be confident too, right?

So then it happened, the DING sounded throughout the whole arena and Harry looked over once more at me and simply nodded, as if to say “I've got this” and made his way to the middle of the ring where the referee and the Tobrecan stood. The coaches made their ways out of the ring and into the VIP sections on either side before the ref had Harry and the Tobrecan shake hands.

Just then, the referee signaled to the announcer, and the announcer rung the bell once more. That time, the fight started. 

Harry's hands in his red boxing gloves covered his face as he did the cute little bouncing on his seperate feet that all boxers did. (But like, it was cuter when he did it.) (And he called me foot fairy.)

The Tobrecan took a shot at Harry—or, more like he attempted—and swung his rather large arm at Harry, who punched the arm out of his way and dug his glove into the Tobrecan's stomach. Of course, that angered the Tobrecan and he swung once again at Harry, hitting him in the bicep. (But Harry's biceps are rock solid—I would know—so, it didn't hurt him, I don't think.)

Harry pulled some ridiculous move that I swore you would only ever see in a movie. He swung his glove straight up in the air, which caused the Tobrecan to actually (like, was he mental?) look up, and Harry quickly used the Tobrecan's distraction against him: he punched in the waist, which, the Tobrecan sort of toppled to the ground on that hit. Harry went to hit him again, but the referee stopped him with a whistle blow and arm in his face, pushing Harry back.

The Tobrecan's coach (and Harry's) gathered into the ring, Harry's coach pulling Harry aside and high-fiving him, which, wasn't that a bit unprofessional? But he did it anyway as the Tobrecan's coach attended to his bruised hip.

Shortly after, a bell ringed for round two and the Tobrecan shook sweaty hands with Harry once more before taking a quick shot in the air. (Harry ducked backwards, and like, since when is he so flexible?) The Tobrecan did a get a few good shots though, I have to admit, after that one (fail one).

Harry though—Harry though.

Harry swung and swung and swung until his arms got tired. It was scary, really, because you could tell how exausted he was but he kept fighting, and there were so many things that could to wrong with that. The Tobrecan could get more hits on him; or he could pass out; or he could fall asleep right then and there; or the Tobrecan could kill him and Harry would be too tired to even do anything about it.

But nothing like that happened.

His coach called a quick time out and pulled Harry aside. He handed Harry his waterbottle and a towel to wipe the sweat off of his face. Harry gulped down the water bottle so much that it started to suck in the plastic, looking all deformed and what not. The coach only called for a 60-second time out, and so Harry quickly rushed back to the middle of the ring, revived, gloves up and ready, doing the cute bounce once again.

Que the DING because there it was, and Harry immediately did exaclty what I remember his coach hand motioning him to do. With swift clocks to the jaw and already bruised hip, the Tobrecan was down on his hands and knees once more.

Round three was the most exciting round of them all though, as both fighters were revived as ever and it was just so nerveracking and I watched every move that Harry made, from the gloves up by his face to them popping out to punch the Tobrecan's shoulders, down to his waist, and then back up to his chest and bam.

The Tobrecan was out cold.

The final bell rang, signaling that the fight was over. Harry's coach re-entered the ring and stood on Harry's left side, and with the ref on his right, they both lifted Harry's arms in the air in victory.

My baby, he was victorious against the man who nearly killed just a few months ago. And like, I'd seen him victorious before of course, but this was most definitely the most important victory in the history of his career—and I wasn't just saying that. One look at his face, and you knew that in that moment, he couldn't have been happier—not even anything I could do would ever have made him more happy than he was right then. And his huge dimpled smile represented that.

“Do I get a victory kiss, or?” Harry entered the dressing room, sweaty and clad in his boxing shorts and red robe to match the gloves he held in his right hand. I squealed and jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately in the midst of it.

Still while kissing me, Harry kicked the door shut and dropped his gloves to the floor as he padded over to the couch, laying me down first before getting on top of me (after removing his robe, because, maybe it wasn't the sexiest thing he ever wore).

“So is that a yes to the victory kiss then?” He laughed, setting his hands on my hips. I pulled him down by his neck and kissed him again, tongue and all right from the start. It was the proud boyfriend inside of me, and damn was he in for something hot that night.

“Mm, baby stand up.” I ordered him. He followed orders and shuffled off of my lap, standing beside the couch. I ran quickly to the door and locked it before getting on my knees before Harry. Boxing shorts and boxer shorts shoved down to his ankles, I took his length into my mouth all at once and moaned around it, causing him to feel vibrations.

“Christ, if you fucking do that again I'm going to come right here, right fucking now.” He cussed, large, sweaty hands grasping my hair and guiding me along his rather large c☻ck. I was tempted to do it again, just so he'd come and I could taste all of it, but two things: one: it was a bit dirty of me to think such things. And two: I was planning on more than just a measly blowjob to celebrate, so.

Out of the sudden, I left him hanging—well, left his c☻ck hanging, literally—and pulled off from giving him head because even though I knew I gave good head, I knew that I was just fucking great at riding him, is the thing. At least, that's what he'd moaned every time it happened.

Harry whined my name a few times as I ordered him to step out of his shorts and pull off his shirt without my help. (Wasn't I just such a tease?) I pushed his hands away that tried to help me with removing my clothes.

Unbuttoned and unzipped jeans lying on the floor alongside my t-shirt, Harry's, and his shorts, I pinned him on the couch and layed on top of him, our lengths grinding against each other as I hungrily slipped my tongue into his mouth and he so gratefully grabbed me by the ass and kissed back just as hornily.

I lifted myself up in order to lower myself down onto him, taking his whole self inside of me, I moaned as did he. Harry told me how tight I was, and I just nodded and put a finger to his mouth, shushing him. I wanted neither of us to speak no more for the rest of the affair. The only sound I wanted to hear were his and my moans.

I started to move myself up and down on Harry's c☻ck, which, it wasn't much of my own effort after a few seconds when Harry's hands gripped my waist, pushing me up and down faster and harder and he was begging for it, whining my name over and over again and I knew I was giving it to him better than ever.

“Harder, faster; harder faster; hard—oh fuck, Louis!” Harry panted beneath me, sweat trickling down his forehead, eyes closed tight and lips parted O-shaped and such. “I'm coming, baby, oh god—” and on cloud nine, Harry's body started to shake as I felt him fill inside of me with a low moan, followed by one of my own at the feel of his load inside of me.

I rode on him a few more times before I climaxed as well, coming on his chest, the both of us moaning before going in for another heated kiss.

“I didn't die in the match, but I think I just died here from you fucking me so good.” Harry moaned into my mouth, arms wrapping around and grabbing my ass once again. He whimpered as I got up from his c☻ck so I could sit on his lap in all normality.

“That was my present to you, for winning that damned fight that I've been so worried about for the last few days.” I smiled as wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer so that our foreheads touch. (It was kind of gross what with the sweat and everything, but.)

“Baby,” Harry smiled. “I told you there was nothing to be worried about.”

I nodded, “I know, you won.”

“I won..”

“You won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i took a long while to update bc of some stuff but that shouldn't matter because what's better than proud boyfriend smut? and i think this chapter was pretty damn long. (aka 10 pages on libreoffice and 4667 words.) 
> 
> btw, i feel really weird self promoting but if you guys could do me a big favor and check out my new story “i'm so west coast, it's a goddamn shame” on my profile (@bradfords) that would be really really cool. x 
> 
> and self promo again: claire and i are doing our 3rd collab! you can check it out on this account (@_loving1d_) it's called “acting the part”


	24. Chapter 22

I stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, waddling slightly, okay so maybe I looked like a penguin, but that's not the point.

 

Harry was at the stove cooking breakfast in just a pair of boxers. It was something I wouldn't mind seeing every morning. I frowned at the large bruise on his side and was careful when I wrapped my arms around his waist. 

 

"Morning babe." Harry chirped.

 

I hated him for being being a morning person. "My ass hurts." I whined. 

 

Harry flipped off the stove and turned around to face me with a smirk. "My poor baby." He mock pouted.

 

"I hate you." I glared.

 

"But I love you!" He cooed, cupping my face and kissing me.

 

I wiggled out of the embrace and ran my fingertips over the bruise lightly. He grabbed my wrist and brought my hand up so he could kiss it. 

 

“What did I tell you about cliches?” I squinted at him.

 

“You’re no fun.” He pouted,

 

“That’s not what you said last night.” I winked. The dirty talking thing was still difficult but I thought I was getting the hang of it. 

 

Harry grinned and kissed my lips sweetly, before turning around to grab the plate of pancakes. My mouth watered at the sight of them. He sat them on the table and I grabbed two plates, syrup, and butter while Harry washed some strawberries and grapes. 

 

“The bottom ones are chocolate chip. If you want some you should get them before I go wake Niall up.” 

 

I took two for myself and started to put the other three on Harry’s plate, but he stopped me. 

 

“My trainer would kill me.” He chuckled. “Apparently my fat to muscle ratio is off since Ireland.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“But you’re gorgeous.” I scoffed. “C’mere.” I made grabby hands and he giggled before sitting in my lap. I kissed his cheek with a happy smile and he grinned fondly down at me. “Okay, now get up, you’re heavy.” I pushed him off lightly and he laughed as he retreated down the hall to wake Niall up. 

 

**

 

“Got any twos?” I peeked up over my cards.

 

“Go fish.” Harry smirked. 

 

“This is boring!” Niall groaned. “Harry, can Liam come over?” He whined. “You two get to be all coupley and I feel like a third wheel.” He pouted.

 

“Fine, but invite Zayn too.” Harry rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't wanna be rude."×

 

“I think his girlfriend is there.” I added.

 

“The more the merrier.” Harry said in a slightly sarcastic tone, but I could tell he didn’t mind.

 

We played go fish until they all arrived and then Niall bounded to the door. He came back a few minutes later on Liam’s back with Zayn and a pretty blonde in tow. 

 

“Hey guys.” I smiled. “Hey Perrie.” I waved at her and she smiled. “This is Harry.” I nodded at Harry.

 

She gasped and to everyone’s surprise she spun around and slapped Zayn’s chest. He looked at her like she was insane. “Zayn.” She whined. “Why didn’t you tell me your best friend was dating Harry Styles?”

 

“Didn’t think it was relevant.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “You like boxing?”

 

“No, but my brother does and his birthday is coming up. I’ve been trying to find a gift all week.”

 

We all stared at her as she turned around again and she blushed, subtly stepping closer to Zayn. “Would you mind signing something for him?” She asked shyly.

 

“Or I could do it in person.” Harry smiled. 

 

“Really? That would be great.” 

 

Harry nodded and I smiled at him fondly. He was to sweet for his own good. 

 

Zayn and Perrie squeezed onto the couch with us and Liam and Niall curled up in the recliner. 

 

I was practically sitting in Harry's lap just to make room for the other couple. "You need a bigger couch." I pursed my lips.

 

"I didn't need one until you came along." He sighed.

 

I suddenly felt bad for inviting all my friends over. Granted, Niall actually called them but he would never have met them if it weren't for me.

 

"Stop." Harry murmured. 

 

The others were talking about some trip Zayn and Perrie had taken, so they weren't paying much attention to us.

 

"Don't over think things. This is your flat too, you can invite how ever many people you want over. We can get even get a bigger couch if you want." 

 

He kissed my temple and I blushed, glad that no one was watching us. I pecked him on the lips with a soft smile.

 

After a while Niall suggested we play truth or dare so we formed a circle on the floor and Niall insisted we play 'the proper way' so he turned off the lights and used the light of our phones as a flashlight when it was our turn. 

 

"I dare you to drink ketchup." Zayn smirked evilly. 

 

Niall scrunched his nose in distaste but got up and went to the cabinet to get the ketchup. 

 

When I found out Harry kept his ketchup in the cuboard and not the fridge like everyone else, I knew we were soul mates. I know it's a petty think to base that on but it's the small things that count the most. 

 

Niall tilted his head back with a grimace and looked over at Liam. "If I don't make it, tell my mother I love her." He sighed dramatically, popping open the top and holding it above his head. He squirted a fair amount into his open mouth before closing his mouth and swallowing with a sour lemon face. 

 

We all laughed and he buried his face in Liam’s chest. 

 

I felt bad for him so I went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water and a cookie. He smiled a little at me as he took them with a polite thank you.

 

I returned to Harry's side and wiggled my way under his arm until he finally wrapped it around my shoulders. 

 

"Louis, truth or dare?" Niall sighed.

 

"Truth." I was too comfortable to do a dare. I just wanted to be close to Harry.

 

"What do you like most about Harry? And you can't say everything. You have to pick one."

 

None of us knew why Niall hadn't done an embarrassing question but I didn't complain as I thought hard and narrowed it down.

 

"Probably his eyes. Not just because they're a lovely color but most of the time I can tell what he's thinking when I look into them. I love the way they light up when he gets excited or darken when he gets 'excited''." I tilted my head up a bit to look into his eyes with a fond smile. If I had to define love this would be it. 

 

"That is sickeningly cute." Perrie cooed. 

 

I blushed a little and Harry leaned down to kiss my lips gently. He knew I didn't like PDA so he kept it short and sweet. 

 

"Someone's getting laid tonight. " Zayn coughed. 

 

"Pfft. He gets laid every night, morning, afternoon, and sometimes all three." Niall scoffed. "Believe me. I know." He shuddered and everyone laughed.

 

My cheeks heated up even further and I tucked myself into Harry's side wishing I could just disappear. He was smiling proudly to himself. 

 

"Leave him alone." Harry chuckled. "He's never sweet with me. I want to enjoy this." He glanced down at me. "Cheer up sassy pants. "

 

I slapped his chest lightly and he kissed my temple. "And he's back."

 

**

 

I was sitting on the couch Tuesday morning flipping through job ads on the Internet. Harry was practicing so I was alone in the flat. I obviously I got fired from my last job when I left for three months. 

 

Harry came back around noon so I made us some sandwiches while he showered. Although I liked the sexy sweaty look, I didn't like how it smelt or felt. Sweat had always been gross to me. 

 

He kissed my cheek when he was clean and his damp curls touched my face making me flinch from the cold. 

 

We ate on the couch and then he took the plates to the sink.

 

I picked up my laptop again and waited for him to come back. He usually liked to nap after his training sessions so I put my laprop in sleep mode and turned on the TV. 

 

He sat beside me and I patted my thighs. He got the hint and moved to lay his head in my lap, his nose brushing my belly just slightly.

 

I carded my fingers through his soft hair while using my other hand to scroll through more job ads on my phone.

 

Harry's breathing evened out after a few minutes and I shook my head with a smile.

 

I eventually put my phone up and leaned my head back against the couch to sleep too. I left the TV on for background noise and soon I fell asleep as well.

 

**

 

When I woke up I was alone but I could hear humming from the bedroom. I stretched a bit and strolled down the hall and into our bedroom. 

 

Harry had in a pair of earphones and was dancing as he folded a pile of clothes on our bed.

 

I chuckled and walked over to him. He pulled out an earphone when he saw me and grinned widely. 

 

I kissed his cheek and pulled out his earphones so the music played aloud and I helped him fold clothes while we danced.

 

When we finished the clothes we kept dancing and Harry did a bunch of ridiculous moves that some how made him look adorable.

 

He turned the music off when Niall came in. "I'm going to Liam’s. I probably won't back until later tonight." He smirked.

 

We said goodbye and he left. Afterwards I grabbed Harry by the v in his shirt and pulled him closer to me so I could kiss his lips. 

 

He smiled into the kiss and I pushed my tongue through his lips. 

 

"Someone's eager." He chuckled. 

 

I pinched his not bruised side and he giggled. 

 

Harry and I had a lot of sex, like a lot, but we always had to be fairly quiet because Niall was just down the hall, so we took advantage of the alone time.

 

"Let's do it on the couch." I whispered against his lips. 

 

His breath hitched and picked me up causing me to yelp in surprise. He carried me to the living room and dropped me onto the couch. It didn't hurt but the breath was knocked out of me. 

 

He pulled his shirt over his head and straddled me. I sat up and pulled my shirt off then wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him again. He placed his hands on my chest and pushed me onto my back gently. 

 

Then he kissed down my chin, throat, and collarbones, biting a few patches of skin here and there. 

 

I tangled my fingers in his messy curls with a whine. "Harry. "I breathed. 

 

He swirled his tongue around my nipples and kissed down my chest, stomach, and then pushed his nose against my crotch.

 

I whimpered, tugging at his hair. "Stop teasing."

 

He pulled my sweatpants down past my hips and I lifted my pelvis so he could pull them off along with my boxers. 

 

He flicked his tongue over the head of my dick and I yanked his hair harshly. "Dammit Harry, just fuck me already."

 

As much as I enjoyed blow jobs -Harry was fantastic at them- I wanted more. 

 

Harry shoved his hand between my legs and it took me a minute to realize he was digging under the couch cusions. He produced a bottle of lube and I raised an eyebrow.

 

"I figured this would happen eventually." He shrugged.

 

I was to turned on to question it so I nodded and bent my knees so he had access to my entrance.

 

He bit his lip and slicked up three fingers, pushing one into me. I wiggled my hips, letting him know that I was ready. 

 

He pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding another and soon the third. By then I was pushing back into his hand and moaning loudly. It was nice not having to hold a hand over my mouth to muffle them. 

 

He retracted his fingers and I whined at the emptiness. 

 

I heard the slurping sound of lube and then I felt it at my entrance. He leaned our forheads together as he pushed the tip of his dick in. 

 

I gripped his insanely hard biceps and scrunched my face up at the burning semsation spreading through my back and arse.

 

I breathed out a sigh as he peppered kisses all over my face. He was always so slow and sweet when it came to sex, well in the beginning at least.

 

"How are you always so tight?" He grunted.

 

I tilted my head back a little, wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him closer.

 

He pushed in all the way and I whimpered, clawing at his back with blunt fingernails. He kissed my lips gently and I nodded.

 

He started to pull out, but I dug my heels into his back. "Just kidding." I grimaced. "Just a sec."

 

"Take all the time you need." He kissed my forehead and petted at my cheeks and hair. I preened at the attention and barely noticed when he started to move again.

 

I wasn't sure why I was so sensitive but all coherent thoughts left my head when Harry's cock brushed against my prostate.

 

"Fuck! Agh, there!" I moaned.

 

He smirked and hit the spot again, causing me to cry out in pleasure. I really liked being able to yell and not having to worry about Niall overhearing and teasing us about it later.

 

"Ugh, Harry." I whined, scrabbling at his back. He moaned and I felt the boiling in my stomach.

 

My face flushed dark red when I came after two more thrusts, untouched. I covered my face with my hands and cried a little. Most of it was the pleasure I was feeling but it was also the embarrassment of coming so soon. It had only been about three minutes.

 

"Christ, Louis." He moaned loudly, tipping his head back and slowly sliding out of me. 

 

I wrapped myself around him like a koala, holding him in place. "You didn't come yet." I stated. 

 

"I can take care of it. After that, it shouldn't take long. That was incredibly hot babe " He panted.

 

I refused to let go of him even though my back and bum were throbbing. "Use me. I want you to come inside me." 

 

He moaned at my words and dropped his head to kiss me passionately. 

 

I locked my arms around his neck as he pounded into me, making the couch scootch back a few inches.

 

He was purposefully avoiding my prostate, but his face was buried in the crook of my neck and he was mouthing at my collarbones. Just when I thought I was going to get hard again his hips stuttered and I felt something warm filling me up.

 

He moaned into my neck and I tangled my fingers in his curls, massaging his scalp lightly. 

 

"Babe." I whined. A stinging feeling was spreading across my back and bum. I wiggled my hips and he slowly moved his hips back so he slid out of me. 

 

I felt his cum drip down my thighs when I sat up. I groaned and stood up so it didn’t drip onto the couch. “I think I need a shower.” I grimaced.

 

Harry chuckled and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and I waited not-so-patiently for the water to warm up. Rhe cum between my cheeks and oozing down my legs was really uncomfortable.

 

When the temperature was just right we got in and Harry picked up the shampoo. I washed his body while he washed my hair and then we switched.

 

Once we were both clean we put on sweats and cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an abrupt ending, but I didn't know how else to finishe it. Anyways, this was just a filler full of fluff. Sorry about the wait (I am in way over my head with all these stories 


	25. Chapter 23

Niall came back into the house when it was three in the morning and the sky was a dark purple with its own spots of black, a hole that lead to the rest of the infinite universe—the one with the cosmos and the millions-billions-trillions-bajillionfillionkillions of dwarf planets without their own suns and moons to give them transcendent lighting and life like the one I live on earth, and Harry was passed out on the couch with his messy head of ‘sex-hair’ sprawled across my thighs, his head in my lap, breathful snores escaping his thin and parted lips with the hot air seeping through the cheap blanket his mum bought him and onto my body covered only by a pair of blue and green plaid boxer shorts. I was half-asleep, watching Friends like I used to every sleepover with Zayn and Liam when we used to hangout. They say you lose an average of two friends when you fall in love, and I guess that’s proven true. I tried to talk to them whenever I could, of course, but living with Harry Styles, the famous boxer with a life and who likes to have sex at any minute of any day didn’t give me much time to focus on anyone but him. I hated that to an extent, for not being able to talk to my two best friends as much anymore, the ones who helped with everything that had to do with my father before Harry came along, but nonetheless I did love him to pieces and nothing—not even losing my friends—would or could ever change that, no matter how disgustingly rude and painful that is to say or think about.

Niall sat down on the coffee table, across from where I was seated on the couch. I hardly noticed him, despite the fact that he was sitting directly in the way of the television. He tilted his head, staring through my trance-like state and seemingly into my soul. His hand reached for my thigh, but I shivered and shook, my body trembling in nervousness and anxiety. “Louis, are you alright? Are you having another anxiety attack?”

“No, I’m—no. I’m just thinking, Niall. I’m thinking about a lot of stuff and I’ve got a lot of stuff on my mind, you know? There’s something—something feels wrong. I thought it was because of the fact that I don’t get to see Zayn and Liam anymore and they say you lose two friends when you fall in love and stuff, but it isn’t that. I miss them, but that isn’t what feels wrong. I feel like I’m gonna get called this week and there’s gonna be bad news. Or good news that is potentially bad. Do you get that Niall? Something feels so wrong. I bet it’s my family. My dad probably did something, oh god!”

“Louis all you’ve got to worry about right now is calming down. If anything is or becomes wrong within your family, obviously someone will call and tell you. They wouldn’t just let you sit alone without knowing what’s happening.” Niall told me. “It’s three in the morning though, Lou. Why don’t you carry this boy on your lap back to bed so you can actually fall asleep too.” I gave Louis a confused stare that he must have understood as he nodded and continued, “nevermind, he’s a little too big for you to be carrying him in there. He’s like a foot taller than you.”

“Nine inches!” I squeal in protest, crossing my arms for the higher effect. With furrowed eyebrows, I scowled at Niall. “Nine. Inches. He’s nine inches taller than me, that’s all! But he has so much muscle, Niall, and that’s why he’s hard to carry. I mean, not that I wouldn’t want to try—I’ve felt those muscles when we—nevermind.”

“Yeah, stop talking.” Niall laughed. “I already know about your sex life, as neither of you ever know how to put a sock in your mouth, literally. Especially you, Lou. I mean I understand you’ve got Harry Styles pounding you into the mattress every night but goddamn, some of us want to sleep!”

“Excuse me mister Niall Horan, but I do recall finding you outside my bedroom door perches on Liam’s lap with him giving you a handjob while Harry and I were just getting in the mood. And you say you want to get sleep? I couldn’t sleep for two days after seeing that! What were you guys doing beside our door anyways? Getting off to the sound of me and Harry, or what? And I bet you were just as loud with Liam pounding you into the mattress earlier tonight!” Louis protested. 

“We were not getting off to the sound of you guys, that’s disgusting, Louis, geez man! Liam wanted to see if you guys would even notice us outside what with you and Harry seeming so into—well, whatever was going on in there. And the difference is with the loudness is that Liam and I were the only ones at his place. His family is on a cruise right now in the Caribbean or something, so we can be as loud as we ever so please, Lou.” Niall said. “And hey! I top! I fucking top!”

Louis laughed, like literally, honestly laughed—and it was a loud laugh, like he really meant to be laughing. It wasn’t sarcastic or there for more effect on his sarcastic attitude. “Yeah right you top. That’s like how I own a bugatti, right? There’s no way in the world that precious little Niall Horan is a top screwer.” Louis squeezes Niall’s cheeks playfully. “But anyways, Liam isn’t on the cruise with his family?”

“Nope, he isn’t. He told his mum and dad that if I couldn’t come, he didn’t want to go because he didn’t want to be away from me for more than a day—he hardly even let me leave tonight. But, they didn’t have enough money to bring me along with them, you know, with the economy and all, so they said they couldn’t and Liam decided to give his ticket to his single aunt who Liam thought should really use a vacation. She just got divorced or something, I don’t know. But yep, Liam stayed here for me. Isn’t that the cutest of him?”

Louis coos sarcastically as he widens his eyes and holds his hands to his heart for emphasis. “How romantic!” He rolls his eyes, throwing himself back on the couch.”The feels! The feels for your lovely, romantic relationship!”

“I know right!” Niall smiles, exclaims, “he’s so romantic. He’s the best.”

“Uh, actually it’s fucking stupid. I love Harry, but if my mom offered me to go on a cruise with her—without my father, obviously—I would give Harry a kiss goodbye and be on my way. I mean, couldn’t you guys just have skype sex or something? Strip tease for the camera? Dirty text?”

Niall pouts, his arms crossed against his puffed out chest in defense. “You know, just because you’re to ignorant to have the ability to process and appreciate the romance of true love and the pure art of cliches, doesn’t mean you get to take a giant shit all over the everyones who do.”

“I am not ignorant, and besides, cliches are stupid. Now, help me get this lump off of my lap, he’s starting to sweat.” Louis demands. “He sweats in his sleep sometimes; it’s gross. But he told me it’s usually just when he’s having wet dreams. Like, instead of coming in his sleep like most guys, he just sweats through his dreamt-of-climax. He’s weird.”

“You’re asking me to touch your sweaty boyfriend who could very well be dreaming about having hot sex with you right now? Uh, I’m gonna have to think long and hard about this one—uh, no! What if I touch him and he moans or grabs my dick or something?”

“Oh please, like you’ve never been touched by Harry before. You should just grow and suck it up, and help me carry him into the bedroom.” Louis starts to whine, “pleeeease, Niall, pleeeeeeease.” He childishly slaps Niall’s arm repetitively, basically begging for help. Niall gives in, obviously. He can’t just sit there and listen Louis beg for help, as it’s annoying as all hell.

So, he helps Louis carry a sleepy Harry into his bedroom. They both set him down on the bed and Louis tells Niall he can leave the room. “It’s 3AM, so you should probably get some sleep.” He says, with Niall nodding. 

After Niall’s gone some few minutes seconds later, Harry tiredly throws his arms over Louis’ hand that’s situated on the bed. “Come to bed, Lou.” Harry groans, all throaty and low. Louis’ stomach does a little bit of a flip at that. 

“You awake, H?” Louis wonders, climbing into the side of the bed opposite of Harry. He covers both himself and his boyfriend with the duvet at the end of the bed, making sure Harry’s warm. 

Harry rolls over, wiggles closer to Louis. “‘M horny,” He complains, wishing for Louis to do something about it and help him get off. Louis rolls his eyes, explaining to the half asleep Harry that he’d already been nicely fucked and blown that day, so he’d have chill out and forget about sex for five seconds, if it’s even possible. To that, Harry replies, “but Lou, I have a boner.” And suddenly, Louis’ watching his sleepy boyfriend reach his large hand into his own pants. Said boyfriend starts palming himself in plain sight of Louis, looking straight at him in the eyes. Frustrated, Harry furrows his eyebrows and sits up. “You’re literally just going to sit there and not help me?” He huffs. 

“Go to sleep, you horny baby.”

“Your horny baby.”

“Fuck, Haz, go to sleep.”

Harry groans and throws himself back down on the bed, facing away from Louis and staring at the wall instead. Louis pulls the covers back over the two of them and kisses Harry’s cheek sweetly. “Sweet dreams, babe.”

Harry huffs once again and waits for Louis to lie back down and face the other direction. When he knows Louis’ not facing him anymore, his hand reaches back down into his pants so he can start to get himself off again, his hand rubbing up and down his hard dick. 

Hearing soft and ragged breaths coming from beside him, Louis turns over to see his boyfriend masturbating literally right next to him. “Fucking hell, Harry!” He squeals. “Go to sleep, you fucking dog.”

“So. Horny. Need to. Ohhh.” Harry moans as he finishes himself off. He slips his hand out of his bands and smirks over at Louis, who’s both disgusted, turned on and confused. “Want a taste, babe?” Harry winks sarcastically.

“Oh, fuck off.” But maybe Louis takes Harry’s fingers and licks them clean anyways.

 

✿✿✿

When Louis wakes up the next morning, it’s because he receives a call on his mobile phone and is woken by the loud ringtone of “Talk Dirty” by Jason Derulo. He groans, stretches and yawns before taking the phone in his hands and answering it right after looking confusedly at the caller ID.

“Felicite, it’s only eight in the morning, why are you calling me—why are you even awake right now? It’s a Saturday for fuck’s sake!” Louis asks into the phone. He hears his younger sister sniffle on the other end of the line. It’s not a kind of sniffle like she has allergies or a cold, or she just sneezed either. It’s a kind of sniffle where Louis can tell she’s just been crying. “Oh—oh, god, Fiz, what’s wrong?”

She sniffles once more before gathering the words and courage to be able to speak to her brother. Before she’s about to speak, though, it’s like there’s a literal closing of her throat. She can’t find the words to say—she’s lost them, and even if she had them, she wouldn’t be able to speak of them, as it feels her throat has locked and shut tight for the rest of forever. 

“Fiz, babe, you gotta tell me what’s up, yeah?” Louis encourages.

Felicite takes two deep breaths and tries to slowly manage her words through her thick, sticky lips. “Louis, I—Dad woke me up screaming because—because I—He read through my messages with my, um—girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Louis questions.

“That girl I told you about—Violet, is her name—I asked her out a few days ago and I was so happy when she said yes. We’ve been texting non-stop and you know how dad likes to read through my messages when I’m not on the phone and I forgot to delete our messages from last night, so he saw them. He screamed at me, waking me up, all about how he’s not gonna let another one of his kids—one of his real kids—be a homosexual, because it’s like, wrong and stuff and—” She hiccups, starting to cry again. “He’s on his way over there now.”

“On his way over where?”

“Your house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to update, ugh, I’m sorry.   
> Claire will be writing the next chapter, obviously. :-)  
> For now, please
> 
> Vote/Comment/Follow ♥


	26. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't shoot me? 

My blood ran cold and the phone slipped through my fingers. Harry was still sleeping like an oaf beside me so I crept out of bed and pulled some clothes on before shutting his door quietly.

I heard the knock at the door just as I was peeing and I thought about just ignoring it, but the knocking got louder and I didn’t want him to wake Harry up, so I washed my hands quickly and raced down the hall.

I opened the door and smiled shyly as my dad glared at me. “What the hell did you do?” He growled, stepping inside uninvited. 

“I-I didn’t do anything.” I whispered. “Please, be quiet. Harry’s sleeping.” I pleaded.

“I don’t give a shit what you faggots are doing in this fuckpad that you call a home!” He shouted. “You made her gay.” He jabbed a finger at my chest. “You influenced her. You took advantage of a young girl!”

“I-I didn’t.” I whimpered. “D-dad.” I felt a sting on my face and I held my cheek where he had just slapped me.

“Don’t lie to me.” He said through gritted teeth. I saw his arm raise again and I shut my eyes, waiting for the blow but it never came. 

I opened my eyes and saw Harry had pinned him against the wall and was holding his arms behind his back. His face was smushed against the wall and he was squirming, but Harry had a firm hold on him, with an angry glare on his face. I had never seen him that angry before.

“Let me go!” He yelled.

I touched Harry’s arm gently and he looked at me, his face instantly softening. 

Niall had peeked out of his bedroom and was watching quietly.

Harry literally drug him to the door and opened it. “If you ever touch him again I will make you wish you hadn’t.” Harry said menacingly before slamming the door. 

He walked back over to me and wiped away the tears streaming down my cheeks and put his hand on my lower back, gently leading me back to bed.

I felt numb as I curled into a little ball on the bed. Harry tucked the covers around me and then slipped in behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I laced our fingers together and started to shake as sobs racked my body. He just held me tightly and trailed kisses over my neck, cheeks, and shoulders.

**

“Babe, you have to get up sometime.” Harry sighed from the doorway.

It had been three days since my dad had come and I hadn’t gotten out of bed except to pee. Harry brought me food and massaged me but nothing helped. I hadn’t heard from the other members of my family either. I barely spoke, but I appreciated Harry being there. 

Harry sat beside me and ran his fingers through my hair. “Please. You’re worrying me.”

“I’m fine.” I sighed, turning my back to him.

“You’re not fine.” Harry frowned. “You’ve been laying in bed for three days. It’s not healthy.” He tugged on my shoulder until I rolled over and scowled up at him. 

“Just leave me alone. I want to wallow in self pity.” I shrugged off his hand and flopped onto my stomach, burying my face in his pillow. 

I heard Harry sigh and he got up, closing the door rather loudly as he left. 

I sighed again and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. I was alone yet again.

***

Harry’s POV

After a week I was getting frustrated easily. (On the brightside, my boxing was more fierce). I had tried everything to get Louis out of bed, which was ironic because I was usually trying to get him in bed. 

But after a week I had had enough and I sped over to Louis’ old house and knocked on the door until his dad answered with a scowl. “What do you want?” He spat.

I jabbed a finger at his chest and stepped inside. “I want you to apologize to Louis. He is your son. You are supposed to love him no matter what and accept and support his decisions. So what if he likes men, at least he’s not doing drugs or whoring around!” I shouted angrily. “So you need to grow some balls and quit being a dick!”

His dad just stared at me like I was the crazy one. His mum and sisters were peeking around the corner of the hallway with wide eyes. 

“Get. Out.” He growled. 

I resisted the urge to punch him in the face. Knowing I could easily break his jaw wasn’t helping.

“Believe me, I don’t want to spend another second with you. I will gladly leave.” I turned around and slammed the door behind me as I got back in my car. I didn’t go home right away. I was too angry too, so I went to the gym.

***

Niall’s POV

After the fight with Louis’ dad I went to Liam’s house. When I got back around eleven pm Harry wasn’t home and Louis was still in bed. I looked into Louis’ room and sighed. “Where’s Harry?” 

Louis shrugged and hugged his pillow tighter. I pulled my phone out as I left his room and went to my own. I called Harry but he didn’t answer the first three times. He answered the fourth time but he sounded out of breath.

“Where are you?” I frowned. “It’s almost midnight.”

“I uh- I’m at the gym.” He panted. 

“Well get your arse home and feed Louis before he shrivels up and floats away or something.” I shuddered at the thought.

Harry sighed. “I’ll be home later.” 

I huffed and hung up the phone before getting into the shower.

**

Harry’s POV

I couldn’t go home after talking to Louis’ dad. So I went to the gym and let my anger out on a punching bag. I was dripping in sweat and my muscles ached, but I kept punching furiously. I needed to get my anger out before I went home and dealt with Louis. I didn’t want to be angry and accidently make him feel worse.

After another hour I had calmed down enough, so I took a quick shower and drove home. 

Louis was still lying in the bed just like when I left so I slipped into the bathroom and ran some warm water into my large tub. I added bubble bath and lit a few candles as well.

I stripped off my shirt and went back into my room. I lifted Louis from the bed, ignoring his whines and protests. He pushed weakly at my chest and squirmed in my arms.

I sat him on the counter and began pulling his clothes off. He looked around and sighed. "Why do you have to be so perfect?" He huffed. 

I smiled and pecked his lips. "Hop up." I patted his hip and he stood up. I pulled his pants down his legs along with his boxers and then took my own off. 

He walked over to the tub and stepped in, moving some of the bubbles around before sitting and pulling his knees to his chest.

I sighed heavily and sat behind him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into my chest. I kissed his shoulders and neck, but he just stared ahead at the wall blankly.

I got some bubbles and rubbed his arms gently. He relaxed a little after a few minutes and I leaned back against the side, pulling him with me.

I massaged his shoulders even though my own arms were aching. He leaned his head back onto my chest and kissed my collarbone softly.

We just laid there for a little while, enjoying the warm water and the quiet. I eventually got the shampoo and washed his hair and my own. 

After our bath I dried him off and dressed him. He still had a blank look on his face but he went Into the kitchen with with me instead of getting back in bed so that was an improvement. 

I made grilled cheeses and handed him one on a plate with a glass of apple juice. He took a few small bites and sips of his juice, but he hadn't even eaten half before he pushed it aside.

I sighed and finished my own before putting the plates in the sink. I washed my hands and cupped his cheeks. "You're scaring me." I murmured.

He leaned into my hands and gave me a forced smile. "I'm okay." 

I wasn't convinced but I carried him back to bed anyways. I pulled him into my chest as he curled into a small ball and peppered his face with soft kisses.

I waited until he was asleep before allowing myself to drift off as well, trying not to think about my poor, broken Louis.


	27. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally unrelated to the story, but is anybody going to the August 7th, 8th or 9th One Direction concert at Gillette Stadium? I’m going to the one on the 9th and I’m so excited. (Mostly because I saw that crotch grab that Niall did during Better Than Words in Colombia…) but anyways — Golden Gloves. Here’s chapter 25. :-)

[Harry’s POV]

I ran my hands over Louis’ strong arms to soothe his muscles and get him to relax from his heavy breathing. He had woken up with a large intake of breath—sort of like a scared kind of gasp—and started crying immediately. I assumed he had a nightmare, but I knew him well enough to know that if he did, he was embarrassed about breaking down so I shouldn't say anything about it. I wanted him to calm down, so I giggled quietly and licked at his ear softly.

He grumbled. “No, Harry. I don’t want to fool around right now. Not ever.” He cried some more and threw the comforter over his head. Moaning and groaning was heard from under the blanket and he started kicking around like a five year old.

Never? I thought to myself about if I were to never fool around with Louis again. I loved him to death without sex everyday, but never again? I couldn’t handle that. I was sure [and surely hoping] that he didn't mean it. “Baby, what’s wrong?” I asked. I wiped my saliva off of his ear and kissed it better. “Louis, you’ve been like this for nearly two weeks now. You’ve gotta tell me what’s bothering you so I can make it all better.”

He sighed and shook his head after removing the blanket from over his head. Still facing away from me, he asked “does your dick hurt?” I furrowed my eyebrows and asked him again what he said. “Does your dick hurt?” He repeated himself. “I mean, we haven’t—we haven’t you know-ed in like two weeks. Your dick must be aching.”

“Is yours?” I asked. He shrugged. “I know you’re upset about your dad Louis, and by the way you've been acting I'm slightly worried there's more you're upset about too. But baby, there are more important things to me than sex. You aren’t my boyfriend only because you’re a good fuck, but also because you're absolutely amazing and I absolutely adore you.”

“I love you…” He mumbled. It was the first time he said it in the whole two weeks. To say I was ecstatic was an understatement. I told him I loved him more. He turned to face me, shaking his head. “You don’t know how much I love you, so that’s not a valid argument.”

“I have an idea or two of how much you love me.” I kissed him lightly for all of two seconds. I started to get up from the bed, but he made grabby-hands at me in attempt to bring me back down to him. “Are you going to come down for breakfast with me or not?” I asked him, stepping into a pair of grey sweatpants. He shook his head and gave me a sad smirk. I sighed. “Louis, you hardly ate anything last night. That isn't gonna make me think you're automatically okay—just because you ate two bites of a grilled cheese. You need to eat something. You—I can see your bones Lou.”

“It’s only been two weeks. You can’t see my bones.” He said. I could slightly hear the faint fear in his voice. “I’m just not hungry, H. I would eat, but there’s this lump in my throat and it makes me not hungry and it—I’m fine Harry. I really am.”

“Louis,” I tried to start out sternly but ended up sighing and sitting back down beside him. I sat against the headboard and sat Louis up, bringing him between my legs. He pushed his knees up to his chest and hugged them. I wrapped my arms around him. “I saw your ribs yesterday.” I said softly, gingerly. “When we took our bath, I saw them. It was scary, Lou. You’re, like, killing yourself.”

“I’m not killing myself, H. If I killed myself, I wouldn’t get to kiss you every morning and talk with you every afternoon and love you every evening.” He pulled on a weak smile and kissed my hand that was on top of his knee. "I would never kill myself. I'd miss you too much."

“I need you to eat something Louis.” I changed the topic.

He sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry…Can I watch you train today?” He looked up at me curiously. I remembered that I had training at seven later that night. I was always hesitant about Louis watching me though. I didn’t want to be one of those couples that have lives only revolved around one of the partners. But I supposed that one time couldn’t hurt. Before I could nod, Louis made a proposal. “If you let me come, I’ll take you out to dinner after and I’ll try to eat something—an entire meal something.”

“I’m always the one that takes you out though.” I smiled. He blushed and leaned more into my chest. “You’re so cute,” I said. “You know that?” He nodded, saying that he knew because I always told him. “Well I only speak the truth.” I said cheekily. “Face me, babe?”

Louis shuffled between my legs and faced me, sort of laying on his stomach, the top of his crotch area rubbing against my crotch. I bit my lip, knowing he was doing it to get a reaction from me. I shook my head and pulled him higher so that he was sitting on his calves. “Just kiss me already.” He whispered, smiling. I smiled back as I cupped his warm cheeks and lightly brushed my lips across his. We made out for a small while, not letting things get heated until Niall knocked on the door and walked in without an approval from us. Louis stopped kissing me and turned to the blonde in the doorway. “What was even the point of knocking?”

“To warn you that I was coming in. I thought I gave the right amount of time for you both to throw a blanket over your naked bodies. I kind of assumed you two were fucking…” Niall explained. “But anyways, I just wanted to ask you guys if Liam could come over. I promise that we’ll keep it down in my room.”

“You can’t go to his house and get laid?” Louis asked. Niall shook his head and told him that Liam’s aunt was staying with them for a few days and he didn’t want to risk getting caught. “Oh yeah,” Louis cooed. He turned to me. “Liam hasn’t come out to his other relatives yet.” 

“Oh—then yeah, sure. Could you at least try not to be loud though? I don’t—I don’t wanna hear that shit.” I laughed. Louis’ fingers tapped on the palm of my hand to a rhythm that I couldn’t recognize. He started lightly humming too to the same tune. I whispered, “what’re you singing?” but he only blushed and shook his head. Niall squinted at us and huffed for us being too touchy before marching out. I smiled that he was gone—even though he was my best friend, I needed time to make Louis happier on my own—and started tickling the tiny boy in my lap. “Aw, are you shy about about your singing, baby?”

Louis blushed some more and hid his face in his hands. I asked him to sing for me, but he said no. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I might break your ears or what not. I’ll just stick to singing in the shower.”

“I’ll listen in next time you’re in there.”

“That’s really creepy, H.”

“I could always join you in there and you could hit some high notes, if you know what I mean.” I winked. Louis gasped, holding his hands to his mouth. He playfully slapped me and shook his head. “I like this playful side of you—but I don’t like how playful Louis doesn’t want Harry’s di—”

“Stop!” Louis shouted, giggling. He cupped my chin and pulled my face down to the level his was at before kissing me softly with his little pink lips only brushing against mine dryly. He did it a few more times, whispering “your lips are so soft, baby.” He kissed me again, harder. “Want to—want to rough them up.”

I mumbled “shit” under my breath. “How can you go from being so damn cute to adorably sexy in under ten seconds?” I asked before he chewed lightly on my bottom lip. He pulled away and told me that he wasn’t in the mood to fool around. “But—what the fuck Louis?”

“I—I’m sorry Harry! I was trying, I was really trying for you. I’m not trying to be a tease, I swear. I really was trying to get in the mood just for you. I’m sorry Harry, I just—I can’t do that. Not right now.” He broke into his million pieces once again, and it was mostly my fault. I felt like I was pressuring him into something I knew in the back of my mind that he couldn’t handle right then. He cuddled into my chest and I overheard him say to himself, “one day, someone’ll hug me so tight that all of my broken pieces glue back together.”

I knew that someone would be me.

 

I turned around on the couch when I heard Louis walking out of the bathroom. His eyes brightened when they met mine. He looked at me with a half-forced smile on his face, clad in a nice pair of skinny jeans and a clean tee shirt. I noticed that he shaved and left his hair natural for once, letting his caramel colored fringe hang loose around his forehead instead of gel-ing it all flipped to one side. I stuck out my arms, wanting him to come over to me. He entered my embrace, standing behind the couch while I kneeled on the cushion, facing him. “You cleaned up nice, babe.” I praised.

“Wanted you to see that I’m okay.” He said quietly. He bent down a bit until our faces were at level with each other. “‘m okay, okay?” He reassured me before placing a soft kiss on my lips. I lowered my hands to his waist, grabbing him and playfully throwing him over the back of the couch and onto my lap. He landed on my knee cap, which then made a cringeworthy cracking sound. Louis gasped, “shit!”

I pulled his hand away from his covered mouth and pushed his hair out of his eyes as well. Looking at his worried eyes, I shook my head and told him, “don’t worry Lou, I’m okay. That was my fault. I didn’t mean to bring you down so hard, are you okay?—God, I didn’t hurt you did I? I don’t want to break you even further, oh shit.”

“Haz, I’m fine. Your knee is okay?—and by the way, you aren’t ‘breaking me any further’ because I’m not broken. Everyone has blips in their state of happiness. Mine is just taking a little longer to pass by.” He half-forced a soft smile. “Your knee though…”

I nodded. “My knee is fine, baby. Are you ready to go to training with me? It’s almost seven o’clock.” Louis nodded, so we both sat up and intertwined our fingers together before leaving the apartment. We passed Liam and Niall in the hall, and I winked at them telling them not to break any of my furniture. While Niall laughed, Liam only smiled and blushed.

 

“Harry!” My trainer, Alex, welcomed me into the gym. 

I saw out of the corner of my eye Louis curiously looking around at everything. He tugged on the sleeve of my muscle-tank like a child would and pointed to a plaque on the wall with my name on it. “My first win,” I explained. “And that one over there—that one is from my win with the Tobrecan.” I pointed to one on another side of the wall. Louis smiled—actually smiled a true smile for one of the first times in a few weeks which of course made me blush in glee. I turned my attention back to my trainer. “Brought Louis with me, he’s been wanting to come for a while and we’re going out to dinner after, so I brought him along.”

“‘s fine, Harry. He’s more than welcomed as long as he doesn’t distract you too much.” Alex winked. “You go warm up, I’ve gotta finish some stuff in my office. It’ll take about 20 minutes. That’s enough time for you, yeah?” I nodded, so he turned to walk into his office down the hall before peeking around at Lou and I again and laughed. “Make sure you’re warming up with boxing.” He said. I knew what he meant.

I turned to Louis, who was smiling and laughing to himself softly. I was obviously ecstatic that he was showing signs of happiness, but was admittedly a bit disappointed that I wasn’t that one to make him smile. I poked him in the side. “You wanna help me with my warm ups?” I asked. He nodded, his eyes shining a bit brighter when they met mine. (That made me feel so much better.) "Go lie down right there on the mats," I smiled cheekily. Once he was laying down, looking up patiently at the ceiling, I appeared above him in the push-up stance. 

Louis smirked and shook his head. "You have done many cliche things during our relationship, Harry Styles, but this—this is by far the most cliche thing you have ever done." He laughed as I started doing push-ups above his tiny body. With each one I left a kiss on his cheek, near the corner of his lips, inching closer to them each time. "Literally the most stupid thing in the world right now," Louis laughed purely, his eyes closing with the skin around them crinkling. 

“You're so adorable,” I cooed.

"Hm?"

"Oh, I said you're so adorable—the crinkles by your eyes when you smile or laugh. God, I missed those crinkles." I said.

Louis reached his arms up around my neck. "I'm okay, Haz."

“You’re getting better.” I said.


	28. Chapter 26

After I had finished practice I showered quickly and then changed into the nicer clothes I had brought with me. Louis waited patiently on a bench and when I came out I smiled at him and took his hand in mine. He gave me a small smile that actually looked genuine.

I said goodbye to Alex and then walked with Louis outside. We got back in the car and then Louis looked out the window distantly. I turned the radio on to fill the silence and gave Louis' hand a gentle squeeze. "Where do do you wanna go?" I asked quietly.

Louis named a restaurant I hadn't been to but had passed a few times and I nodded, driving to the restaurant. 

When we got there we we were seated and only a few people came to get get my autograph and and picture. Louis seemed seemed to brighten when one of the girls asked for him to get in the picture too.

We ordered something to share and Louis ate a decent amount when it came, but still not as much as I would have liked. I ended up eating the majority and didn’t call him on in, afraid that it would just upset him further.

Louis insisted on paying the bill so I let him and then we went back to my flat. Once we were inside Louis grabbed a bottle of wine and opened it, pouring us both a glass.

I only had a glass and a half but Louis had four before I took the bottle away. He was giggling drunkenly and spewing out random things. I decided to use his tipsy state to my advantage. "Lou, why have you been so upset?" I asked carefully.

"My dad's a dick." Louis snorted. "But he's a right dick. That sounded weird." He giggled. "He's right. 'M just a fag who nobody likes." He pursed his lips and then I noticed a few tears pooling in his eyes. 

"Baby, you know that's not true. You're lovely." I frowned, cupping his cheeks.

"No, /you're/ lovely." Louis giggled. "I'm...I'm me." He tilted his head to the side as if he was thinking deeply about something. 

I sighed and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. "That's why I love you."

Louis looked up at me, giving me a look that a recognized to mean ‘are you serious?’. 

I picked him up, carrying him to our bedroom. I laid him down and then stripped him down to his boxers with a bit of difficulty since he was clinging to me and mumbling incoherent sentences. When he was finally settled down I took off my own clothes and laid beside him, wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly.

"Hazza." He whimpered. 

I sighed and looked over at him. "It's okay Lou. Just go to sleep. We can talk in the morning." However, Louis pushed at my chest until I let him go and raised an eyebrow. “What?” I said after a minute, starting to grow impatient.

Louis looked up with big blue eyes and I melted. He was the only one with the ability to do that to me (Well, him and cute baby animals). He sniffled and looked down at the sheets, playing with a thread. “You still love me right?”

“Of course.” I nodded, furrowing my brows. I reached out for him but he rolled away and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. “Louis-”

He raised a finger to cut me off and typed something in on his phone before handing it to me. I went to question it but he told me to just read. I looked down at the screen and started reading the messages on his twitter. They only got nastier, some directed at us both, but mostly at him alone. I was appalled and I stopped reading when I read one that said something particularly terrible. Some were even convinced that our relationship was only for publicity.

I put the phone down and pulled Louis close to me again, rubbing small circles on his back. “I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t know.”

Louis buried his face in my chest and choked out a sob that ripped my heart into a million peices. I blinked away my own tears and focused on the broken boy in my arms, because he was truly broken, no matter what he said.

**

Louis’ POV

After I broke down in front of Harry and confessed all that was happening to me I could hardly look him in the eye. He tiptoed around me and I mostly stayed in bed. Two days later I woke up alone with a bright green sticky note taped to Harry’s pillow. 

Open my laptop at 12:15 xx -H

I turned it over to see if there was more but that was all it said. The laptop was sitting at the end of the bed and although I was curious I went into the kitchen to keep myself busy for the next fifteen minutes. I ate half a granola bar and drank a glass of water before going into the room at exactly 12:15. I sat against the headboard and opened the laptop with shaky fingers. I grew even more confused when I saw that it was a live stream. The window refreshed and then a few seconds later Harry’s face appeared on the screen. Except he didn’t have his usual charming smile on his face. A deep frown looked out of place on the screen.

I didn’t have much time to ponder it because then he said something I definitely wasn’t expecting.

“I want to talk to you guys about my boyfriend.” Harry said, looking straight into the camera. He looked down briefly and then slightly to the right of the camera. “I’ve seen the things some of you have tweeted to or about him and I’m disgusted.” He poked out his tongue to wet his lips and then sighed. “I’m not asking you to stop. I’m telling you to. No one deserves that. Especially not someone as wonderful as Louis. You’re not only hurting him, but you’re hurting me as well.”

I glanced down at the viewer numbers to see that it was 2,000 and climbing quickly. The comments were streaming to the side but I didn’t dare look.

“And honestly, I don’t want someone who would do that as my fan.” Harry was quiet for a moment and he looked down at his lap. His eyes were teary when he looked back up. “I love Louis more than anything. And if you’re really my fan then you’ll accept that. You don’t have to like it, but keep your opinions to yourself. Louis is funny, sweet, smart, adorable and still sexy as hell. So leave him alone.” Harry looked into the camera. “Thats all I have to say.” He shook his head, biting his lip and then the screen went dark. 

I was too shocked to move so I just sat there, staring at the empty screen for the next ten minutes. By the time the video ended over 5,000 people had been watching. My phone buzzed repeatedly and I reached over to turn it off without looking at the tweets. I didn’t know if they were good or bad but I wasn’t willing to find out. 

I shut the laptop and put it at the end of the bed before pulling my knees to my chest. I didn’t look up until the bedroom door opened and Harry came in. He sighed and sat beside my silently. I leaned into him and pressed my cheek against his chest. “Thank you.” I whispered.


	29. Chapter 27

I walked into the living room and sat on the coffee table. Harry was sitting on the couch, looking at me, and I was looking back at him. “Harry, I am in love with you.” I said. He tilted his head to the side as if to question me. He said he knew, he said he obviously knew and he laughed about it. He said he loved me too. “No,” I shook my head. “I am in love with you, Harry. It’s deeper than ‘I love you’ I am in love with you. I’m in so deep. Watching your live-stream the other day, hearing you talk about me like that, stand up for me like that, I just kind of knew. It’s cliche as fuck how deep I’m in with you, but I can’t help it. I am so in love with you.”

Harry’s smile was wider than the pacific ocean. He didn’t touch me, hug me, or kiss me because none of that was necessary at a time like that. He smiled, and smiled, and just kept on smiling until the red of his cheeks was too prominent to ignore and he giggled like a little girl. His sweater paw lifted up to his face and he hid himself behind it, still giggling. He told me, “Louis, I am so in love with you.”

Niall walked in from his bedroom, hair messed up in a way that you could tell he and Liam had gone hardcore the night before. Liam trailed behind him with a smirk on his face, which added to the assumption. “Yeah, we get it. You guys are so in love with each other. You fuck every night and morning. You can’t go five minutes away from each other. It’s fucking obvious.”

“We haven’t had sex in a couple weeks, actually.” I said.

“Yeah, ‘s been about two.” Harry said.

Niall fake gasped. “Oh no, how have you survived?”

“Been wanking off like crazy lately.” Harry laughed. “Seriously, that’s how I have really survived. I knew Lou didn’t want to engage in that kind of stuff while he was dealing with his stepdad and just about everything else, so, I would go into the bathroom to get myself off because I mean, I still needed to feel something... I can assure you though, it didn’t feel as good as you riding me, babe.” He winked at me.

“Woah, way too much information, pal.” Niall said.

I laughed, stood up from the coffee table and walked around to the back of the couch. I got behind Harry, played with a few of his messy brown curls. His hair was way too long for his own good, but that was beside the point. “Want to sneak off into the bathroom?” I whispered in his ear.

The thing was, I had been feeling a lot better since Harry had spoken of me in his livestream. I was already starting to get better before then, but he helped speed up the process. Four days later, there we were, sneaking off into the bathroom to have a quick shag.

“No, babe, let’s go into the bedroom. I wanna talk to you about something first.” Harry whispered back. He stood up and walked around to the back of the couch where I was. I felt a light squeeze of my ass, followed by seeing Harry smiling down and winking at me. I followed him into the bedroom and shut the door behind me as he sat on the bed, against the headboard and motioned for me to sit on my lap. I straddled him, sitting pressed up against his chest. Without speaking, we made out slowly, our warm lips barely touching, then pressing firmly against each other’s. It went on in a pattern like that for a while, me trying to move closer and Harry’s arms—which found their way around my lower back and waist—tightening around me, trying to pull me closer into him. He slipped his hands under me, to hold my up by my bum. “I love you so much, Louis” was the first statement to be spoken in that room that day, and it was so cheesy. The air felt different. It felt so much warmer and so much more fresh, even in our little bedroom with his messy sheets sitting around us and our dirty clothes littering the floor. It was entirely too cliche, but I couldn’t help myself from loving every second of it. “I don’t want to fuck you,” Harry said. I was confused for a few seconds, until he continued. “I want to make love to you, as cheesy and stupid and cliche as it sounds. I want us to experience sex in the way it’s supposed to be experienced, not just messy thrusts and back-clawing moans filling the room.”

I rolled my eyes. “You are so freaking cheesy, Harry Styles.” I kissed him softly, smiling while I did. I tried to move closer up against him again, failing (again). “Take off my shirt for me, baby? I want to feel your touch. I feel like I haven’t felt it in forever.” And when he touched me, I knew I hadn’t. Not like that at least. His hands were like iced veins that ran cold through my body, making chills run down my spine until I shivered at his touch. I smiled and slowly took Harry’s shirt off of his body as he lifted off mine.

We removed our remaining clothing articles and threw them on the floor. Harry picked me up off of his lap and set me beside him. He moved to be right before me and pushed me down until I was laying there underneath him. He spread my legs, smiling and not losing eye contact with me. “You’re so pretty like this Lou. You’re literally glowing with happiness right now.”

I reached for his arms, those long, long, long, muscular arms. “I just love you so much, Harry. I want this so bad. I want to be loved by you.” I pulled him down and kissed him again. I loved making out with him like that, so softly and carefully. It was like each kiss was pinpointed to make me feel some way, and it felt damn good. I slid my cold hands around the warm skin of Harry’s back. “I’m ready, H.” I breathed.

Harry nodded. His lips left my lips for merely a few seconds as he slowly pressed himself into me. I whimpered at the touch. “You’d think you’d be used to me by now, baby.” Harry laughed, his angelic smile lighting up with his eyes before me. He left me to adjust until I nodded and he started to thrust a bit lightly into me.

His lighter thrusts became harder, but still they were soft at the same time. It was the perfect mix of sex and making love. I moaned a quiet oh to which Harry smiled and places a kiss to the top of my head. “I’m gonna pick up the pace a little bit, yeah?” Harry said. “You’re okay with that, baby?” I nodded and looked into his eyes, drunkenly in love with him. It was the kind of love like the ones in the movies, where you feel drunk off of their kisses and the sound of their voice. It was so goddamn cliche, but again, I wasn’t going to deny that I loved it.

Harry’s thrusts started to become faster, harder. He fucked me like he always did, but there was still that sense of love in it. I wrapped my legs around his waist, Harry tightened my grip like that around him and thrusted faster, his large hands pressed against the headboard, holding himself up. He moaned lowly. I let out a series of small oh’s that Harry loved so much. “You’re doing so good, baby.” He praised, kissing the corner of my lips. “Louis, I’m so close, I need to go harder.”

“It’s okay,” I moaned out as he already started to. He wasn’t looking for my approval, he needed to get off. The sight of him like that, thrusting hard above me, his eyes squinted shut and his lips pressed in a fine line was enough to get me letting go all over my chest. I rubbed myself slowly as I came, and Harry started to let go as well into me. We didn’t even try to hold in our moans any longer. The two of us were a mess. We were a panting, moaning, sticky, white mess during our climax.

As the last of me spilled out onto my chest, I overheard Niall say to Liam just outside the door, “the British are cumming.” Niall and Liam both bursted out laughing, until Liam shushed his Irish boyfriend, warning him that Harry and I could probably hear them.

“We can.” Harry said.

I moaned softly. “Clean me up, babe?” I asked Harry, who was still breathing heavily, collapsed beside me on his back, legs spread out and hands holding his beating heart. He smiled and nodded. Before getting a towel from the drawer in his nightstand, he dipped his finger into my come and licked it from there. “Harry!” I squeaked. “You can’t just do that.” Harry giggled and grabbed a hand towel from the drawer of his nightstand beside the bed. He wiped off my chest and my bum for me, as well as our two dicks. He went over to his bureau, tossed me a pair of boxers and grabbed one for himself. “Hey, these are yours!” I said, looking down at the pair of oversized boxers that hung to about my knees. “I love them.”

“And I love you.” Harry smiled and kissed me quickly. I groaned. “No, you do not get to groan about this being cliche after what we just did.”

“You have used enough clicheness on me today to last me a year and half, Harry Styles.” I laughed, pointing a finger at him.

“I love you so much, Louis.” He kissed me again. “So, so, so much!” He pushed me back onto the bed and started to tickle me. I tried to hit, punch and kick him, but he stopped all of my limbs.

“You know I hate it when you tickle me!” I couldn’t help but start laughing at him. His fingers danced around my sides. His touch was staticy and ticklish, and I absolutely hated it. “Harry, come on, this isn’t fair!” I cried, still giggling under him. He pushed my arms completely back so that they were flat on the bed, above my head. Our lips met yet again, pressing into a series of harsh kisses until he left mine cold and alone for his fingers to start tickling me again.

“I loooooooove you, Louis!” He chirped. He smiled and tapped my nose lightly. “No really, I really do.” And it was amazing to see him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: after the past few sad/angsty-ish chapters i thought i’d make this. starts slow and soft and pretty, and then just cute and light and airy. yep. hope you guys liked it. :-)
> 
> looooove you guys. :-)  
> if you love me you should totally check out my new story on my profile. ‘s gonna be rad as hell, i hope. (self promo lol oops sry)
> 
> yeah ok :-)  
> -kaity / @bradfords


End file.
